Talking to the Moon
by Dreamy.C
Summary: Ella está recién transferida del Instituto de Brujas de Salem; Él, estudiante de Hogwarts e hijo de los héroes de la guerra. Una muchacha rara que debe estudiar en Hogwarts y un Albus Potter que le interrumpen la paz en el castillo. Albus/OC
1. Prólogo

**Hola (: Bueno, esta es mi primera publicación y además lo primero que escribo sobre la tercera generación de Harry Potter, bueno de hecho, es lo primero que escribo en relación a esto. Todos los personaje les pertenecen a _J. K. Rowling, _excepto el personaje principal el cual es un O.C que creé para la historia. ¡Oh, cualquier coincidencia de nombre es una casualidad! Realmente no me di cuenta en un momento. **

**Espero que les guste y se reciben todos los reviews. **

**La historia se basa entre Albus Potter & Jennifer Gregory (O.C) y otros personajes de la tercera generación los cuales van apareciendo a lo largo de toda la historia y algunos de ellos tienen tanta importancia como Jenn & Albus. A Jennifer la podrán conocer muy bien a lo largo de la historia y en el prólogo se darán un poco cuenta de como es ella. **

**Si la historia recibe buena aceptación, los capítulos serán más largos. **

Prólogo

Se lograba observar la tristeza implantada en el rostro de un par de personas del centenar que estaba presenciando el velorio del viejo Thomas Gregory. La mayoría de ellas solo observaba en silencio los verdes lugares del cementerio, otras la coronas de flores que ofrecía el pésame a la única familiar cercana del anciano. Fingían prestar atención al discurso que daba uno de los amigos de Gregory pero sin duda ella sabía que todos querían irse de allí para estar de una vez en sus oficinas y seguir produciendo.

Jennifer, era la única nieta del anciano Thomas & Andrómeda Gregory; fueron ellos quienes cuidaron de ella cuando era tan solo una niña de dos años y se había quedado ya huérfana por circunstancias que desconocía hasta el presente. Para Jennifer Gregory ellos habían sido sus padres, ellos la habían criado y educado. Su abuela le había enseñado desde pequeña los sitios americanos del mundo mágico y las cosas que necesitaba saber sobre él antes que cumpliera los once años. Aquella dulce mujer le regaló sus primeros libros como Historia de la Magia y Grandes eventos Mágicos del siglo XX, la había llevado más de un par de veces cuando estaba en vida a conocer los callejones mágicos donde vendían todo tiempo de objetos que le servirían cuando entrara a la escuela para brujas.

Jennifer no se había podido quejar a pesar de que su abuelo muggle se molestaba constantemente cuando Andrómeda usaba su varita para enseñársela a su nieta, ellos habían dado mucho por ella. La castaña había recibido hasta ahora perfectamente su educación mágica en el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem y la catalogaban luego de haber rendido los TIMO's como una alumna sobresaliente de el resto de la clase.

A pesar de todo lo que había vivido Jennifer junto a sus abuelos y lo apegada que había resultado ser con ellos, volviendo al presente, se encontraba frente al ataúd cerrado que contenía al viejo Gregory. Se le había mostrado imperturbable durante los días que habían estado velando al anciano y no había mostrado una pizca de debilidad frente a la gente que concurrió a acompañarla. Todos se sorprendían al charlar con ella, calmada y centrada en los pasos a seguir.

Soltó un par de lágrimas al momento en que el cajón comenzó a descender para ser sepultado y dio impulsivamente un paso hacia adelante para dejar caer la rosa roja que había sostenido con firmeza durante los últimos días. La rosa se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Fue la única vez que vieron a Jennifer Gregory llorar.

Se sentía completamente cansada luego de estar tres días despidiéndose del hombre que había cuidado de ella desde los dos años. Creyó que debía estar con él hasta el último segundo y así lo hizo, no lo dejó en ningún momento. Su cuerpo estaba agotado y pedía un poco de comida, pero la tristeza lo consumía por dentro y se había olvidado de algo tan importante como alimentarse; pero no había llorado en ningún momento desde que había muerto su abuelo y tenía todos esos sentimientos ocultos a punto de estallar.

Solo esperaba llegar a casa.

Giró la llave en la cerradura de la casa, abrió la puerta y el frío que había dentro de ella era aun peor que el que existía afuera. No pudo ignorar al momento de entrar oler el aroma de su abuelo en cada sector del que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo. Recorrió cada rincón del lugar como si no los conociera, fijándose en las cosas que había en cada cuarto e inconscientemente…comenzó a llorar.

Rompió en un llanto desenfrenado al momento de caminar sobre el piso alfombrado del cuarto del abuelo, un sinfín de lágrimas corría por sus pálidas mejillas y sentía en su pecho comprimirse al darse cuenta de lo vacío que se sentía todo el lugar sin él; le costaba respirar incluso.

Las imágenes de lo vivido junto a él se agolparon en su mente: la primera bicicleta que le regaló para una navidad, cuando la impulsaba en un columpio del árbol de la casa, aquella vez en que la regañó por haber desordenado un juego de naipes; como también todos aquellos regaños al ocupar objetos mágicos en casa, como la escoba pequeña que ocupo hasta los ocho años.

Se recostó sobre la cama con cuidado, temiendo desordenarla y quitarle la esencia de Thomas Gregory; se descargó llorando sin cesar y sintiendo el profundo dolor por primera vez desde su muerte de la última pérdida que tendría.

Se durmió debilitada y sin resistir las horas de sueño, llanto y dolor que su cuerpo acumulaba.

Ahora estaba sola.

El ulular de Alma, la lechuza blanca-marrón de Jennifer la hizo despertar durante la mañana del día siguiente. Su estómago rugía y pedía alimentarse, pero Alma ululaba con una carta en su pico que le hizo nuevamente olvidar. En un rápido movimiento se la pidió y la lechuza se la dejó en la mano.

"Instituto de Brujas de Salem" leía la carta.

"_Directora: Agatha Judd McCoy _

_Querida señorita Gregory: _

_El Instituto de Brujas de Salem tiene la triste tarea de informarle que ha sido transferida a otro establecimiento de educación mágico en la cual deberá realizar sus últimos dos años escolares a partir de la primera semana de septiembre. __EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA tiene el agrado de conseguir una vacante dentro de sus alumnos de sexto año la cual podrá ser tomada por la señorita Jennifer Alexandra Gregory Greengrass luego de haber recibido los resultados de los TIMO's que la alumna realizo el año anterior. _

_Muchas gracias por haber sido participe del proceso educacional mágico del Instituto de Brujas de Salem y se les desea la mejor de las suerte en su nuevo establecimiento _

_Muy cordialmente. _

_Selene Witzigreuter _

_Subdirectora. " _

Jennifer se sorprendió al momento de leer el trozo de pergamino prolijamente escrito, no por la noticia que sería trasladada, si no, por lo rápido que habían tramitado la salida del Instituto y el próximo ingreso en aquel nuevo e histórico colegio.

No fueron más de tres minutos los que pasaran para que dos nuevas lechuzas se pararan en la ventana del dormitorio y la miraran, ambas con cartas en sus picos. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia ellas para recibirles la encomienda y se fueran inmediatamente volando.

Leyó el titular de cada una de ellas; la primera era del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; la segunda, del Ministerio de Magia.

Abrió por prioridad la proveniente de las altas autoridades del mundo mágico. El Ministerio expresaba el pésame por la pérdida reciente de Thomas Gregory y se centraba en informar en quien se había convertido en su nuevo tutor legal luego de que ambos habían fallecido. Astoria Greengrass, hermana de su madre, ahora Astoria Malfoy, era el familiar más cercano en la línea de ascendencia a quien se le había asignado la tutela de Jennifer. Actualmente, la familia Malfoy se encontraba informada de los hechos acaecidos en la familia Gregory y se encontraba en plena conciencia e informados que la muchacha quedaría a cargo hasta que cumpliera los 17 años. Le daban una hecha y hora para trasladarse a la mansión de la familia por medio de la red flu donde le esperaría su tía.

Tenía 24 hrs.

La otra carta de su actual nueva escuela, comunicaba complacidos de la existencia de una plaza en el colegio para que ingresara el primero de septiembre a clases, pero que antes, debía presentarse en las dependencias del colegio para que se le fuera asignada una casa a la cual pertenecer. Con ellos comería y viviría dentro del gran castillo, convirtiéndose según redactaba la carta, en su segunda familia.

Mandaban además otra carta con el listado de libros que debía comprar, junto con el uniforme que dé en adelante ocuparía, los libros y artefactos que necesitaría para las distintas clases.

Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido.

Dejó guardadas ambas cartas dentro de libro de la historia mágica que siempre solía leer, era lo suficientemente largo como para mantenerla ocupada cuando quisiera obtener un dato curioso.

Se trató de relajar durante el primer y único día que tendría para estar completamente sola en casa, con algo de tranquilidad.

Salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina y se comenzó a preparar desayuno. Deseaba ocupar la magia en esos momentos porque se sentía débil, pero se vería en aprietos si la usaba fuera de la escuela. Su estomago rugió e improvisó inmediatamente algo con un par de huevos y unas salchichas que fuera contundente para el hambre. Eso calmaría su estómago por unas horas hasta terminar de empacar sus pertenencias.

Encontraba increíble como estaba comunicado el ministerio de magia para seleccionarle de inmediato un tutor para cuidarla en tan solo un tres días de que había quedado sin uno. Le habían buscado un lugar donde llegar, quien la cuidaría y dónde estudiaría en adelante.

—Sorprendente…—murmuró echándose el último bocado de huevos revueltos a la boca. Su voz había sonado ronca y débil, pero no esperaba para más si la situación no la acompañaba para nada.

Subió hasta su habitación luego de haber lavado y dejado ordenado las cosas que había ocupado para el desayuno. Cogió dos maletas enormes que solía utilizar cuando iba de vuelta al Instituto luego de las vacaciones, aun que solo utilizaba una.

Tomó absolutamente toda su ropa que había en su ropero y cajonera y la guardó dentro de la primera maleta, junto con sus zapatos y maquillaje, todo aquello que servía para vestir repletó la primera de las valijas. En la segunda, tomó sus libros de magia—de los cuales había aprendido en el Instituto—como también los que compraba cuando iba a comprar al pasillo mágico, sus cajas de recuerdos y un gran montón de fotos móviles que tenía junto a sus compañeros de clases y sus abuelos; sus plumas y cuadernos utilizados en sus cinco años de enseñanza en Salem como también una colección CD's musicales de las bandas americanas que tanto le gustaba.

Limpió la jaula de Alma como otro de sus deberes, dejó a la lechuza dentro de ella con comida y agua suficiente. No olvidó arreglar la peculiar cinta roja que le ataba con delicadeza alrededor del cuello del ave.

Una vez que ambas valijas estuvieron repletas con sus pertenencias, logró pensar con mayor detenimiento lo que le estaba sucediendo. Todas las noticias juntas habían dejado su mente repleta de tareas que no le habían dado tiempo para fijarse en cómo se encontraba ella. Observó su cuarto, notoriamente más vacio y lo sentía más obscuro…Debía irse. Ya estaba fuera del Instituto que la había recibido a los once años y en donde había hecho grandes compañeras, había vivido mucho tiempo allí. Sus abuelos, ambos, habían dejado el mundo de los mortales y la habían dejado sola, su pecho se comprimía con el solo hecho de recordar lo compartido junto a ellos y todo lo que les debía; Segundo, debería irse a una casa con extraños, aun que eran su familia, los sentía como unos completos desconocidos, si no tenía idea de que ellos existieran antes de que la carta le informara; debería asistir a una escuela alejada a kilómetros de su hogar, que tal vez, enseñaban totalmente distinto a como en el Instituto, de hecho, allí estaban todos divididos por casas.

Se sentía mareada con la ola de sucesos que estaba viviendo, no la dejaban razonar lo suficientemente para protestar u opinar sobre el tema. Solo sabía que debía afrontar con la frente en alto cada uno de los cambios y cuando llegara el momento emitiría juicio sobre aquello. Ya había llorado lo suficiente el día anterior como para hacerlo aquel día; solo le quedaba soportar la tristeza con la mayor calma posible.

El último pensamiento que se le cruzó por la mente antes de seguir dejando todo cubierto en sábanas para dejar su hogar al día siguiente fue.

¿En qué casa sería seleccionada?

¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Capitulo 1: primera parte Jennifer

**Hola a todos (: **

**Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo de 'Talking to the Moon' (nombre provisorio hasta que se me ocurra algo que identifique mejor a la historia) y quiero decir ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABERSE TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE LEER! Enserio es muy emocionante saber que varias personas leyeron el prólogo :D **

**Les quería pedir que POR FAVOR comenten los capítulos porque enserio me gustaría saber qué es lo que opinan de ellos, si es que les gusta o no…Basta con un 'Bien' o un 'No me gustó' o un simple '…' porque eso me daría ánimo para escribir con mayores ganas de que haya alguien que está siguiendo la historia. Si quieren pueden hacer sus propias suposiciones de lo que sucederá o criticar algo, cualquier cosa basta para darme a entender si está bien o mal como voy llevando la historia. **

**Ahora, el primer capítulo está en dos partes, esta es la primera y la segunda es mucho más larga. **

Capitulo 1: primera parte.

Las cortinas se encontraban corridas sin permitir que los rayos del sol entraran a la casa de la familia Gregory. Cada uno de los muebles estaba cubierto con una tela blanca para que no se empolvara por el tiempo indefinido que la casa se encontraría abandonada.

Por los pasillos oscuros caminaba con calma y paciencia Jennifer Gregory. Miraba cada uno de los cuartos como había hecho hace ya dos días, pero esta vez sin derramar lágrimas, solo guardando cada uno de esos sitios en su memoria. Una que otra sonrisa se escapó en sus labios al rememorar momentos lindos que había vivido allí, otras veces sus ojos se humedecieron producto de la tristeza, pero respiró hondo y siguió su recorrido. Curiosa, se detuvo frente a la puerta que había sido el cuarto privado de su abuela, aquella habitación que como ella recordaba _"Tiene eso cachivaches mágicos que a tu abuela le encantan"_ como su abuelo la llamaba. Nunca antes había sentido mayor curiosidad por haber entrado, tampoco lo había hecho antes cuando su abuela vivía, mucho menos cuando ella murió.

La intriga estalló dentro de ella.

Acercó su mano a la puerta para girar el picaporte pero al momento de rodar de la dorada perilla, no se movió ni un solo centímetro. Extrañada, giró al sentido contrario, pero se halló en la misma situación.

"_Nunca pude entrar a menos que Andrómeda me abriera la puerta" _escuchó las palabras de su Thomas a la perfección dentro de cabeza.

Por instinto sacó su varita y apuntó la manilla con ella. Solo un hechizo se le vino a la mente en ese momento.

—_Alohomora_—pronunció y un sonido proveniente de la puerta se escuchó.

Un cosquilleó en su estómago se presentó luego de haber lanzado el fácil hechizo; la curiosidad sin duda estaba aumentando y debía entrar cuanto antes para no arrepentirse a mitad de camino. No tendría otra oportunidad para hacerlo si no era ahora.

Abrió la puerta sin problemas esta vez. Desde el umbral lograba ver varios estantes de libros, mesones llenos de objetos. Puso un pie dentro del cuarto y lentamente entro observando con detenimiento lo que había allí, su estómago se retorcía en los nervios, pensaba que aparecería alguien en cualquier momento y la sacaría de allí en un simple _expelliarmus_. Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de la gran cantidad de objetos relacionados con el mundo mágico que había.

Grandes estanterías repletas de libros con títulos que nunca antes había escuchado y tomó uno que otro ejemplar para hojearlos. Contenían hechizos realmente novedosos, como otros que eran inútiles; un gran libro de pociones que señalaba detalladamente cómo prepararlas; también textos sobre historia mágica y los grandes exponentes de la magia. Se sentía emocionada de que libros tan interesantes se encontraran allí, tendría algo de lectura para pasar el día en la casa de los Malfoy mientras se acostumbraba a ser parte de la mansión.

Dejó una pequeña torre de libros sobre el escritorio para dejar descansar sus brazos de los pesados ejemplares, pero al momento de soltarlos notó que había una carta sobre él. En ella, su nombre estaba escrito.

Con suma impaciencia abrió de ella, nunca pensó que habría algo dedicado a ella dentro de esa habitación, mucho menos como una carta que parecía estar escrita por su abuela.

"_Querida Jenn: _

_Lamento que el momento en que estés leyendo esta carta sea cuando tu abuelo y yo hayamos partido de este mundo. Siento mucho que te hayamos dejado sola, pero te hemos educado lo mejor que hemos podido y sé que podrás defenderte en casa de tu tía Astoria, que de hecho, es mi hija. Sé que ella te cuidará y te recibirá muy bien en su casa, no temas a no encajar, créeme que con tu primo son muy parecidos y se llevaran muy bien. _

_No te preocupes por los gastos que tendrás que enfrentar, me encargué de abrirte una bóveda en Gringotts y podrás retirar el dinero suficiente cuando quieras; todos los fondos de tu abuelo se han traspasado inmediatamente a la bóveda ubicada en Londres. Astoria se encargará de retirarte el dinero para tus útiles de Hogwarts, así que ella tiene tu llave. _

_Te deseo éxito en todo lo que te proponga mi adora Jennifer y no te sientas culpable por haber entrado a mi cuarto mágico a la fuerza, eres tu quien merece entrar y salir de él cuando se te plazca. _

_Con todo el amor del mundo, se despide._

_Andrómeda Hiddleston._

_PD: Llévate todos los libros que quieras, son todos tuyos." _

El corazón se le apretó luego de haber terminado de leer la carta; su abuela tenía todo completamente calculado para cuando ellos no estuvieran con ella. Se habían preocupado de que quedara en buenas manos y con los recursos necesarios para seguir su educación mágica.

Sintió un poco de vergüenza que hubiera premeditado su entrada a fuerza y que se hubiese interesado por llevarse un par de libros, pero su abuela la conocía de tal manera que sabía el por qué de cada una de sus acciones sin siquiera preguntarle.

Volvió a mirar la carta cuando fugazmente se cruzaron unas palabras pasaron por su mente "_créeme que con tu primo son muy parecidos y se llevaran muy bien." _¿Tenía un primo? Tenía un primo… Y su abuela le decía que eran parecidos y se llevarían bien entre sí, por lo cual le llamó la atención cómo sería él, su personalidad; un poco de ansiedad brotó desde su pecho y deseó conocerlo; muy internamente anheló que su futura relación fuera buena para así no sentirse tan sola como se encontraba ahora.

El reloj cucú la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Eran las tres de la tarde.

La hora acordada en la carta del ministerio de la magia señalaba que a las tres en punto su chimenea estaría momentáneamente conectada a la Red flú y podría transportarse hacia la casa de su tía. La autoridad de Red flú le daría tan solo treinta minutos para hacer los viajes necesarios y marcharse.

Angustiada miró por primera y por ahora última vez el cuarto, sintiéndose afligida de que no volvería en un buen tiempo.

Tomó los libros que había seleccionado, calculaba que eran unos ocho los que había sacado de las estanterías, por lo menos ya no se sentía tan culpable como antes de entrar al cuarto. Salió a duras penas de la habitación cerrando con suma dificultad la puerta sin que los pesados ejemplares cayeran al suelo, pero se vio en la necesidad de dejarlos en el piso para trabar la chapa mágicamente. Utilizó el '_colluportus' _para que fuese inasequible la entrada a cualquier persona y sentirse un poco tranquila de que lo que haya dentro del cuarto no fuese visto por alguien más; por lo menos, no lo vería algún muggle.

Volvió al salón afligida, sintiendo el peso en sus hombros de todo lo que vendría. Sería una nueva casa con gente que no conocía, tendría que convivir con ellos durante tres semanas y comenzar a asistir a una escuela donde todos eran nuevos para ella. Pero en fin, estaba consciente que tendría que enfrentar todo con la frente en alto, perseverante, sin dejarse caer ante Hogwarts.

De un segundo a otro se vio situada frente a la chimenea con sus maletas hechas y los libros nuevos a un lado, estaba disfrutando por unos últimos segundos de lugar que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo.

—Al fin el lugar correcto—escuchó una voz femenina decir a sus espaldas, luego de haber escuchado un 'paff' en la habitación.

Se viró sorprendida y dio un saltito de susto al percatarse que a unos metros se encontraba una mujer hermosa, alta y elegante frente a ella. Era castaña y de facciones finas, ojos verdes que resaltaban en un rostro blanco y prolijo. Usaba pantalones de tela acompañados de una blusa gris, llevaba encima un abrigo largo café que la hacía lucir refinada.

—Mi nombre es Astoria Malfoy—se presentó dando un paso hacia ella y estirando con gracia su mano hacía la muchacha que poseía rasgos familiares—Lamento haberme presentado de esta manera, pero no creí conveniente que viajaras sola hasta mi casa.

Jennifer la escuchaba atenta, sin interrupción, analizando sus movimientos y su forma de hablar. Encontró que era una mujer cariñosa porque su manera expresarse era cercana. A la vez que se percataba que era muy parecida a su madre por las fotos que tenía de su progenitora.

—Un gusto—le respondió, formando una sonrisa cortes en sus labios—mi nombre es Jennifer Gregory—y le respondió el saludo de manos, agitando suavemente la de su tía.

—Sé muy bien que no nos conocemos en absoluto, pero te pido que tengas confianza en mí y en casa hay un lugar para ti. Tendremos oportunidad para charlar cuando estemos allá ¿Te parece?

—Claro…pero, señora Malfoy ¿Puedo pedirle un favor antes de marcharnos?

Ella le sonrió, la notaba nerviosa de cómo llamar y eso la enternecía porque seguía siendo solo una niña de dieciséis años—como su hijo Scorpius—y sabía que era extraño para la muchacha tener que ir con gente extraña.

—Claro, puedes decirme _tía Astoria_.

—Acabo de ya realizar dos hechizos y si hago uno tercero tendré problemas, ¿Puede usted hechizar mi maleta para que no tenga fondo y que caigan mis libros?—consultó observando las grandes maletas y sus nuevos libros.

—Ningún problema—accedió con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a la gran maleta de su sobrina, podía reconocer que era la que su hermana ocupaba en su época de escolar y se sorprendió lo bien cuidada que estaba, lucía como nueva. Sacó su varita y la agitó en el aire pronunciando el hechizo, luego dijo _'Bauleo'_ y la maleta se abrió y los libros se guardaron rápidamente, haciendo el trabajo por adelantado del que haría Jenn.

—Oh, gracias tía—le agradeció por el hecho de arreglarle la maleta. Tomó una de ellas y Astoria se le adelantó con la otra.

—Mandaremos las maletas por la red flú y te llevaré a casa por aparición ¿Está bien?—le consultó, explicándole brevemente el plan que tenía.

—Sí, usted sabe.

Ambas mujeres dejaron los dos baúles dentro de la chimenea. Astoria buscó con la mirada los polvos flú para transportar el equipaje de su sobrina pero al mirarla se percató de que Jennifer tenía un frasco en sus manos, con un gesto le señaló que el contenido era lo que buscaba.

—Mansión Malfoy—dijo seriamente lanzando un puñado de los polvos en la chimenea, inmediatamente unas llamas verdes envolvieron el equipaje y este desapareció entre el resplandor del fuego.

—Listo, ahora podremos aparecernos sin problemas a casa.

Le ordenó que se sujetara con fuerza de su brazo y que cerrara los ojos por si se mareaba. Jennifer las veces en las cuales se había aparecido en el Instituto no le había agradado mucho la experiencia; los maestros las habían transportado y Jenn había sido de las chicas que no le había agradado para nada como se había sentido, prefería sin duda una buena escoba y el aire en el rostro. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para aparecerse.

_Adiós_, pensó Jennifer en el último que estuvo pisando suelo firme en su casa, queriendo dejar atrás la tristeza que estaba impregnada en ella por los últimos acontecimientos y preparándose para comenzar a vivir una nueva realidad.

—Llegamos—le avisó Astoria.

Jennifer abrió los ojos y se vio parada en medio de un living amplio, con muebles elegantes y sus maletas a unos metros de ella. Se sintió sobrecogida en el gran lugar a la vez que maravillada por lo bello de la casa, olvidando por completo los retorcijones de su estómago y el mareo que le provocaba las apariciones.

— ¡Papá, mamá acaba de llegar!—se escuchó la voz de un muchacho proveniente desde una habitación cercana.

Jennifer fijó su mirada en el umbral con curiosidad. A los pocos segundos apareció un muchacho alto, de cabello un tanto largo y desordenado pero de un rubio claro, ojos grises. Era buenmozo y de rasgos finos como los de su madre, delgado pero atlético y con una sonrisa que llenaba su rostro de elegancia y alegría. Era mucho más de lo que esperaba encontrar como su primo, pero recordó lo bella que era Astoria y luego las conclusiones fueron obvias.

Su primera impresión fue sorpresa, poseía una voz madura que lo acompañó perfectamente con lo hermoso que era; posteriormente un poco de abochornada porque él fijo su mirada en ella inmediatamente cuando entró al salón. Se sintió por unos segundos torpe de no saber cómo reaccionar frente al tipo delante a ella; pero dio un vuelco repentino olvidando lo pequeña que se sentía y sacando la seguridad preparada para el momento.

—Hola—lo saludó con la confianza que no había tenido con su tía, dando el paso inicial—soy Jennifer Gregory.

—Soy Scorpius Malfoy—le respondió con mayor seguridad y audacia—y por lo visto, primos.

**¿Qué estará pensando Scorpius de Jennifer en ese momento? **

**¡Gracias por leer y comenten! **


	3. Capitulo 1: Segunda parte Scorpius

**Hola a todos. Muchas gracias a quienes siguieron leyendo la primera parte del primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que estén interesados en seguir leyendo. Siento no haber podido subir antes ya que he estado ocupada con la escuela y el tiempo no me daba para escribir, por eso que mejor les publicaré la segunda parte del primer cap, pero aún no termina este, es mejor que lo publique en partes y que tengan algo para leer si es que no quiero que dejen la historia (: **

**Espero que les guste y por favor comenten algo sobre la historia, me importa mucho saber qué es lo que opinan. **

**2.-**

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, analizándose mutuamente y sin decir nada más. Scorpius se fijaba inconscientemente en quien había estado esperando conocer por un buen tiempo, más que en su carácter, en su aspecto en general; no eran para nada parecidos físicamente, su _prima_ era solo un tanto más bajita que él y sus ojos eran color chocolate, su piel blanca pero mejillas levemente sonrojadas y los labios un poco carnosos pero proporcionados con su rostro; el cabello igualmente castaño como su madre le llegaba casi a la cintura y era lacio pero revoltoso excepto en las puntas donde se le formaban risos. No se esperó encontrarse con una muchacha linda como prima, mucho menos que tuviera buena figura—_porque sí que la tenía —_y que a su parecer era igual de audaz que él.

— Draco, ven, ven. Déjame mostrarte a Jennifer—escuchó decir a su madre, quien tomaba delicadamente a la chica y la acercaba a su padre que acababa de llegar al salón. La voz de su madre lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Observó como ella sonreía jovial parada frente a su progenitor, respondía a una que otra pregunta que le hacían sus padres y que se sonrojaba un poco al momento en que su papá le hablaba directamente. Creyó haberla escuchado haber alagado la casa en un momento en que se dirigía a Draco, su papá.

—Scorp, ven a enseñarle a Jenn la casa. Parece que le agrado el estilo, aprovechando, podrás llevarla a su habitación. ¿Te parece, Jennifer?

—No tengo ningún problema—le contestó ella amablemente con una sonrisa que le pareció en ese momento, adorable.

Le señaló con la cabeza que lo siguiera y ella comprendió de inmediato la señal, se acercó a él en el preciso momento que comenzaba a caminar despreocupadamente hacia la salida del living. Se mantuvo en silencio junto a él siguiéndole el paso, sinceramente ella tendría momento para recorrer la casa durante las tres semanas en las que estaría allí, por lo cual no encontró de primera necesidad mostrarle cada uno de los sitios que había en ella.

—Por allí está la cocina—le dijo señalando el pasillo contiguo al living—subes y tendremos los dormitorios y hay una que otra biblioteca, unos cuantos baños.

—Bueno—la escuchó suspirar—es muy lindo el lugar.

No le prestó atención a los estudios que le hacía a la casa, solo le señalaba sin interés los lugares necesarios.

—Y dime Scorpius… ¿Cuántos años tienes?—le preguntó la muchacha de improviso, sin nervios, sino que más distraídamente y por curiosidad.

—Dieciséis, estoy en 6to de Hogwarts. ¿Y tú?

—También, iremos en el mismo año. Es interesante—acotó luego de un breve silencio—digo, que tengamos la misma edad.

No le respondió absolutamente nada, no se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo puesto que no opinaba algo respecto a ello. La encaminó hasta el cuarto que estaba preparado para ella, su madre había ordenado que el cuarto fuera lo suficientemente femenino para Jennifer, puesto que le había emocionado que llegara otra mujer a la familia, luego de rodearse durante 16 años de dos hombres.

—Este es tu cuarto—le dijo fijando su vista en la puerta junto a él—el mío esta a tres puertas de aquí—le señaló por el pasillo hacia el lado izquierdo—si quieres algo, díselo a alguna sirvienta, a mí no.

La dejó sola dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, no esperó siquiera a que la muchacha tuviera alguna duda con respecto a la casa. Creyó haber escuchado algo proveniente de sus labios cuando se iba, pero no lo tomó en cuenta y siguió caminando.

Jennifer se había sentido enormemente cohibida frente a Draco Malfoy, el esposo de tu tía y padre de Scorpius; el hombre era increíblemente serio y parco, mucho más siendo tan pálido y elegante. Se sonrojaba constantemente por el bochorno y sus ideas no se conectaban para dar buenas respuestas ante las simples preguntas que le hacían. Suerte la suya que opinó de la buena decoración de la casa y Astoria llamó a su hijo para que le enseñara las dependencias del lugar y de pasada su nuevo cuarto.

Su primo, no se había comportado diferente después de todo. Se mantuvo silencioso y desinteresado en su presencia, de misma forma cuando le mostraba tan vagamente la casa. Se manifestaba indiferente al momento en que Jennifer se dirigía a él, tal como cuando la dejó frente a su cuarto e irse como si nada.

Si cuando vio por primera vez a Scorpius se había sorprendido, en el momento de entrar y ver cuál sería su nueva habitación había estado en el mismo nivel de sorpresa; era un lugar muy femenino y aristocrático, las paredes estaban pintadas de lila y decoradas con finos diseño en negro. Como podía darse cuenta que Astoria había tenido mucho que ver en que aquel sitio luciera tan femenino.

Se enterneció ante el hecho de preocupación y orden de todo lo que había allí dentro, realmente ese cuarto estaba hecho y preparado para ella.

Caminó alrededor del habitación, contemplando los muebles, una pequeña estantería para los libros, closet en la pared, un cómodo sofá en un rincón y la cama que se veía realmente reconfortante. Había cuadros de las cuatro casas de hogwarts, cada uno con el escudo de ellas iban detrás de la cama. Por instinto se lanzó a probar la aparente comodidad de la gran cama y se sintió aliviada de que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas, aquella cama era tan blanda y placentera como lucia. Quedó mirando el blanco techo, sumiéndose en meditaciones de lo que hace unos minutos atrás acababa de comenzar.

Volvió a recordar el apellido que formaba parte de su familia, Malfoy. Le sonaba horriblemente conocido, no lograba recordar cuando lo había escuchado, menos en donde; podía haber sido en la escuela o en alguna conversación, tal vez lo había leído en alguna parte. Buscaba en sus memorias y se sentía frustrada de no lograr recordar. Únicamente sabía que ese apellido formaba parte de la historia.

Hurgó entre la maleta que tenía libros y recopiló cada uno de ellos que hablara sobre la historia mágica—entre ellos uno que había sacado de la estantería de su abuela—con eso tendría con que entretenerse por mientras estaría viviendo allí y encontraría el apellido que tanto le llamaba la atención. De seguro lograba descubrirlo antes de irse.

Otra de sus cavilaciones tenía que ver con el tan alejado e independiente comportamiento de Scorpius con ella. No sabía si acaso era bueno o malo que fuese así incluso recién conociéndose. Tampoco tenía idea si era así siempre, después de todo, había compartido con el solo unos minutos y un par de palabras.

Prefirió quedarse a ordenar la ropa y todo lo que contenían sus valijas; la mantendría ocupada durante un tiempo, por lo menos hasta la hora de la cena. Sin molestar a nadie.

Experimentó curiosidad al ir sacando algunos objeto de sus maletas; los libros de su abuela eran interesantes y llamaban a leerlos o a practicar los hechizo que en ellos se nombraban; su antiguo uniforme de Salem que había conservado para no perder la esencia del Instituto; plumas y tinteros que por alguna extraña razón habían terminado siendo parte de su equipaje, como también una peculiar pluma rosada que le habían obsequiado.

—Andi—murmuró recordando a quien le había dado la pluma. Era la chica con que había compartido dormitorio en Salem y se habían hecho muy cercanas durante los 5 años que habían estudiado juntas. Lamentaba haber tenido que marcharse tan rápidamente in darle el tiempo de despedirse. De seguro informarían de su ida en el inicio de clases.

A las seis de la tarde acabó con su equipaje, un poco exhausta pero realizada de haberlo hecho el mismo día.

Salió de su habitación quedando en medio de un largo pasillo con varias puertas cerradas. No sabía exactamente donde quería ir, solamente había salido para no parecer una ermitaña y de hecho, debía conocer donde estaba exactamente el baño para cuando sintiera la necesidad de ir.

Se dejó llevar por sus pies y comenzó a caminar por donde había andado hace un rato con Scorpius. Se encontró con el cuarto que el muchacho le había señalado como el propio. Un impulso casi le hizo golpear la puerta para hablarle al rubio, pero recordó sus claras palabras de no molestarlo y prefirió seguir de largo.

Fue hasta la cocina, donde un par de mujeres iban de un lado a otro con ingredientes para cocinar; supuso que eran las sirvientas a las que su primo se refería y por lo visto, quienes hacían todo en la casa. Se presentó ante ellas y ambas mujeres se sorprendieron de la cordialidad de la joven muchacha, al igual que la dulce sonrisa que les expresaba al momento de hablarle y preguntarles por lo que hacían. Jennifer creyó conveniente ser cordial con las mujeres y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al darse cuenta que de algo serviría si quería saber más sobre el mundo mágico en Inglaterra.

— ¿Cuánto falta para la cena?—preguntó una voz masculina desde la entrada de la cocina. Jennifer se giró para ver de quien se trataba, un impaciente Scorpius se ubicaba en el umbral. Se percató de que la muchacha lo observaba y la miró extrañado— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hablar—le contestó con simpleza la chica.

—Joven Scorpius, en 20 minutos estará listo todo—le informó Griselda, la cocinera baja y regordeta con rostro de corazón; quien Jennifer encontró muy dulce.

— Ve a prepararte Jennifer, pronto cenarás con la familia—la apresuró la otra mujer, más joven que Griselda y de nombre Alba. Jennifer se bajó del banquillo en que estaba y obedeció en salir del lugar, pasando por el lado de Scorpius que seguía parado donde mismo. Él la miraba disimuladamente.

Fue hasta el cuarto de baño para lavarse las manos. No sabía si debía de cambiarse de ropa para la cena o simplemente ir como estaba, no tenía la menor idea de cómo era la costumbre en casa de los Malfoy y eso la confundía, peor aún, estaba un tanto frustrada.

—Vamos, solo es una cena. No debe tener nada en especial—se dijo a si misma convenciéndose de cualquier otra idea más formal.

Salió del baño decidida a no arreglarse ni un poco para cenar, bastaría con su presencia y que se viera bien, ambas se cumplían. Prefirió pasar los últimos minutos en su cuarto, había olvidado por completo darle un poco más de comida a Alma para que la lechuza no se molestara con ella. A pesar de ser un animal, tenía su temperamento y a Jennifer no le agradaba para nada ser mordida cada cinco minutos cuando el ave se enojaba.

Se percató que la lechuza estaba tranquila en su jaula que estaba junto a la ventana pero que le faltaba comida, además de tener el lazo rojo completamente desordenado. Abrió la rejilla del compartimiento con desconfianza, Alma estaba demasiado quieta; sacó el embase del alimento y lo rellenó para volverlo a su lugar. Acercó sus manos para atar la cinta con delicadeza, giró la cinta y ató como siempre alrededor del cuello del ave pero al momento de quitar sus manos, la lechuza se movió y le picó el dedo molesta. Sintió una punzada en su dedo índice, le ardía y sangraba, se quejó un poco del dolor, pero era algo que se esperaba del ave luego de tanta tranquilidad. La miró recelosa, pero el animal comía tranquilamente del embase de comida.

Diez minutos después estuvo bajando las escaleras para ir a cenar, en su dedo índice había un trozo de venda atado improvisadamente por ella misma para no manchar la ropa. Se sentó en una larga mesa en la cual solo se ocupaban los cuatro primeros puestos, junto a Astoria y en frente a su derecha, Scorpius. En la cabecera Draco Malfoy.

Se alivió al ver tan informal al joven rubio.

—Traigan la comida—les ordenó la mujer a su lado.

Griselda y Alba agitaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo y los platos levitaron hasta los lugares de cada uno, bajando lentamente hasta tocar la mesa. Todos comenzaron a comer con tranquilidad y en silencio. Jennifer imitó el acto de todo, sin decir nada.

—Dime Jennifer—dijo en tono grave el hombre a la cabecera de mesa. Draco estaba serio pero la miraba con curiosidad— ¿Tienes pensado en que casa quieres quedar?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida, justo estaba en el tenedor metido en la boca y se sorprendió con lo que la interrogaba. Sus ojos fueron quienes expresaron su impresión.

Tragó con dificultad.

—No…—dudó mirando hacia todos lados—en realidad, ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la mente. ¿A cuál casa vas tú, Scorpius?

—Slytherin—le contestó desinteresado mientras comía.

— ¿Y algún deporte que se practica en Salem?—volvió a intentar Draco.

—Oh, sí. Es una escuela solo de chicas, así que hay patinaje mágico, pero no soy buena en algo tan…delicado. Pero se formó un equipo de Quiddich y jugaba en ese.

—Quiddich, ¿Eres buena?—volvió a preguntarle Draco, interesado.

Jennifer se sonrojó levemente y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Vamos Jennifer, no debes ponerte nerviosa; no es necesario la modestia—le alentó su tía.

—Este año era mi turno de ser la capitana del equipo, pero ahora estoy en Hogwarts—contó Jennifer frustrada y levemente sonrojada.

Scorpius se atragantó con la comida y comenzó a reír disimuladamente.

—Pero no importa, supongo que por algo sucedió—retomó, mirando agudamente al rubio-en el castillo se verá la verdadera situación.

No se volvió a referir al tema en la mesa; de hecho, habían seguido comiendo tranquilamente y la familia Malfoy había hecho uno que otro comentario del cual Jennifer ignoraba completamente. Solo se dedicó a mirar sutilmente a Scorpius, quien permanecía quedamente comiendo.

Se sintió inquieta por el resto de la noche; habían terminado de comer y se retiraron cada uno por su lado, su tía recordándole que se sintiera como en su casa y que podía hacer lo que quisiese. Más no sabía qué hacer, se sentía una intrusa y no quería hacer nada malo.

Se encerró en su habitación por el resto de la noche, sin cruzarse con nadie en una casa tan grande y elegante, que se sentía vacía si es que no estaban todos reunidos en un mismo lugar. No sabía que estarían haciendo Astoria, Draco o Scorpiu; no tenía ni la menor idea de que le gustaba ni nada similar, por lo cual era una gran interrogante para la chica que harían cuando ahora mismo ella se encontraba en su habitación, sin saber qué hacer ni si recorrer por el gran sitio.

Sería mejor que esperara para tener un poco más de confianza para incursionarse por la casa; ahora sería mejor—si es que no quería pasar recostada en la cama sin hacer absolutamente nada—que comenzara a leer '_Historia de la Magia' _como el primer libro en el pequeño lote para averiguar algo sobre los Malfoy. No tenía conocimiento en cual estarían los datos que necesitaba, pero debía esforzarse si quería averiguarlo.

**-.-**

**Es todo por ahora.**

**¿Logrará descubrir algo en los libros de historia sobre los Malfoy? **

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTEN! **

**Cariños C.**


	4. Capitulo 1: Tercera parte Albus

**¡Hola lectores! Lamento mucho la tardanza en publicar el capítulo, pero estaba con un pequeño problema de inspiración para esta parte. Espero que les guste el capítulo y espero con ansias a que comentan sobre él, se aceptan críticas constructivas :D **

**Black Andro: muchas gracias por comentar ¡Me encanta tu emoción y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo! **

**mikaelita-cullen: gracias por comentar la historia y espero que sigas leyéndola. **

**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron y que agregaron a sus alertas la historia. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Jennifer Gregory. Todos los demás son de JK Rowling.**

3.-

Se sintió inquieta por el resto de la noche; habían terminado de comer y se retiraron cada uno por su lado, su tía recordándole que se sintiera como en su casa y que podía hacer lo que quisiese. Más no sabía qué hacer, se sentía una intrusa y no quería hacer nada malo.

Se encerró en su habitación por el resto de la noche, sin cruzarse con nadie en una casa tan grande y elegante, que se sentía vacía si es que no estaban todos reunidos en un mismo lugar. No sabía que estarían haciendo Astoria, Draco o Scorpius; no tenía ni la menor idea de que les gustaba ni nada similar, por lo cual era una gran interrogante para la chica que harían cuando ahora mismo ella se encontraba en su habitación, sin saber qué hacer más que observar las cuatro paredes que la rodeaban.

Sería mejor que esperara para tener un poco más de confianza para incursionarse por la casa; ahora sería mejor—si es que no quería pasar recostada en la cama sin hacer absolutamente nada—que comenzara a leer '_Historia de la Magia' _como el primer libro en el pequeño lote para averiguar algo sobre los Malfoy. No tenía conocimiento en cual estarían los datos que necesitaba, pero debía esforzarse si quería averiguarlo.

Leyó sin cesar hasta las tres de las madrugada, hoja por hoja que avanzaba leía sobre el cómo inició la magia, sobre la información que se poseía del gran mago Merlín y sobre las peleas y lo difícil que fue manejar la hechicería cuando la tan útil varita no existía aún; los primeros enemigos y magos oscuros y los embrujos de las primeras épocas mágicas. Se sorprendió múltiples veces al leer algunos datos sobre Merlín que no recordaba haberlos leído antes; como también cuando se relataba sobre las criaturas mitológicas.

Se sintió increíblemente aliviada cuando llegó a la sección que hablaba netamente de las escuelas mágicas y buscó ansiosa Hogwarts, se relataba sobre su fundación y que Rowenda Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor y Helga Hufflepuff habían sido sus fundadores hace mil años. Supo sobre la historia de cada uno de ellos; el cómo se llegaba al castillo, cómo se seleccionaba a cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts y cuál era el criterio de cada una de las casas.

"_Gryffindor: Un buen Gryffindor tiene gran osadía, temple y caballerosidad. Son capaces de todo por defender en lo que creen y nunca se dan por vencidos. También son capaces de romper las reglas si es necesario y les encantan los retos, cuanto más difíciles, mejor._

_Hufflepuff: Son de carácter justo aun cuando una situación se torne difícil para decidir ellos siempre son equitativos, tienen un gran corazón, son compasivos y leales, su nobleza es grande, por lo regular siempre colaboran con causas nobles, de salvaguardar, o de proteger._

_Slytherin: Carácter habilidoso, astutos, ventajosos, les gusta el poder y tenerlo, son listos y calculadores, analíticos profundamente, ellos piensan y luego actúan, son de carácter dominante por lo regular._

_Ravenclaw: Individuos muy inteligentes, más arriba del promedio entre los magos, son estudiosos, hambrientos del conocimiento, usualmente les agrada sentirse retados intelectualmente, son por lo regular los mejores en las clases, tienen buena memoria, son muy metódicos y perfeccionistas" _

Leyó atenta las características más relevantes de cada una de las casas, queriendo dejarse llevar por alguna de las cualidades pero ninguna la describía completamente como ella pretendía. Se sintió identificaba con un poco de algunas, más ninguna la convenció completamente.

Frustrante para decir verdad.

Se enseñaba sobre los terrenos del castillo, sus aulas y sus protecciones anti muggles. Los directores que habían tenido la escuela y también una biografía y los increíbles aportes de cada uno de ellos. Más se decepcionó al llegar hasta _Armando Dippet, _quien había dirigido la escuela hasta 1946 y solo encontrarse con el nombre de Albus Dumbledore, a quien solo mencionaban un par de veces.

Si solamente llegaba hasta la dirección de la escuela en 1946, el resto del libro no hablaba sobre más de aquel año de la historia. Y si sus cálculos no le fallaban nada relacionado con la familia Malfoy aparecería en el libro.

Los ojos ya le pesaban y pedían a gritos que el largo día terminara de una vez por todas para poder descansar, pero Jennifer era testaruda y con respecto a eso aun peor, pero debía de aceptar que se sentía agotada y que su cerebro necesitaba darse un respiro, pero no sin antes de seleccionar entre los libros el que continuaría leyendo.

"_Magia Moderna", "Hechos históricos que deberías saber", "Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" e "Historia mágica, última actualización Enero de 2022" _este último, que había estado en la biblioteca de Andrómeda Hiddleston.

Le sorprendió el título de este último, no por lo banal de 'Historia mágica', si no por lo que continuaba sobre su última actualización, peor aún en pequeñas letras doradas debajo de la fecha, señalaba _"Octubre, 2020" _

¿Era acaso que su mente ya le estaba jugando una mala pasada y le exigía descanso? ¿Era posible que fuera tan reciente o algo andaba mal con el texto?

Dejó de lado el libro sintiendo gran curiosidad por él, pero debía dormir y tal vez no aguantaría más en pie.

Se recostó sobre la blanda cama con el pijama puesto, preparándose para un nuevo día que vendría y para seguir con esa distinta vida que se incursionaba a descubrir.

Lo último que se cruzó por su mente, fue el rostro prolijo y bello de Scorpius Malfoy.

Pensó que un sol resplandeciente la despertaría por la mañana, pero el día estaba lo suficientemente nublado para que no se colara un solo rayo solar. Recordó de inmediato que en Gran Bretaña el clima era por lo general nublado, no como en Massachussets que el clima variaba mucho con respecto a la estación.

Su teléfono celular se encargó de hacerla despertar a las diez de la mañana para no pasar durmiendo hasta las dos del mediodía. Como agradecía a los muggles esos útiles inventos.

Se alivió de sobremanera que el baño le quedara casi en frente de la habitación, así no tendría que pasearse por toda la mansión en pijamas. Se duchó de forma rápida y se cambió de ropa por algo menos formal, optando por una camiseta oscura y encima un sweater más un simple jeans.

Bajó hasta el primer nivel con la idea de encontrarse con alguien de la familia e imaginando que por la hora, con alguien desayunando, pero estuvo errada porque al llegar al comedor lo encontró completamente vacío. Había tres tazas ya ocupadas y planos sucios encima de la mesa.

Ignoró por completo el hecho de que no la hayan esperado y se sentó en el asiento que le correspondía. Se sirvió una taza de té y se preparó un pan tostado.

— ¡Oh, señorita Jennifer!—exclamó desde la entrada de la cocina la regordeta bruja, Griselda—no sabía que estaba aquí, pensé que no desayunaría y vine a recoger la loza.

Jennifer miró con deseo su pan, sintiendo más hambre.

—No se preocupe, retire lo demás. No se preocupe por mí.

Griselda movió la varita y la vajilla levito para irse hasta la cocina. La mujer no se movió de su puesto mientras Jennifer continuaba comiendo si apuro.

— ¿Dónde está la familia Malfoy?—le preguntó suavemente.

—Ellos desayunaron hace una hora. Los señores Malfoy fueron a su trabajo; Scorpius salió a dar una vuelta por el jardín supongo.

— ¿Estamos muy lejos de alguna ciudad muggle? ¿O algún sector donde salir?

—Claro que sí, solo hay unas cuantas mansiones por el sector y a unos kilómetros esta Bradford

Se limitó a asentir y siguió comiendo sin volver a hacer otro comentario.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por lo que la rodeaba, empezando por la peculiar familia Malfoy.

Cuando terminó de comer de retiró de la mesa y subió hasta su cuarto para mirar por la ventana de este. La vista daba a muchos árboles y terrenos verdes que se extendían por varios metros sin permitirle ver alguna casa cercana.

Se preguntó dónde estaría Scorpius.

Tomó su capa de paseo, la cual era de color gris oscuro con los bordes en rosado y salió tranquilamente de la casa. El antejardín de la mansión Malfoy era lo suficientemente extenso como para armar un campo de Quidditch en él; se puso a caminar con dirección al gran portón de salida, sintiéndose un poco asustada por si aparecía alguien extraño. No conocía a absolutamente a nadie allí.

Salió del recinto Malfoy.

Hacia ambos de sus costados se encontraban dos largos senderos, en los cuales en ninguno de ellos se distinguía su fin. Se puso a caminar por el de la derecha, solo por instinto, ya que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el norte. Únicamente había tierra, árboles, flores y uno que otro insecto que pasaba volando por su lado, ni siquiera había marcas de autos en el suelo, el lugar estaba realmente desierto para su mala fortuna; no pasaría ningún taxi o vehículo que la aventara a Bradford.

Jennifer ya calculaba que llevaba unos quince minutos caminando por el mismo sendero y el paisaje no variaba, no aparecía nada en su vista distinto al monótono panorama verde.

De pronto, sintió un siseo proveniente de los matorrales a sus espaldas y el corazón le dio un vuelco, podía percibir la presencia de alguien detrás de ella.

Inmediatamente llevó su mano al bolsillo de su capa y cogió su varita para dar vuelta y mirar quien estaba allí. Se sorprendió al hallarse con un chico apuntándole con la varita a solo un par de metros.

—No puedes hacer nada de magia fuera de Hogwarts, aun no tienes 17, Scorpius—le dijo mostrándose relajada e ignorando el hecho de estar siendo apuntada. Le sonrió ganadora.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó sin bajar su varita e ignorando las palabras de Jennifer.

—Vine a dar una vuelta.

Scorpius la miró entrecerrando los ojos, se podía notar la desconfianza a kilómetros reflejada en su mirada.

— ¡No me refiero a eso!—gruñó y la observó por completo— ¿Qué haces aquí, por qué viniste?

—Scorpius, no tengo malas intenciones, en lo absoluto. Sabes que la abuela murió y ya no tengo tutor legal, el ministerio no me permite vivir sola. Tu familia es lo más cercano que me queda—le explicó, sintiendo una leve punzada en el pecho. No le era muy agradable la situación—y con lo que más se poseía contacto.

— ¿Nosotros? Si nunca te habíamos conocido; solo sabíamos cuando la abuela comentaba de ti.

— ¡No lo sé, Scorpius!—exclamó tratando de mantener la calma—Tu sabes más que yo porque no tenía idea que tenía una tía, con esposo e hijo.

El rubio no parecía ceder ante las palabras de quien era su prima, seguía firme manteniendo la varita en alto directamente hacia ella.

—Y si me tienes desconfianza—sacó su varita de su capa; pudo notar como Scorpius se tensionó. Más ella solo soltó un bufido, desesperanzada—no tengo problema en hacer esto.

Jennifer lanzó su varita en dirección a su primo, sin dudar en el acto de quedar desarmada y con mucha confianza y seguridad. Si su primo no confiaba en ella, no tenía ningún impedimento en entregarle su varita en son de paz.

Scorpius trató de ocultar su impresión pero ese gesto no se escapó ante los ojos de Jennifer; se encogió de hombros demostrando paz.

—No tengo ninguna intención, supongo que no reparas que mi abuelo murió hace menos de una semana. Lamento decirte que no ando para ese tipo de cosas—le sonrió lo más que pudo pero no logro sacar más que una extraña mueca.

Se dio vuelta y dio unos pasos más para seguir caminado, ordenar sus ideas y sus actitudes, le vendrían bien con aquel puro aire y tranquilo lugar.

Se detuvo a los pocos pasos sin dar la vuelta.

—Dejas mi varita en mi cuarto.

Claro, ahora para Jennifer era evidente la actitud de Scorpius; él desconfiaba de ella y en su procedencia. Tal vez pensó que arruinaría su familia. Pero no lograba comprender que motivos habían detrás de aquello, si ella no conocía absolutamente nada de ellos más que sus nombres, aun que pareciera penoso. Y a su parecer, ellos si tenían algunos datos sobre su persona; Andromeda había hablado de ella las veces que los visitaba.

Ahora calzaba.

Recordaba las veces que su abuela salía de casa y se excusaba porque debía ir al ministerio en Inglaterra, ir a visitar a sus amigas en Londres. Todo sin duda estaba relacionado con el país y en especial con la otra hija que tenía, Astoria y su familia.

No entendía por qué nunca se lo habían comentado, o si acaso ella había estado durante toda su vida interesada en permanecer en Salem y no se había tomado el tiempo de averiguar un poco más de su árbol genealógico.

Se rió de sí misma al ser tan desinteresada a veces.

Si podía sacar algo positivo de todo lo sucedido, era que finalmente podría sacar información de dónde venía, de qué había sido de su madre cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, como también de su papá; averiguaría lo más posible mientras estuviera en Inglaterra. No dejaría esas preguntas sin responder, no ignoraría el tema como siempre lo hacía y habían hecho con ella.

Estaba interesada en averiguar un poco más.

Volvió a la casa cuando ya eran las cinco de la tarde, el tiempo se le pasaba volando cuando se trataba de los problemas y complicaciones, además de que el estómago pedía un poco de alimento.

Fue directamente a su habitación y allí encontró su varita encima de la cama. Recordó la expresión de Scorpius y ese cambio repentino cuando ella se encontraba desarmada. Tal vez después de todo él no era tan serio y desinteresado como pensó en un principio.

Se dirigió hasta el cuarto de Scorpius dispuesta para empezar con el pie derecho y llevarse bien con su primo, tenía el leve presentimiento que sería lo más cercano que tendría a su nueva familia.

Tocó dos veces la puerta y desde adentro le gritó la voz grave y suave de Scorpius que entrara. De seguro el no pensaba que se trataba de ella tocando.

—Hola Scorpius—lo saludó entrando en el cuarto, pero quedándose en la entrada.

Era una habitación tan amplia como la de ella pero con colores en verde y plata, había banderines que decían _Slytherin_ como otros que poseían una serpiente en él. La habitación denotaba un estilo moderno y juvenil, que claramente pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes.

Le pareció cómodo el lugar e ignoró la apática mirada de su primo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le cuestionó— ¿Acaso no te dije que si necesitabas algo no sería yo quien te ayudara?

Jennifer le sonrió divertida.

— ¿En serio? No lo recuerdo—fingió—pero de todos modos, _primo, _gracias por dejar mi varita en mi alcoba—le sonrió y le giñó el ojo, luego soltó una pequeña risa y salió dejándolo solo.

Las cosas no se amenizaron mucho luego de esa situación. Por lo menos, no por el lado del Malfoy menor. Jennifer hacía constantes intentos en entablar conversaciones a lo largo del día y él simplemente optaba por ignorarla o hacer banales comentarios acerca de lo que le hablaba. Parecía que no quería topársela por la casa.

Draco y Astoria Malfoy llegaron a las siete de la tarde del trabajo. Astoria interrogó sutilmente a Jennifer si acaso estaba cómoda y lo que había hecho durante el día; Jennifer no tuvo absoluto problema en omitir el hecho de que su hijo la había estado apuntando amenazadoramente con la varita, pero le habló sobre su paseo por el solitario lugar.

—Cuando quieras puedes ir a Bradford—le sugirió mientras comían la cena—solo le dices a Robert, el chofer, y él te llevará.

—Muchas gracias

—No es muy divertido Bradford—habló Draco—no hay muchos magos por estos sectores.

—En Salem promueven la convivencia con los muggles—comentó Jennifer luego de beber un sorbo de su jugo de calabazas—que ya de hecho, me es divertido compartir con ellos.

— ¿Salem es pro-muggle?—preguntó Draco. Jennifer ignoró la cohibición que le daba cuando él se dirigía directamente hacia ella. Le gustó que se interesaran en sus conocimientos.

—Si—contestó amigablemente—es por lo sucedido con las fundadoras de la escuela hace siglos ¿Recuerdan cuando se quemaba a la gente culpada de hechicería? Bueno, se tuvo que tener una convivencia amena con los muggle y fingir ser uno. Las brujas de Salem sacaron provecho con eso y quieren promoverlo para que las chicas que estudien en su instituto no tengan prejuicios contra ellos.

—No esta tan mal—comentó Astoria comprensivamente—los muggle tienen inventos interesantes. Tienen el teléfono celular y las computadoras, son objetos divertidos. Scorpius tiene unos ¿no es así, hijo?

El la miró avergonzado.

—Sí, mamá—admitió abochornado—tengo unos.

— ¿Enserio Scorpius?—preguntó interesada Jennifer—es genial, yo también tengo pero solo ocupo el teléfono, aun que ahora tan de lejos no creo que sea conveniente.

Scorpius asintió ante las palabras de Jennifer y miró molesto a su madre; no sabía que encontraban sus padres en esa sonrisa de Jennifer, que les agradaba e inspiraba a hablarle.

Esa misma noche volvió a retomar la lectura con _Historia Mágica_, libro que le daba especial curiosidad por su última actualización en enero del mismo año.

— ¿Cómo diablos es eso posible?—se preguntó a sí misma, puesto que su abuela ya había muerto para esa fecha.

Indagó las primeras hojas del libro leyendo atentamente la información que se daba sobre él. No encontraba nada anormal en los datos que daban hasta que se percató en el número de la edición y en las instrucciones del libro.

"_Edición exclusiva, solo fueron publicados 5 libros sobre Historia Mágica actualizada"_

"_Este libro no contiene solamente información mágica hasta cierto punto de la historia. Isaías Montgomery creó el mejor libro mágico que se ha tenido conocimiento hasta ahora. _

_En esta edición exclusiva podrás encontrar toda la información que se tenga de la historia mágica hasta la última actualización que se irá dando cada dos años, no debes entregar tu libro para ser renovado, este lo hará por sí mismo agregándose páginas en el final con los nuevos datos que se posean._

_Si no encuentras la información que deseas en él, solo basta con colocar tu varita en la hoja en blanco en el final del libro y pensar en el hecho que quieres que aparezca. No tardará más de un par de segundos en obtener el dato necesario._

_Agradecemos su preferencia"_

Más impresionada no se podía encontrar en ese momento, aquel libro delante de ella era tan novedoso y exclusivo como tal vez ningún otro sobre historia. El solo hecho de ser actualizado solo le daba una gran ventaja por sobre otras personas.

Ahora la duda entraba. ¿Era tan especial? ¿Estaría allí lo que buscaba?

Abrió en el índice que buscó un título en especial que podría darle la respuesta, ya que si su memoria no le fallaba y tampoco sus cálculos, todo estaría relacionado con algo ocurrido hace varios años atrás y que había tenido tanta importancia en el mundo mágico como ninguna otra cosa.

—Bingo—sonrió victoriosa para llegar al capítulo—la época oscura del señor tenebroso.

No necesitó leer para saber lo que había sucedido en aquel entonces, todo eso se lo habían enseñado en Salem durante su tercer año de educación con los mejores de los detalles que podían dar. Conocía lo que había sucedió en ambas guerras y como había terminado todo.

¿Cómo era que hubiese olvidado ese tan importante hecho? Con eso le encajaba absolutamente todo. Solo debía leer para saber en qué parte estaría la familia Malfoy involucrada.

Se mantuvo despierta hasta tarde leyendo sobre Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, su vida y obra. Enterándose de pasada de muchos datos de Hogwarts como también de lo que había hecho durante la guerra.

No eligió leer sobre la familia de sangre pura, Malfoy. Prefirió dejarlo para otro día, puesto que en ese momento se veía en deuda con ellos por tomar su tutoría y brindarle hogar en su casa. Cayó en la idea de que sería una completa imprudencia, irrespetuoso y descortés de su parte averiguar sobre el pasado de ellos, puesto que si algo malo había sucedido ella debía enterarse cuando fuese necesario y conveniente.

Dejó el marcador de libro en la sección de la segunda guerra, para cuando quisiese leer lo que estaba relacionado con la familia Malfoy.

En esos momentos, se conformaría leyendo los libros nuevos de hechizos que había heredado.

La primera semana en la Mansión Malfoy fue la más insufrible que pudo haber tenido. No sabía qué hacer en la gran casa, ya que solo se iba del living donde miraba televisión, a la cocina, al gran jardín, leía uno que otro libro y ocupaba su computadora para pasar el aburrimiento jugando en ella juegos muggles.

Intentó múltiples veces hablar con Scorpius pero él no parecía interesarse en ella, ni en ningunas de sus palabras, simplemente la ignoraba por más amigable que fuese Jennifer y por más intentos que hacía con diferentes temas. El rubio no parecía querer dialogar.

¿En qué diablos se parecían entonces según Andromeda?

Lo vio practicar Quidditch un día durante la tarde, volaba rápidamente por el jardín con un pequeño bate en la mano y persiguiendo una bludger para golpearla. Se movía ágilmente por el patio procurando que oscura y dura pelota no se estrellara con ningún árbol.

Se veía tan concentrado.

Jennifer sonrió para sí misma viendo a su primo entrenar con tanta determinación y tesón. Le enorgulleció que ese pariente más cercano que tenía le gustara tanto ese deporte como a ella. Por lo menos tenían algo en común.

—Que injusto—se quejó en silencio—se ve bien hasta sudando.

Luego una gran idea se le cruzó por la mente.

Buscó entre sus pertenencias un libro en particular, leía portada por portada buscando aquel tomo que había sacado entre la colección de su abuela y que ni ella misma había leído.

"_Las mejores estrategias del Quidditch" _rezaba el libro en su portada con imágenes en movimiento alrededor del libro. Lo hojeó con curiosidad y notó que mostraban técnicas para jugar en situaciones difíciles pero ignoró sus ganas de seguir leyéndolo para bajar al primer nivel de la casa. Específicamente, al patio.

Se percató que algo venía volando hacia ella con gran velocidad, el objeto lo distinguió como la bludger con la que Scorpius jugaba y se agachó rápidamente para no ser golpeada por ella o por el mismo rubio que la perseguía.

La golpeó contra una red a un costado y se bajó de la escoba para retenerla en sus manos y meterla en un baúl para dejarla sujeta.

—Estuvo cerca—dijo Jennifer levantándose del suelo—buen golpe

—Gracias—respondió Scorpius secamente.

—Así que…Golpeador—mencionó acercándose a él—me gusta como juegas.

Scorpius se levantó del suelo dejando de lado el baúl donde quedaba el equipo de Quidditch y miró a Jennifer, esperando que le dijera a lo que venía.

—Em, gracias—respondió nuevamente, la muchacha sonreía con honestidad.

—Oh, sí, sí. Ten—le tendió el libro que llevaba—estaba en la colección de la abuela y me parecería conveniente que lo tuvieras.

Scorpius lo recibió mirándolo con interés, hojeando de inmediato las páginas.

—Es edición exclusiva, creo que salieron muy pocos. Supongo que la abuela le gustaría que lo tuvieses tú. ¡Cuídalo, eh!—le sonrió complacida, esperaba que le sirviera.

Scorpius estaba sorprendido con aquel obsequio que le había dado de improviso Jennifer. No había esperado que ella apareciera en el jardín mientras practicaba y que casi le llegara una bludger en el rostro. Sintió alivio que ella reaccionara rápidamente.

La miraba extrañado, se sentía así y no podía ocultarlo; más una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios que le había contagiado.

— ¡Disfrútalo!—lo sacó de sus pensamientos—cuando quieras comentamos de Quidditch.

—Sí…—respondió dudoso—sería novedoso.

Ella se volteó dejándolo sudado en el jardín con un montón de preguntas en la cabeza.

¿Acaso seguiría intentando agradarle? Porque si seguía así, lo conseguiría pronto. Jennifer Gregory estaba incursionando en sus temas favoritos y eso le agradaba. Después de todo parecía que estaba juzgándola muy rápidamente para ser su familiar y solo estaba allí porque la ley se lo mandaba.

Su teléfono celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, odiaba cuando ese objeto muggle vibrada en sonaba estrepitosamente.

— ¿Diga?—contestó.

—Hola Scorp, habla Albus.

— ¿Qué tal, amigo?—preguntó entrando en la casa, debía sacarse la sudada ropa

—Ya sabes, pasando las vacaciones y practicando un poco mis primos Quidditch.

Albus tenía suerte de que tuviese un clan de primos con quien practicar Quidditch, entre todos seguramente armaba por lo menos dos equipos con los jugadores con lo necesario.

—Que suerte, yo acabo de tener un sesión de bludger, no tengo un clan con quien jugar—ambos rieron a través del móvil.

—Hey, Scorpius ¿Qué te parece que fuéramos al callejón Diagon con Nott y los gemelos Scamander?

—Claro, no tengo problema. ¿Jueves a las tres de la tarde? Realmente no tengo nada divertido que hacer—pensó, dándose cuenta que estaban a Lunes.

—Sí, no tengo problema. Fuera de la tienda de mi tío George.

—Allá nos vemos.

Colgó el aparato y lo lanzó sobre su cama. Después de todo le era eficaz cuando estaban fuera de Hogwarts hablar por celulares en vez de enviar una lechuza.

Durante la cena hizo el comentario sobre su salida con sus amigos, esperando que no se opusieran al plan.

—No llegues muy tarde el jueves, hijo—le advirtió su madre.

— ¿Irán a ver escobas?—le preguntó su padre, interesado. A él le gustaba mucho el Quidditch.

—Sí, entre Albus y Nott de seguro propondremos nuevas tácticas. Supongo que si leo el libro que me entregó Jennifer sacaré algo bueno—comentó, recordando a su prima. Ella casi se atraganta cuando la nombró.

Se veía sorprendida.

— ¿Un libro?—preguntó su madre

—Oh, sí…Sobre Quidditch, una edición exclusiva que tenía la abuela. ¿No es así, Jennifer?—le preguntó astutamente.

—Por supuesto, creo que es muy bueno según escuché. No lo leí antes de entregárselo a Scorpius, así que espero que me lo comente en algún momento.

—Ningún problema—le respondió con una sonrisa irónica. Ambos trataban de acorralarse.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no van juntos el jueves? De seguro Jennifer querrá visitar el callejón Diagon, además de a tus amigos—sugirió Draco tranquilamente. Se había percatado de los ataques entre los primos.

Ambos se atragantaron con la comida.

—Papá…—gruñó Scorpius por lo bajo.

—Sería divertido Señor Malfoy, pero ya tengo planes para el jueves; le pedí a Robert que me llevara a Bradford porque necesito cambiar mis dólares por libras; además que quiero conocer la ciudad—se adelantó Jennifer a contestar tranquilamente. Scorpius noto como lo miraba—lo dejamos para otra vez ¿te parece?—le consultó sutilmente.

—Claro, _prima_—le respondió mirándola mordaz.

Parecía que comenzaba a agradarle esa chica, ya veía en que se parecían después de todo.

El día martes estuvieron los dos solos en casa, exceptuando a los sirvientes. Los padres de Scorpius por lo general se retiraban del trabajo temprano aquel día, pero habían tenido un problema con la empresa y debieron quedarse trabajando.

—Oye, Gregory—la llamó cuando la vio pasar por el living.

—Dime, Scorpius—se devolvió para mirarlo.

—Te paso una escoba y te juego un partido de Quidditch con quaffles. Malfoy v/s Gregory.

Jennifer soltó una carcajada

— ¿Y ese interés, de dónde salió?—le preguntó acercándose al rubio.

—Encontré algo en el libro que me diste—sacó de su bolsillo la fotografía que había encontrado. Jennifer se entraba con su equipo de Quidditch de Salem volando por el campo—además de una mía.

— ¿En serio? Ni idea, yo no la puse ahí.

—Lo sé—miró la fotografía en que volaba Jennifer—era de la abuela y tenía una de cada uno.

Ella sonrió nostálgica y le agradó ese momento.

— ¿Cuántas veces ganaron?—le preguntó directamente, interesado.

—No te lo diré, Malfoy.

— ¡Vamos, no me digas que nunca!—se burló odiosamente.

—Quiero ser modesta—ironizó—no quiero defraudar a mi primo. ¿Su equipo cómo va?

Scorpius la miró con una sonrisa socarrona y se hechó a reír.

—No tengo problemas en decir que perdimos el año pasado. Vamos Gregory, ahora tu.

—Ganamos dos años seguidos—largó con orgullo—pero retomando, no, no jugaré Quidditch.

Se sorprendió de la negativa de ella, pensaba que no se negaría a un juego de Quidditch.

—Y no, no me suelo negar a jugar pero esperaré a entrar a Hogwarts y que me llegué la nueva escoba—se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

Rió, lo había desairado al buen estilo Greengrass, dando a relucir la mejor de las sonrisas y el mejor de los ánimos.

El día jueves tuvo que esperar a que Robert dejara a Jennifer en Bradford para ir a dejarlo a él hasta el callejón Diagon. Una vez que estuvo allí, se dirigió inmediatamente a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley que tenía el tío de su amigo.

Allí se encontraban esperándolo Andrew Nott, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander y Albus Potter. Los saludó a todos y comenzaron a charlar sobre lo que estaba siendo de sus vacaciones por esos días.

—Eh, cuidado Scorpius—le advirtió Andrew—no hablemos de nuestras técnicas para vencerlos este año frente a un león y un águila—bromeó refiriéndose a los gemelos.

—Claro, si con tal les ganaremos este año—presumió Lorcan— Gryffindor tiene otra victoria este año.

—Ni lo creas—lo interceptó Albus—es el año de Slytherin… ¡Lo sé!

—Ravenclaw tiene muchas posibilidades también—salió en la defensa Lysander—no olviden que empatamos con Slytherin el año pasado.

—Si, por desgracias—bromeó Scorpius. Todos rieron mientras miraban los nuevos productos que George Weasley había inventado.

Compraron algunos sortilegios y novedades que encontraron para luego ir por comida a la nueva tienda que se había instalado en el callejón. Hicieron sus pedidos y comenzaron a charlar sobre lo que vendría en Hogwarts.

—Estoy seguro de a Lorcan y Lysander tendrán castigados antes de la segunda semana—apostó Andrew mirando a los traviesos gemelos.

—No estés tan seguro—replicó Lysander con la boca llena—papá nos advirtió este año

—Si—se lamentó Lorcan—pero mamá no lo tomó en cuenta y dijo que expresáramos nuestro talento con las bromas.

— ¿Y tu Albus, por qué tan callado?

Todos miraron al moreno ojiverde. Albus Potter estaba más callado de lo normal y se mantenía riendo de los chistes de hacían sus amigos.

—Nada—respondió—solo me recordaba que James me comentó que habría una alumna nueva en la escuela.

— ¿Enserio?—interrogaron todos, excepto Scorpius. Él ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero prefería mantenerlo en secreto.

— ¡Genial!—respondieron los gemelos, les agradaba conocer gente nueva.

— ¿Qué más te dijo James, cómo se enteró?—le preguntó Scorpius, curioso.

—Habló con el profesor Longbottom y él le contó. Dijo que irá en nuestro año ¿Qué creen, cómo será?

_Muy linda y odiosamente adorable sonrisitas._ Pensó Scorpius inmediatamente.

—Espero que linda—dijo Scorpius, fingiendo para que no se percataran que él ya sabía—Si es una chica puede ser de Beauxbatons o del Instituto de Brujas de Salem.

—Toda la razón Scorpius—coincidió Albus—no debe ser agradable que te transfieran para sexto.

—Sí, pero con los mejores chicos de Hogwarts se sentirá como en casa—alardeó Lysander, moviéndose el cabello rubio.

—Oh claro—se burló Albus—pero eres menor así que no te ilusiones Scamander.

Volvieron a reir y Scorpius con Albus chocaron los puños.

—Oye, dime Albus. ¿Irás a casa algún día a practicar?—le preguntó Scorpius—no es divertido perseguir una bludger por todo el jardín solo

—Claro, solo debo convencer a mi madre—le respondió soltando un bufido—sabes cómo se pone.

Comieron y charlaron cosas de chicos, entre las cuales se podía destacar el Quidditch y las chicas. Lorcan y Lysander les comentaron lamentablemente que habían terminado con Emily Miller y Cassandra Droke, ambas chicas hufflepuff; por el lado de Andrew Nott él seguía felizmente con Jazmine Paxton, una Slytherin con quien ya llevaba un buen tiempo. Scorpius no era serio para las relaciones, así que mejor no le preguntaban, puesto que no se le había visto interesado realmente con alguna muchacha, ya que solo tenía _affaire_ con algunas chicas por un tiempo y luego se le veía soltero. Albus, por su lado era un poco más reservado que sus amigos con respecto a su vida amorosa y se había mantenido soltero el último tiempo negándose a salir con diversas chicas de Hogwarts que estaban interesadas en él.

Ambos chicos de los más guapos de Hogwarts, Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy estaban completamente solteros. Dos serpientes esperando por su chica.

**Final del primer capítulo; ahora para mi viene mejor. **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! QUIERO DE DEJEN POR FAVOR REVIEWS PORQUE ME INSPIRAN A ESCRIBIR CON MAYOR ÁNIMO :D **

**DEJEN SUS PERSPECTIVAS DE LA HISTORIA Y QUE LES GUSTARÍA QUE SUCEDIERA, PORQUE ENSERIO ME INTERESA SABERLO. **

**¡Nos vemos y tendrán capítulo pronto! **


	5. Capitulo 2: Ellos

**Disclaimer: Cualquier personaje que reconozcan en la historia, lugar o lo que sea, no me pertenece…Es claro que son de JK Rowling. **

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Quién ya se registró para PotterMore? ¡Yo ya lo hice! Lightfloo204 elegí. **

**Me demoré en publicar pero créanme que escribí cada día y de vez en cuando me bloqueaba y no me salía palabra coherente. El capítulo es largo y no lo quise cortar en partes como hice con el anterior. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON: Dama Azul, Black Andro, subSora, alelovesoliver, ElyTonks y xOgnAdOrA. Me encanta que comenten y opinen sobre la historia *-* ¡me dan más ganas de escribir! **

**También muchas gracias a los que agregaron a las alertas y favoritos :D **

**Les tengo una página para que vean como son mis queridos personajes: ****http: /**** TalkingPersonajes (Eliminen los espacios) **

**Sin hacerlos esperar más…**

**Here we go! **

1.-

Una lechuza entró volando a la mansión Malfoy cuando quedaba una semana y tres días para que ambos primos debieran entrar a estudiar a Hogwarts. Era la mañana del viernes y la familia se encontraba desayunando, ese día no se esperaba correspondencia.

—Qué extraño—dijo Draco Malfoy cogiendo la carta que traía el ave. Leyó en el membrete que provenía del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería—es para Jennifer por lo que veo—le extendió la carta a quien le pertenecía.

Jennifer también estaba extrañada por la correspondencia, más no dudo un segundo en abrirla ante los curiosos ojos del resto de la familia. Cómo le agradaban esos momentos en que a pesar de las diferencias se sentía parte de esa pequeña familia.

"_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall _

_(Orden de Merlín, segunda clase, animaga registrada) _

_Querida Señorita: Jennifer Alexandra Gregory Greengrass_

_Tenemos el placer de darle cita para asistir a las dependencias del colegio para que su selección de casa sea realizada, dándose este el día martes 23 de agosto en el despacho de la directora Minerva McGonagall a las 9:00 hrs. _

_Se le recuerda que las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre _

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Filius Flitwick  
>Subdirector"<em>

—Por fin podrás ser seleccionada para una casa—le dijo emocionada su tía—además de que podremos ir a comprar los útiles para el año.

— ¿Ya pensaste en qué casa quieres quedar?—le preguntó el antes frío Draco Malfoy, que se comportaba diferente cuando estaban los cuatro en la mesa. Sin duda un punto a favor para Jenn que se tensaba a horrores por lo parco que era.

—Eh…—dudó. Sí, la idea se le había pasado por la mente varias veces y trataba de inclinarse por alguna de ellas pero no tenía idea de cuál era su preferida—leí sobre las casas pero no logro decidirme por una.

—Por suerte el sobrero seleccionador lo hace por ti—la molestó Scorpius, burlesco.

—Por suerte te di ese libro de Quidditch para que mejores los movimientos—lo molestó Jennifer esta vez.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos mirando detenidamente a su _prima_. No se había preguntado en cual casa podría quedar la castaña, no la conocía lo suficiente_—casi nada—_como para opinar cuáles eran sus cualidades que podrían dirigirla a una de las cuatro que existían. Solo podía decir que hasta ahora era: risueña, molestamente adorable, una pequeña mentirosa y astuta; parecía que no se le escapaba ningún momento para contra atracarlo cuando había un intercambio de palabras. Hasta, podía decir que la consideraba distraída, ya que la había pillado sentada en el jardín con una pluma y un cuadernillo sin hacer absolutamente nada.

—No sé dónde queda Hogwarts, en lo absoluto—meditó Jennifer mirando nuevamente el trozo de pergamino—yo…

—No te preocupes, yo iré contigo, no puedes ir sola—la interrumpió amablemente su tía, con una comprensiva sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias—le sonrió Jennifer, agradecida.

—Yo también voy—habló de repente Scorpius, sorprendiéndose él mismo de sus propias palabras. ¿Era acaso que estaba interesado en saber en qué casa la pondrían? No, claro que no lo estaba, solo le daba un poco de curiosidad conocer que vería el sombrero en ella.

—Oh, está bien—contestó extrañada su madre, más no le molestaba que su hijo las acompañara.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Jennifer quien sonreí _agradablemente_ a Astoria, ella le comentaba algo y parecía estar interesada en lo que le decía, le preguntaba curiosa qué diablos sabe quién, puesto no escuchaba su conversación.

No, ella no quedaría en Slytherin.

2.-

La casa de los Potter estaba ubicada en la ciudad de Rotherham, un tanto alejada del centro y en un terreno bastante amplio por motivos que solo los magos lograban comprender. Era una casa bella en medio de mucha naturaleza, de dos pisos y varias habitaciones para cuando recibían la visita de los Weasley.

Albus Potter se encontraba montado sobre su escoba volando de un lado para otro y huyendo de sus primas preferidas, aun que las quería a todas, con Rose y Roxanne se llevaba mejor. Hace ya un rato que les había quitado esa revista que les encantaba leer y de la cual reírse, claro, _corazón de bruja_, era una de sus preferidas.

—Vamos, Al—le pidió Rose, su cabello rojizo se encontraba completamente alborotado gracias a la escoba. Si había algo que Albus conocía muy bien, era la debilidad de Rose al montarse en una escoba.

Soltó una carcajada y miró a ambas. Una cansada y agobiada pelirroja, y otra morena de piel oscura estaba a punto de golpearlo, por supuesto que lo golpearía si tuviera la oportunidad.

—Vamos Albus, que si me entregas la revista prometo no darte una paliza el próximo partido de Quidditch—lo molestó Roxanne para luego sacarle la lengua. Albus se volvió a reír escéptico.

— ¡Eso Roxie, fue un golpe de suerte!—exclamó apuntándola con la revista, grave error, Rose se acercó aprovechando la distracción del ojiverde para recuperarla.

—Lo siento primo, el que pestañea pierde—se lamentó Rose.

Bajaron de las escobas para ir por refrescos. Albus se lamentó de que había acabado la broma, era divertido hostigar a Rose en una escoba y luchar contra Roxanne—que era muy buena volando—en fervientes persecuciones por todo el jardín. De todos modos la entretención no tenía para mucho más tiempo ya que el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte y la oscuridad reinaría por todo el patio. No le gustaba volar cuando estaba de noche.

La madre de Albus, Ginny, ya se encontraba preparando la mesa para una merienda, mientras que Lily la ayudaba poniendo las cosas en la mesa. Su padre, Harry, junto con James habían estado fuera de casa todo el día visitando al tío George en la tienda de chascos que tenía en el callejón Diagon; cómo le gustaba a su hermano estar con su tío preferido averiguando los nuevos productos que inventaba. Así que solo estaba en casa, Ginny, Lily, Rose, Roxanne y Albus.

—Ya quiero entrar a clases—comentó Rose, mientras se sentaba y tomaba un trozo de tarta. Se veía emocionada. Roxanne y Albus se miraron agobiados, ellos no tenían tanta emoción por entrar.

—Yo quiero hacer magia—dijo Roxanne—es por lo único que quiero volver a Hogwarts.

—Debemos buscar un nuevo cazador para el equipo—acotó Albus esta vez—Stevens terminó el año pasado.

— ¿Cuándo irán de compras al callejón? Los resultados de los TIMOS ya llegaron hace unas semanas—les preguntó Rose, curiosa.

—No lo sé—respondió Albus—supongo que la próxima semana ¿Cierto, mamá?—le preguntó a su madre que estaba compartiendo con Lily apartada de la conversación.

—Iremos el lunes, Rosie—le contestó a la pelirroja Weasley Granger—así que anda pensando en que clases tomarás, Albus.

— ¿Cómo te fue en los TIMOS?—curioseó Roxanne mirando al ojiverde, Albus. No habían charlado de los resultados en ninguna oportunidad.

—Bien—contestó Albus recordando los resultados—tuve A en: historia de la magia, adivinación, cuidado de las criaturas mágicas; S Astronomía, encantamiento y DCAO; y E los demás (Pociones, Herbología, Transfiguración)

—Te fue mejor que a mí—comentó Roxanne—solo tuve dos E, 2 A y 5 S. No creo que sea necesario preguntarle a Rose cómo le fue.  
>Rose se sonrojó ante el comentario y soltó una risa nerviosa.<p>

—Tuve extraordinario en casi todas las asignaturas excepto en Astronomía—les contó y se ruborizó más—y en pociones, en ambas solo fue S.

Los otros dos primos se sorprendieron, puesto que habían pensado que todos sus TIMOS estarían marcados solamente con 'E' ya que Rose era la lumbrera de toda la familia, sin duda heredado de su madre, Hermione Granger.

—No te preocupes Rosie, igual podrás tomar esas clases para EXTASIS—la alentó Albus, con una sonrisa comprensiva en sus labios. No dudaba en que sería la mejor de su generación—aun que disputara el puesto codo a codo con Scorpius Malfoy.

—Gracias—contestó un poco más tranquila, suavizándose el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Albus solía hacer sentir mejor a la gente con simples palabras.

Se quedaron charlando mientras se dedicaban a mirar la televisión entreteniéndose con los programas muggles. El tío Harry llegó con James a eso de las nueve de la noche de la Madriguera, lo que daba la señal que Ginny iría junto con Lily a saludar a sus padres y de pasada llevaría a sus sobrinas, ya que sabía que sus padres las estarían esperando para llevárselas a casa. Rose y Roxanne saludaron y se tuvieron que despedir—apenadas—casi de inmediato del tío Harry y sus primos, quedando de verse para cuando fueran a comprar la lista de libros y materiales que deberían ocupar para el nuevo año escolar, que a esas alturas de aproximaba a pasos agigantados.

3.-

El siempre activo James Potter parecía querer hacer gala a sus cualidades puesto que en el verano no se había quedado tranquilo. Salía con sus amigos o con sus primos, si estaba en casa, hostigaba a su hermano Albus o simplemente se montaba en la escoba para practicar Quidditch y enseñarle tácticas a Lily, que de seguro entraría al equipo de Gryffindor ese año.

Esa noche de sábado tampoco fue la excepción, iba de un lado a otro por la casa, tratando de convencer a su padre de que lo dejara ir a Manchester a una _'simple e inocente'_ fiesta.

— ¡Pero si me apareceré allá!—le explicó de nuevo, ya casi arrodillándose frente a él—no sucederá nada.

—No, James—le respondió Harry, ya aburrido del parloteo de su adulto hijo—no puedes ir solo

Albus se encontraba en el living con un libro entre sus manos e ignorando los vanos intentos de su hermano mayor por salir. Sin duda le provocaba gracias aun que tratara de hacer oído sordo a las súplicas; James ya estaba completamente arreglado con su mejor chaqueta de cuero y esperando un simple 'si' para desaparecerse.

—Pero no iré solo…—dijo improvisadamente. Albus dejó de lado la lectura para mirar con que salía esta vez su hermano.

— ¿A si? Y entonces, ¿Con quién iras?

—Con Albus—contestó de repente. El aludido se levantó de inmediato sorprendido de lo que decía— ¿no es así, hermano?

James le suplicaba mediante señas de que lo ayudara. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que la mirada de su padre estaba clavada en él, impaciente. Tal vez podría sacar algo bueno respondiendo afirmativamente.

—Claro, aun que aún no me cambio—improvisó tranquilo—no sé porque te cambiaste tan pronto.

— ¿Irás con él a Manchester?—intervino su padre—porque si es así, vayan antes de que su madre vuelva de la madriguera.

— ¡Gracias, papá!—exclamó emocionado el mayor y le dio un abrazo para luego salir apresurado a su cuarto— ¡No te demores tanto, Albus!

—Sí, si…No tardo—respondió mirando con una inocentona sonrisa a su padre y se encogió de hombro—me voy a cambiar.

James interceptó a su hermano cuando iba pasando por fuera de su cuarto, halando de él para que entrara.

—Graci…

—No creas que esto te saldrá barato, James—lo interrumpió Albus fijando su vista en los ojos marrones.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó directamente.

—Me faltan 20 galeones para comprarme la escoba que quiero y papá no me dará dinero hasta que entremos a Hogwarts—le respondió sin pudor—solo veinte galeones y voy contigo a donde sea que quieras.

—Trato hecho—accedió a regañadientes sacando de un cajón las monedas de oro y entregándoselas—ahora, cámbiate.

Albus orgulloso del buen trato que había hecho con su hermano salió del cuarto para cambiarse e ir Manchester, el mejor lugar—_como varios decían —_para salir a fiestas. Los muggles se daban sus buenos reventones por lo que tenía entendido.

Se cambió por una camiseta verde oscura y encima una chamarra café, jeans y unas zapatillas negras que le gustaba usar—porque le parecía cómoda la ropa muggle—un poco de loción y no hizo el intento de arreglar su cabello porque sabía que se desordenaría de igual manera.

—Listo—le gritó a James desde el living de la casa, quien apareció junto a él en un simple _paff_—deja de hacer eso.

—Cuando saques tu licencia me comprenderás. ¡Nos vamos, papá!—le gritó.

—Hey, pero necesitas dinero muggle—le recordó, Albus.

—De ese ya tengo—le respondió palpando el bolsillo delantero de su jeans y dando una sonrisa altanera—toma mí brazo.

—Diablos…

No, a Albus tampoco le agradaba mucho aparecerse pero aceptaba que era mucho más rápido que una escoba y era necesario tener la licencia para cuando se requiriera esos mareadores viajes.

Aparecieron justo en medio de un callejón oscuro en el cual se podía escuchar la música retumbando en las paredes, en la salida del pasadizo había una larga fila con adolescentes muggles esperando por entrar a un local—del cual provenía la estridente música—mientras bebían.

—Oh, tu plan no resultó tan bien—lo fastidió Albus—creo que demoraremos un buen rato en entrar.

—No creas que no tenía algo planeado, hermano—le respondió pavoneándose frente a unas chicas muggles que miraban interesadas. Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada donde un gran guardia estaba custodiando con un rostro duro y parco.

—Hey, amigo—lo saludó James, ignorando el rostro de perro del grandote. Albus notó como sacaba disimuladamente la varita para apuntarlo por debajo—_confundus._

El hombre agitó su cabeza mirando hacia todos lados, desorientado. Nadie más se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho el intrépido Potter quien, además, había hechizado la lista en un rápido movimiento.

—Mira, aquí están nuestros nombres—apuntó el papel que llevaba el guardia, con una sonrisa impresa de satisfacción

—James y Albus Potter, adelante—leyó y les abrió el paso para que entraran.

El suelo retumbaba bajo sus pies y la música bailable era casi lo único que podía escuchar, el ambiente estaba con olor a tabaco y cientos de muggles bailaban en medio de la pista poco iluminada a excepción de los laser de multicolores. Ese era el entorno que le gustaba a su hermano, donde hubiera chicas con las cuales ligar, trago el cual beber y buena música para bailar.

No podía negar que ese ambiente era contagioso.

— ¡Eh, James, espera!—le gritó acercándose también a la barra.

Perseguía a su primo por toda la casa con una sola misión, que aceptara acompañarla a una fiesta de la cual había leído en internet la vez que visitó Bradford. El rubio no parecía interesarse en las súplicas de Jennifer, pero no le importaba con tal de que él aceptara aun que sea por aburrimiento.

— ¡Te pago el trago!—ofreció Jennifer parándose frente a él—y la entrada si quieres, no importa.

— ¿Por qué ese gusto por las fiestas muggles?

— ¿Has ido a una?

—No

—Con razón—comprendió frunciendo los labios—las fiestas muggles tienen tragos distintos al whiskey de fuego y con una gran variedad, son muy buenos al igual que la música.

Scorpius la miró seriamente, mientras que ella estaba aún esperanzada en que aceptara la salida, luego pensó en que no había salido mucho durante todas las vacaciones y que se había mantenido entre esas paredes. Recordó las recientes palabras de la castaña y nació un poco de curiosidad en él por esos diferentes tragos que los muggles tenían, porque después de todo era bastante diferente lo que ellos hacían con lo que hacía un mago o una bruja.

—Está bien—aceptó por fin, inmediatamente Jennifer celebró con un '_woho'_

— ¡Será genial, Scorpius!

—Lo que no significa—su prima cambio de inmediato su felicidad por el hastío de esa condición—que vayas a pagarme el trago o la entrada.

—Pero yo te di…

—No podría dejar que lo hicieras, tu eres una chica y los hombres son los que pagan—le tapó con un dedo los labios cuando se percató que iba a protestar—fin del asunto.

Lo miró un enojado pero a Jennifer no le quedó otra cosa que acatar lo que le decía puesto que ya había aceptado ir con ella y eso era lo que realmente importaba. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a pensar en la salida.

— ¿Mis padres saben y aceptaron?—se transcurrió de repente.

—Claro—le contestó obvia—Basta de charla…Ve y cámbiate que estoy segura que varias muggles quedaran locas contigo

Scorpius resopló con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Claro, lo tenía todo planeado.

Jennifer prefirió un jeans claro con botines cafés, una camiseta floreada y un jersey verde; un pequeño bolso dónde había dinero muggle, su teléfono celular y su varita. Se encontró con su primo cuando salió del dormitorio ya listo para irse. Él vestía una camiseta blanca en v, una chaqueta de cuero negra y los típicos jeans. No podía negar que se veía atractivo con el rubio cabello hacia un lado y su cuerpo fornido.

—Jennifer, vamos que Robert nos espera en el auto—la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Bajaron a la primera planta donde se despidieron de Astoria, quien les dio las debidas precauciones, y dejaron la casa para subirse al auto mágico que tenía la familia. Gracias a este, se ahorraban kilómetros de carretera para aparecerse en una calle cercana donde Robert los dejaba.

Le indicaron al calvo Robert que los buscara en la misma calle—aledaña al local donde iban—a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, hora que calculaban que estarían saliendo del pub.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver la larga fila de muggles esperando por entrar al recurrido lugar, pero Jennifer no dudó ni por un segundo en dirigirse a la entrada ante la mirada de adolescentes, algunos alcoholizados y otros no, que estaba por protestar por ese acto. Se percató de que las muchachas dirigían su mirada en su dirección pero comprendió que era para el atractivo rubio que la acompañaba. Muchas no dejaban de mirarlo y coquetearle a distancia.

—No te lo dije—le dijo disimuladamente con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando a las chicas—están locas

—No importa—le contestó fijando sus ojos solamente a ella—y, _niña_, ¿cómo entraremos?

—Sólo sígueme el juego

Jennifer se acercó al gran guardia que estaba custodiando la entrada con una lista de invitados en la mano, buscó algo en su bolso y sacó un cigarro. Miró un par de segundos al guardia tratando de ablandarlo, puesto era bastante serio.

—Hola, ¿tienes encendedor que me prestes?—le pidió con una voz suave, mostrando el cigarro en sus manos. Scorpius a su lado estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que ella fumara.

—Sí, ten esto—le entregó la lista que llevaba a Jennifer y ella la inspeccionó velozmente. Poco demoró el robusto hombre en entregarle el encendedor. Jennifer prendió el cigarro y se lo devolvió.

— ¿Están en la lista?—le preguntó al par de jóvenes. Jenn le sonrió con arrogancia y botó el humo de la boca.

—Sí, soy Katherine Trimble y él es Christofer Summers.

—Pasen—les abrió el paso como había hecho hace un momento con un par de hermanos.

—Uh, más rápido de lo que pensé—le susurró la castaña al chico guapo mientras iban entrando.

Al momento de estar alejados de la entrada y en el oscuro lugar, Jennifer no vaciló en botar al suelo el cigarrillo que había estado fumando hace un momento y pisotearlo.

—Odio esas porquerías—le comentó cerca del oído a Scorpius, la música estaba ya retumbando bajo sus pies y era imposible hablar sin tener que gritarse o estar muy cerca.

Scorpius le sorprendió el comentario que le había hecho, puesto que lo decía con mucha franqueza

_Que astuta _se le cruzó por la mente.

— ¡Ven, Scorp!—le animó dirigiéndose a la pista.

Bailaron diferentes estilos musicales. Llegaban junto a los primos diferentes chicas que querían sacar a bailar al rubio y que parecían realmente interesadas en el joven mago, más de un rechazo dio él, pero terminó cediendo cuando se percató de que su acompañante, Jennifer, estaba en su misma situación. Jenn le mostró algunos de los tragos muggles que conocía y encontraba mejores; Scorpius degustó varios tipos y coincidió con ella en que eran mejores los licores de los muggles por su gran variedad; por el mismo efecto de esta bebida, Scorpius se dio el gusto de bailar con la chica que lo quería, sin hacerse de rogar y quitando por completo ese rostro serio de su cara.  
>Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Jennifer había desaparecido por completo de su vista.<p>

No le pareció que Scorpius se molestara con el ambiente, al contrario, se había adaptado y sociabilizado con toda chica que pasaba por su lado,_ algo que sin duda no pasaba con ella_, pero no le molestó que sucediera. Una prueba, los llevó a otra y un baile a otro, iban y venían muchachos que pedían bailar con ella pero debía rechazarlos ya que no quería dejar a Scorpius, ya que lo encontraba susceptible a los enojos; no tardaron en colocarse de acuerdo para compartir con otras personas por separado.

Salió de la pista para tomar un respiro del tumulto de bailarines e ir por un trago a la barra, ya que la mitad de su anterior vaso había sido tomado por un muggle poco caballeroso.

—Dame otro vodka con bebida—le pidió al barman.

—Que sean dos—llegó alguien a su lado—y yo pago.

Jennifer fijó su vista en el tipo generoso que había llegado junto a ella. Un muchacho de cabello castaño, ojos oscuros y sonrisa galante estaba invitándola una bebida. Se veía poco mayor que ella.

—Tan solitaria por aquí—le comentó. Tomó uno de los vasos de vodka y le tendió el otro a ella.

—Podría decir lo mismo

—Soy James, un gusto—levantó el vaso a la altura de su nariz.

—Jennifer—imitó el acto y brindaron. No fue mucho lo que tardaron en largarse a reír.

— ¿Y andas sola? Porque eso me extrañaría

—No, ando con mi primo ¿Y tú, solo? Porque eso me extrañaría—bromeó de inmediato.

—Jaja, no…Ando con mi hermano.

Ambos charlaron mientras bebían sus tragos, no era nada importante, trivialidades que los dos modificaban para no decir absolutamente nada sobre su vida mágica, ambos suponían que estaban con un muggle.

James le propuso bailar y ella no protestó. Se divirtieron en la pista de baile con las luces multicolores y la estridente música que contagiaba a cualquiera con el ritmo. Jennifer lo encontró un chico coqueto y agradable, bastante confiado pero le divirtió compartir con él, ninguna pizca de molestia, enojo o hastío. Tan contrario a lo que había estado viviendo las últimas semanas con Scorpius.

— ¡Esto no lo creo!—escuchó que alguien gritaba a su lado— ¡Malfoy!

Scorpius volteó completamente extrañado, no pensó encontrase con nadie conocido en el pub muggle. Pero estaba tan equivocado que se sorprendió al encontrarse con su mejor amigo y colega, Albus Potter, disfrutando igual que él de la fiesta y la música que vibraba por todo el lugar.

Chocaron las manos y se movieron para no estar en medio de molestos empujones a la barra, donde de hecho, podían hablar sin necesidad de gritarse ya que el bendito lugar estaba aislado con grandes ventanales.

A Scorpius no le sorprendió que su amigo estuviera allí luego de que él le contara ese grandioso trato que había hecho por 20 galeones y así conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprarse la escoba que quería, tan solo por acompañar a James a ese lugar repleto de gente eufórica por el efecto del alcohol. Cuando fue el momento de decirle a su amigo el motivo de su visita, fue cuando tuvo problemas para crear una pequeña historia convincente.

—Una amiga me convenció de que viniera—mintió sin pudor—pero ella ya se perdió

— ¿Una amiga, Scorpius?—le preguntó extrañado. Él conocía a todas las amistades rubio Malfoy.

—La conocí hace poco en las vacaciones, está _bien_—prosiguió pensando en Jennifer que debía estar en algún sitio.

—Oh, claro, tu '_amiga'_—se burló Albus comprendiendo el sentido de la oración, codeó a Scorpius para que siguiera contándole sobre ella—aun que parece que desapareció.

—Debe andar bailando.

—Claro ¿es de Hogwarts? ¿La conozco?

—No te diré nada—lo cortó aburrido del interrogatorio—la conocerás pronto.

—Ya veo…

Scorpius recordó que tenía una hora establecida para juntarse fuera del local e irse junto a Jennifer para la casa, pero en ningún momento se había detenido de mirar el reloj para saber si faltaba harto o poco.

—Eh, Scorpius. Por ahí anda James—apuntó su amigo a la pista de baile para ver al nombrado junto a una chica, charlando, mientras claramente, bailaban—no se pierde oportunidad.

Bajó su vista al reloj de pulsera para percatarse que el reloj marcaban ya las 3:55 de la madrugada. Que rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando alguien se divierte.

—Debo irme, amigo—se despidió de él con unas palmadas en la espalda—nos comunicamos para ir a Diagon.

Al mismo momento que Scorpius se dirigía hacia la salida del local, Jennifer estaba registrando la hora en su reloj, sorprendiéndose igual que su primo, lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo yendo de aquí para allá bailando con Scorpius o con James. Apenada tuvo que despedirse de beso en la mejilla del chico, excusándose que ya venían por ella.

—Lamento irme ahora—le comunicó y le sonrió para no sentirse culpable—la pasé bien, James.

—Yo también—le correspondió y la abrazó en son de despedida—espero que nos veamos.

—Claro, yo también.

Ninguno de los dos lo creía en verdad, pensaban que no se volverían a ver, claro, si los dos suponían que habían estado compartiendo con un atractivo y atractiva muggle.

— ¡Eh, Scorpius!—vociferó Jennifer cuando había encontrado a Scorpius dirigiéndose a la salida. Sintió alivio de no tener que buscar por todo el lugar al rubio.

—Vamos, ya deben estar esperándonos

—Sí, larguémonos—le sonrió complacida. Había pasado una buena noche.

Salieron ambos del pub para ir a la calle que habían acordado con Robert hace horas atrás; el auto negro ya los esperaba estacionado y subieron para derrumbarse sobre los asientos. Los pies mataban cuando se bailaba harto y la cabeza dolería por el alcohol que habían bebido.

—La pasé bien—le comunicó Jennifer a su primo, que se mantenía callado durante el viaje

—Sí, yo también—coincidió para sorpresa de su acompañante, quien le sonrió contenta de la respuesta. En un rápido movimiento se acercó al rostro un poco sonrojado del rubio—por el calor que había en el pub—y le besó la mejilla. Scorpius no esperaba ese acto.

Le dio las gracias por haberla acompañado y soltó una pequeña risita—_por estar un poco pasada de tragos_—pero no le molestó en absoluto al rubio—_porque de hecho estaba en el mismo estado que su prima_—y volvió a coincidir con ese pensamiento que había tenido hace un tiempo atrás.

Jennifer se estaba ganando el aprecio de él.

4.-

Ese día se había levantado excepcionalmente temprano, a las siete de la mañana, con el único motivo de arreglarse y estar presentable para la selección de su casa que se daría a las nueve en el gran castillo, Hogwarts. Había tal vez despertado a toda la familia Malfoy con el ruido en su habitación, no estaba quieta yendo de aquí para allá decidiendo si ir de túnica o de ropa muggle.

No, no estaba nerviosa, tal vez un poco ansiosa pero sí muy curiosa de conocer el veredicto del tan conocido _sombrero seleccionador_. El estomago le daba retorcijones y esperaba que Scorpius no se levantara de mal humor, porque esa sería la gota que rebalsaría el vaso y la haría ponerse nerviosa.

Desayunaron, pero el estomago de Jennifer no podía digerir más que una taza de té caliente, a pesar de la variedad de mermeladas y delicias que habían diariamente en la mesa. Tía Astoria la regañó argumentando que no podía solo beber té ya que eso no la alimentaba en lo absoluto, pero fue en vano, Jennifer no pudo probar bocado de nada y se retiró de la mesa para dar vueltas por el living esperando el momento en que le comunicaran que era hora de irse.

Pudo sentir la mirada de Draco Malfoy varias veces, no sabía si acaso era casualidad o estaba examinándola, pero le colocaba nerviosa esos ojos grises detenidos en ella. Peor aún, no sabía que tema sacar para que la atención se desviara. Scorpius parecía estar menos interesado y deseó esa calma que expelía su primo.

Su tío Draco le deseó buena suerte antes de marcharse al trabajo. La pilló desprevenida ensimismada en sus pensamientos—_sobre cuando llegara el momento de entrar a Hogwarts_—además de que él no había pronunciado palabra alguna durante esas horas de la mañana. Observó ese elegante paso que poseía su tío al retirarse por el vestíbulo y lo vio irse sin decir otra cosa.

—Es hora de irnos—les comunicó Astoria a los dos jóvenes que parecían echar raíces en los sillones. Jennifer pegó del sillón y tomó su cartera.

—Estoy lista.

—Calma—dijo Scorpius mirándola tranquilamente—que expeles una emoción que no lo vi el domingo.

Jennifer rió irónicamente y quiso golpearlo por molestarla con la resaca que les afectó a ambos el día siguiente de la fiesta. Había sido benevolente con no hacer comentario alguno durante todos esos días, siendo que él no había salido de su cuarto para dormir para recuperarse del molesto dolor de cabeza.

—Vamos Scorpius, toma mi brazo que nos apareceremos en Hogsmeade—le pidió a su hijo—tu también Jennifer.

—Odio aparecerme—comentó resignada Jennifer con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, pero no le quedó otra que tomar el fino brazo de su tía. Cerró los ojos como salía hacer. Se le apretó el estómago y sintió esa típica presión por todos lados, le costaba respirar y sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. No tardó mucho en volver todo a la normalidad y estar parada en tierra firme.

Frente a ellos había dos columnas de piedra enormes con cerdos alados y una alta verja de hierro reforzado. Alrededor habían árboles que impedía que permitía que el sector se mantuviera fresco aun que un poco oscuro ya que eran pocos los rayos de sol que se colaban por el follaje de los crecidos árboles.

Un hombre extremadamente bajito esperaba en la entrada desde el otro lado de la reja, usaba lentes redondos y tenía el cabello y un bigote poblado de color balnco; vestía una túnica negra prolijamente arreglada y capa.

—Bienvenida señora Malfoy—le saludo en hombrecillo quitando los sortilegios con habilidad—Scorpius, señorita Gregory.

Abrió una de las puertas dejándolos entrar yendo la chica nueva última detrás de Scorpius, mirando por todos lados.

—Buenos días —contestó Astoria al pequeño hombre al igual que Scorpius.

—Buenos días—dijo luego Jennifer parándose frente a él y estirando la mano para saludarlo, acto que imitó el hombre—un gusto.

—Igualmente—le contestó—Maestro Flitwick, subdirector de Hogwarts, Jefe de casa de Ravenclaw y profesor de Encantamientos.

Jennifer le sonrió, sabía que el hombre era extremadamente inteligente y un excelente mago; algo que había leído cuando estuvo leyendo sobre la escuela.

El profesor Flitwick los guió hasta un carruaje tirado por una especie de caballo negro al que se le notaban los huesos por debajo del pelaje y sus alas eran similares a la de los murciélagos, a cualquiera le hubiera asustado verlos—_si es que los podía—_pero Jennifer lo distinguió de inmediato como el conocido Thestral.

El thestral inició la marcha y Jennifer recién se percató del camino que se abría delante de ellos. Extensos terrenos verdes se extendían por delante dándole la bienvenida a los recién llegados; pudo notar los distintos desniveles que había en el terreno produciendo que existieran montículos en el verde pasto o pronunciadas bajadas. Todo terminaba dando al antiguo castillo que se ubicaba sobre un acantilado rocoso. A su izquierda pudo distinguir a lo lejos una modesta cabaña de la cual salía humo por una chimenea y había un huerto propio creciendo junto a ella, más al fondo un enorme y obscuro bosque aparecía sin poder identificar que había más allá de los densos follajes de los árboles. Al otro un enorme y ovalado campo de Quidditch hacía gala de sus instalaciones como los altos aros resaltando de las gradas y torres con los colores pertenecientes a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Sin duda algo magnifico para alguien que adoraba el deporte.

Un codazo la sacó de su ensimismamiento para notar que Scorpius le estaba indicando que iban llegando a la entrada del castillo. Astoria hablaba amenamente con el profesor de un tema que desconocía gracias a su distracción durante todo el recorrido.

El castillo poseía una gran variedad de pisos y torres con una gran cantidad de pequeñas ventanas que adornaban por todos lados, estatuas y figuras de mármol en la entrada con bajos muros de pasillos que por ahí daban hacia otros sectores del castillo.

Scorpius le ayudó a bajar del carruaje tomándole caballerosamente la mano—para su sorpresa luego de ese golpe en las costillas—y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del castillo, dónde enormes puertas dobles los esperaba abiertas para entrar. Le pareció un lugar bello pero algo frío producto del material de la construcción, pudo observar en la entrada un par de armadura, varias puertas y escaleras en ese sitio, uno que otro pasillo que llevaba—según su instinto—a los salones de clases. Subieron por la gran escalera para encontrarse con unas serie de las mismas que se movían y un sin número de cuadros en los cuales sus retratos de movían y hablaban entre ellos. El profesor los guió directamente a la segunda planta para caminar por un corredor para terminar dando en un pasillo vació iluminado por antorchas y donde lo único que destacaba en él era una gárgola.

Todos se detuvieron allí y Jennifer imitó el acto de los demás.

—Gato Himalaya—pronunció el bajito profesor y la gárgola se hizo a un lado para comenzar a subir y surgiendo de ese escalones que ascendían en forma de espiral. El maestro subió en uno de los escalones y Astoria imitó el acto; Jennifer no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que Scorpius le dio un leve empujoncito para que siguiera a los otros dos adultos. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos un tanto molesta y frunciendo los labios, cansada de los tratos de su primo.

Para Scorpius, Jennifer estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para andar caminando por si sola por el castillo, miraba cada detalle que aparecía sin percatarse que debía caminar sin chocar contra un muro o caerse en alguna escalera, más de unas miradas felinas recibió por parte de su prima con esos leves empujoncitos que le daba para que siguiera caminando.

Entraron al amplio despacho de la directora McGonagall, el cual era circular con varios objetos mágicos adornando las múltiples repisas y los cuadros de los directores colgados en lo alto, algunos de ellos ya despiertos y otros seguían durmiendo.

—Buenos días—saludó de inmediato Minerva McGonagall recibiéndolos con una amable sonrisa y pidiéndoles que tomaran a todos asiento frente al escritorio—Soy Minerva McGonagall, la directora de Hogwarts y le doy señorita Gregory, la bienvenida a la escuela.

—Muchas gracias, directora McGonagall—le respondió Jennifer educadamente

—Muy bien, le explico que dentro de Hogwarts tenemos cuatro casas: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin y Hufflepuff; en las cuales los alumnos son seleccionados por medio del _sombrero seleccionador_, el cual analiza su mente y posiciona al alumno en una de las casas según sus características y atributos. Con ellos usted compartirá, asistirá a clases durante el año y dormirá, compiten cada año por la '_Copa de las casas'_ ganando o perdiendo y hasta se identificará con el emblema de su casa y con sus colores.

—Entendido…

—Además, al entrar en 6to año a Hogwarts deberá elegir las clases que deseará continuar los próximos dos años y que le sirvan para su futura carrera, todo aquello dependiendo del resultado que haya obtenido en sus TIMOS puesto que los maestros aquí exigen un resultado mínimo para entrar a las clases.  
>Me alegra que las clases en Salem sean las mismas que impartimos en Hogwarts, con ciertos cambios.<p>

McGonagall le continuó explicando los detalles necesarios que debería saber sobre el castillo para que la chica no anduviera tan perdida cuando las clases dieran inicio. Scorpius, quien ya se conocía ese discurso de memoria, le pareció algo aburrido volver a escucharlo.

—Ahora—la bruja movió su varita y el sombrero seleccionador levitó hasta la cabeza de Jennifer posicionándose sobre ella—serás seleccionada para una casa.

—Oh, eres mayor—comentó el sombrero. Pudo percatarse que Jennifer dio un leve saltito en su asiento al escuchar la profunda voz que tenía el objeto—veo una mente curiosa con mucho conocimiento, sí, mucho conocimiento…eso es bueno para Ravenclaw; pero eso no lo hace cualquiera, me gusta este carácter, eso que haces necesita mucho valor y fuerza. Sin duda, no muchos estarán de acuerdo, pero eres ideal para… ¡Slytherin!

Scorpius no cayó en cuenta del veredicto que había dado el sombrero. ¿Es que acaso era posible que su prima fuese seleccionada para la casa de las serpientes? Jamás pensó que la elegirían para la misma casa, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente y lo había descartado de plano. Hasta había pensado en la posibilidad de que la enviaran a Gryffindor. No comprendía que veía el sombrero en la mente de Jennifer, tampoco porqué decía aquello, algo había dicho pero fue solo audible para ella; ¿Había algo más detrás de esas constantes sonrisas y un par de ojos expresivos?

La miró, en sus labios había una sutil sonrisa, orgullosa tal vez, no lo sabía, pero luego comprendió con las palabras que su madre dijo:

—La misma casa que Daphne, querida—le comentó Astoria con igual felicidad y su sobrina le correspondió con el mismo gesto. Daphne, la madre de Jennifer.

Posteriormente Astoria firmó el papel de autorización para las visitas a Hogsmeade y la profesora McGonagall le entregó un papel a Jennifer indicándole cuál sería su dormitorio y sus compañeras. Se despidieron de la directora y fueron nuevamente guiados—a pesar que conocían el castillo—hasta la salida, donde el profesor Flitwick se despidió de ellos y le comunicó a Jennifer que le agradaría tenerla en su clase.

—Hey, Jenn—la llamó sintiendo curiosidad; puesto que no recordaba haber conocido los resultados TIMOS de ella— ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados de tus TIMOS?

—Muy buenos—respondió sin importancia—excepto en pociones y cuidado de criaturas mágicas donde saqué S.

Iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero su madre le pidió tomar de su brazo para aparecerse de regreso en casa.

5.-

No sabía si acaso era bueno o malo haber sido seleccionada para Slytherin, la cara de Scorpius mostraba asombro, la de su tía orgullo y la suya, simplemente duda. No tenía preferencia por ninguna, no tenía prejuicios y tampoco idea de cuál era _la mejor_ para estar.

No tenía idea y tampoco le importaba.

Claro, sabía que su madre Daphne Greengrass había pertenecido a Slytherin, al igual que su abuela y su tía, varios de sus familiares maternos estuvieron en esa casa por lo que tenía entendido. Martin Gregory, su padre, había sido un león Gryffindor. ¿Era acaso ella una mezcla de las dos casas? Tal vez era así, el sombrero le había dado a entender que tenía diferentes cualidades y que estaría bien en Gryffindor, pero al fin de cuentas la había puesto en la casa de las serpientes a pesar de haber dicho "_No muchos estarán de acuerdo"_

Como Scorpius había vuelto de cierta manera a ese modo 'No me importas' y no habían charlado luego de la selección prefirió de pasar tiempo con su tía, aprovechando de que ese día no había ido al trabajo.

Le preguntó bastante de su madre y sobre ella cuando fueron estudiantes en Hogwarts. Supo la historia cuando Daphne conoció a su padre, Martin, y cómo la rivalidad entre ambos era bastante grande cuando recién se hablaban—por el desprecio que siempre ha existido entre ambas casas—y cómo pasaban discutiendo muy seguido las veces en las que tenían que trabajar juntos en clases, por las asignaciones del profesor. No fue mucho lo que duró hasta que la relación se ablandó cuando ambos comenzaron a dejar de lado las discusiones y se ayudaron en las clases que tocaban juntos; cómo se enamoraron y lograron superar la guerra a salvo.

Curioseó sobre cómo era posible que tuviera el mismo apellido que su difunto abuelo y que este fuera muggle, cuando—por lo que ambas sirvientas le habían dicho—la familia Greengrass era de sangre pura.

—Fue un divertido alcance de nombres—inició su tía acomodándose en el sillón—cuando mi padre murió cuando tenía 18 años, mi madre estuvo sola muchos años y se dedicó a viajar, en uno de esos viajes a Estados Unidos conoció a Thomas Gregory y fue increíble cómo se enamoró de él, y viceversa. No le importó que él fuera un muggle y se casaron, pero ella no le había dicho que era una bruja, cuando el contó él se molestó bastante pero a fin de cuentas ignoró el hecho y siguieron juntos. Mamá se quedó a vivir allá para no generar polémica de que una bruja de la familia Greengrass se haya casado con un muggle.  
>Casualmente, mi hermana años después se casó con Martin, quien tenía el mismo apellido de nuestro padrastro.<p>

—Oh…—comprendió luego del pequeño relato—con razón al abuelo no le agradaba mucho la magia.

—Sí, a Thomas le molestaba mucho que hicieran magia en su presencia o que hablaran sobre temas del mundo mágico con él ahí.

—Que el abuelo tuviera el mismo apellido que mi padre simplificó las cosas cuando ellos…murieron ¿Cierto?

La mirada de su tía cambió radicalmente al momento que Jennifer quiso incursionar en esa área, sus ojos se volvieron un poco fríos y no le sostuvo por mucho tiempo la mirada a pesar de que Jennifer parecía estar firme esperando por una respuesta.

—Sí, lo facilito bastante—le contestó luego de un tiempo de espera—pero eso no debemos hablarlo ahora, luego tendremos tiempo para que lo sepas.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando puedas entender sin enojarte con la época—le contestó y trató de sonreírle a su sobrina para que comprendiera—Andrómeda me dijo una vez que tienes un carácter fuerte y cambiante como tu padre, Jenn, y recuerda que por algo te pusieron en Slytherin a pesar de tener sangre de león corriendo por tus venas.

—Entendido.

Se levantó para dejar sola a su tía, había comprendido que no era un tema para tocar ahora y respetaba de cierto modo el silencio que prefería darle. Pero por supuesto que el tema no se cerraba allí, porque cuando averiguara más sobre lo sucedido—aun estando en Hogwarts—enviaría una lechuza para preguntarle.

Un par de horas más tarde bajó a cenar cuando Griselda los llamaba. Se encontró con Scorpius en el pasillo y este volvía a ser tan serio con ella como era al principio, solo pudo dar una sonrisa torcida a esos ojos grises.

—Mañana iremos al callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas—les avisó Astoria.

— ¿Y?—preguntó Draco Malfoy— ¿En qué casa la seleccionaron?

Scorpius levantó su vida—que había estado todo el tiempo fija—del plato y se cruzó con los ojos marrones de Jennifer, quien volteó la mirada a su tío. Frunció los labios, un tanto nerviosa.

—Slytherin—contestó y una sonrisa se formó boca—como lo fue mi madre…

—Daphne estuvo en mi mismo año—rememoró Draco. Jennifer asintió interesada, no conocía ese dato—de todos modos, felicidades por haber quedado en Slytherin.

—Gracias…

Volvió su vista a Scorpius quien se mantenía indiferente comiendo.  
><em>¿Tan malo sería tenerla en la misma casa?<em> Se preguntó para luego soltar una risita inconsciente y captar la atención de sus tíos sin querer.

—Supongo que me facilitará las cosas el haber quedado en la misma casa de Scorpius ¿No? Después de todo, en más de una clase quedaremos juntos.

Notó como el rubio menor apretaba el tenedor y subía su vista para mirarla nuevamente. Jennifer se limitó a sonreírle y encogerse de hombros.

—No había tomado eso en cuenta—habló de una buena vez, Scorpius. Las únicas palabras que dijo durante la cena.

No, Scorpius no se encontraba, lamentablemente le irritaba esa sonrisa que llevaba constantemente y fingía no tomar en cuenta sus desaires o su falta de interés en el tema. Ella insistía en acercársele, aun que fuera sutilmente. ¿Qué tenía esa chica para pertenecer a slytherin? No lo comprendía y tal vez no lo hiciera hasta que viera alguna actitud propia de su casa en ella; claro, era lista y aguda, podía devolverle el tiro de inmediato sin callarse, pero más allá de eso, no conocía a Jennifer Gregory.

Dejó de pensar en aquello cuando se fue a dormir, comenzaba a hartarle darle vueltas al asunto.

—Bienvenida al callejón Diagon—le dijo Astoria a Jennifer una vez que entraron. Jennifer le sonrió y asintió mirando hacia ambos lados del callejón—ten, aquí tienes una parte del dinero que Andrómeda me pidió que te sacara, saqué otra cantidad aparte para tus útiles—le entregó una bolsita de cuero donde se podía escuchar las monedas de oro sonando en su interior.

Scorpius inició el paso siguiendo por detrás a su madre que por lo general llevaba un plan de compras. Jennifer fue detrás de él para ir a la primera tienda.

—Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones—escuchó el rubio que leía Jennifer el letrero sobre sus cabezas y luego dirigía su mirada al interior del local.

—Entra, no querrás que mi madre nos apure en otras tiendas—le expresó tranquilamente—además, tienen que hacerte todas túnicas.

Jennifer entró detrás de Scorpius con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, se veía bastante aliviada luego de que el rubio le dirigiera la palabra.  
>Una bruja sonriente los recibió gustosos y su tía de inmediato la llamó para que saludara a la mujer al igual que Scorpius.<p>

—Un gusto—le expresó educadamente, Jennifer—soy Jennifer Gregory y entro este año a Hogwarts por transferencia.

— ¡Encantada de conocerte!—le dijo la mujer con una contagiosa sonrisa y Jennifer no tardó en devolverle la sonrisa. Su tía le dio un empujoncito para que se subiera en el escabel para que así a regordeta bruja a que le tomaran las medidas que de inmediato con una cinta la comenzó a medir—y dime, jovencita ¿en qué casa estás?

—Slytherin—le contestó Jennifer, dejándose tranquilamente tomar medidas—aun que prefería el de Salem.

— ¿Del Instituto de Brujas de Salem?—preguntó la bruja y Jennifer asintió tranquilamente—ese uniforme es muy mono, todas unas damitas esas niñas. Ahora llevarás algo más sobrio, pero está bien.

La bruja la midió por completo y luego fue el turno de Scorpius para las nuevas túnicas del rubio. No tardó mucho en aparecer otra bruja que traía en un paquete todo el uniforme de Jennifer envuelto, que parecía que había a lo menos tres o cuatro cambios de ropa.

Continuaron comprando en Flourish y Blotts, la tienda que tenía libros hasta el techo. Scorpius eligió comprar los libros para Encantamiento, Transformaciones, DCAO, Herbología, Aritmacia y Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas.

— ¿Cuáles tomarás tu, Jennifer?—le preguntó Scorpius, a la distraída chica que parecía fascinante con la gran variedad de libros en el lugar.

—Encantamientos, Astronomía, Transfiguración, DCAO, Herbología y a mi pesar, Pociones—le comunicó al hombre—claro, de sexto.

— ¿Tomas pociones y no te gusta?

—Sí…que mal por mí.

Una vez que terminaron de comprar los libros, fueron a la papelería donde compraron los royos de pergaminos y los implementos que necesitarían, como plumas, tinteros y cuadernos. Acompañaron a Jennifer a comprar los calderos y luego los ingredientes que necesitaría para la clase de pociones en "La botica Slug & Jigger", Jennifer demostraba resignación al pedir los ingredientes de la lista y un tanto de asco por el olor de la tienda, que a cualquier persona le desagradaría.

—Ven, vamos la tienda de Quidditch—le dijo Scorpius a Jennifer quien esperaba que su tía terminara de charlar con una mujer que lucía aristocrática—tardará horas con ella.

—Está bien—aceptó y siguió el paso del rubio.  
>Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la tienda, miraron las escobas de exposición que había en la vitrina.<p>

— ¿Y cuándo te veré jugar?

—Eso no importa.

—Quiero saber si tengo competencia

— ¿Te asusta?

—Este año el equipo necesitará un nuevo integrante, un cazador. ¿Y cuál era tu puesto, cazadora?

—No te incumbe, ya me verás jugar en algún momento—le respondió y lo dejó para entrar a la tienda y comenzar de inmediato a hablar con el dependiente. Scorpius notó como le mostraba un papel y el hombre asentía revisando el recibo; no quiso entrometerse pero sabía que se trataba de la escoba que tenía encargada. No fue mucho lo que tardó para salir con una escoba entre sus manos.

— ¿Cuál es?

—La pro 3060—le contestó con una sonrisa impresa en los labios. Se asombró y quiso quitársela de las manos, pero ella le hizo el quite con una mueca—eh, es mi escoba.

— ¿Cómo? Si llega por lo menos, la próxima semana—preguntó casi exasperado, el Quidditch le importaba bastante como su equipo.

—La Estados Unidos las fabrican y comuniqué que me hicieran el envió a la tienda de Quidditch en Londres, ellos las entregan primero allá, unas semanas después llegan a Londres.

Scorpius no dudó en entrar a la tienda dejando a Jennifer con todos los paquetes esperando, quien lo siguió a los segundos con una serie de bolsas. Le preguntó al dueño si acaso existía la posibilidad de que trajeran un par más para antes que entraran a clases.  
>Aprovechó de comunicarle por el teléfono a Albus la oportunidad de las escobas mientras que el dueño hacía sus respectivas consultas con las escobas, quien desde el otro lado no dudo en contestarle que la encargara si existía la posibilidad.<p>

— ¿Quién es Albus?—le preguntó, Jennifer detrás de él.

—Mi mejor amigo—le contestó sin interés y volvió el teléfono a su oído—Sí Al, eh…Sí, estoy seguro de que alguien ya tiene una aquí; está bien, me la pagas cuando nos juntemos.

El dependiente parecía nervioso con la mirada fría del rubio al momento de volver.

—Señor Malfoy, está todo listo…Dos Pro 3060 serán enviadas a Londres. Agradezca que la señorita le informó de la posibilidad a tiempo.

Scorpius sonrió forzadamente a su prima quien parecía victoriosa a su lado y se encogió de hombros.

—Te queda bien sonreír, Scorpius—lo molestó la muchacha—deberías hacerlo más seguido.

Astoria no tardó en aparecer por la tienda buscándolos. Ya era tiempo de irse del callejón Diagon.

Scorpius se lamentó de no poder visitar la tienda de sortilegios Weasley, era divertido estar allí mirando uno que otro nuevo invento, por lo general se encontraba con sus compañeros de clases o de Quidditch en esa tienda, pero su madre siempre llevaba un itinerario de las tiendas a visitar y debía regirse por tal, siempre con la escusa de que debía ir al trabajo.

—Ya vendrás otro día con Albus—le decía cada vez en forma de consuelo—y ahora, también puede ir Jennifer.

Claro, siempre volvía a comerse un helado de Florean Fortescue, para ir a la tienda del tío de Albus, y como faltar la visita a la tienda de Quidditch, dónde proponían las nuevas estrategias para vencer a las demás casas.

Jennifer no tomó la escoba para probarla el mismo día, tampoco lo hizo al siguiente. Lo único que hacía era examinarla algunas veces y otras pasarle un trapo para que no se llenara de polvo.

No quería aún jugar en frente de Scorpius y le pareció que había sido clara ese día en la tienda. Sí, estaba aun frustrada por no poder llevar la capitanía del equipo por el hecho de tener transferirse a Hogwarts, pero trataba de dejar el hecho aislado y no tomarle mucha importancia. Después de todo, si como el rubio le había dicho y era verdad lo del nuevo cazador que necesitaría el equipo de Slytherin, no le vendría nada mal hacer la prueba. ¿Sería bueno el equipo? ¿Agresivos? ¿Veloces? ¿Astutos? No, lo peor era que no sabía a qué se enfrentaría allá, no conocía el modo de juego que tenían y prefería mantener su técnica en secreto para el día de las pruebas.

Volvió a su mente el comportamiento de Scorpius y después de todo se percató en que se parecían tanto los dos, aparte de gustarles el Quidditch; ambos tenían un carácter cambiante, aun que el de su primo era más cargado a la seriedad y la intimidación.

Pero luego de todo no estaba tan mal y parecía que había cedido en su comportamiento—lo que le agradaba bastante—y ya no existía esa desconfianza que había vivido los primeros días que llegó.

6.-

Scorpius estaba aburrido de esperar que su amigo llegara; se suponía que llegaría hace 15 minutos para ir juntos al callejón Diagon a comprar algunas cosas para la escuela que había olvidado adrede, uno que otros sortilegios en la tienda que tenía el tío de su amigo y la escoba que habían encargado. Por suerte que las túnicas y uniforme lo habían comprado hace dos días atrás con su madre y Jennifer en el paseo por el callejón. Ahora satisfactoriamente solo le quedaban las mínimas cosas para comprar.

— ¿Por qué esa cara?—le preguntó Jennifer apareciendo en el living mirándolo curiosamente. Ella aún vestía el pijama improvisado que ocupaba, aun siendo ya las 11:30 de la mañana. Bastante floja, la catalogaba muchas veces.

—Un amigo no llega—le respondió, sin interés pero sí con hastío.

—Oh, ¿Dónde irán?

—Callejón Diagon, me faltaron algunas cosas. Si quieres ir, puedes cambiarte rápido y vayamos, no creo que a Albus le moleste.

Observó como a Jennifer le brillaron los ojos y una feliz sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al momento en que terminó de hablar. Parecía una niña.

— ¡No me demoro nada!—exclamó yéndose a su habitación. La muchacha era muy alegre cuando se lo proponía y solía encontrar—_extrañamente para él—_adorable que fuera tan sonriente y que se expresara tan bien a través de sus ojos.

—Absurdo—se dijo a sí mismo luego de haber meditado aquello de su prima; encontraba extraña a la chica—por el hecho de haber quedado en slytherin—pero de todos modos había logrado aceptarla en tan poco tiempo, a su propia manera. No solía pasar muy seguido.

Esperó impaciente dando vueltas por el living, Albus aún no llegaba y su prima se estaba preparando, solo esperaba que ella no se demorara tanto como solía suceder con muchas de las chicas de conocía. Sin duda no era del tipo de personas que le gustaba esperar a otros, era lo suficientemente inquieto con respecto a horarios y juntas como para perder su tiempo esperando a los demás.

Se calmó al momento que el timbre principal de la casa sonaba y retumbaba por toda la mansión la melodía, pero fue a paso furioso a atender. Al abrir, pudo ver a su amigo parado relajadamente pero con una peculiar sonrisa en la boca, su cabello azabache estaba igual de desordenado que siempre y andaba vestido de muggle. Lo miró molesto y frunciendo el seño, pero él le respondió sonriendo nervioso.

— ¿Lo siento?—indagó—mamá no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero papá fue más blando y me dejó.

—No son excusas Albus, sabes que no me gusta esperar—le dijo enojado.

El ojiverde, Albus, rió por lo bajo y Scorpius lo hizo pasar. Él trataba de convencerlo de que lo que decía era cierto, a la misma vez que intentaba suavizar el enojo del rubio, porque muchos sabían que cuando él se enojaba era peligroso.

—Ahora solo esperemos un poco más—le avisó a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó curioso ya que el rubio miraba constantemente hacia las escaleras.

—Ya verás—le dedicó una mirada audaz y cómplice; secundada por una sonrisa.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y he hizo su aparición apresurada, pero con paso felino la chica con que había estado viviendo ya hace tres semanas. Llevaba ropa similar a la de Albus, pero mucho más femenina y ajustada, cruzado en su pecho un bolso; iba suavemente maquillada y sus labios estaban rosados.

Albus inmediatamente fijó su vista en la chica, la cual llevaba una sonrisa impresa en sus labios; miró a su amigo sorprendido y codeó a Scorpius para hostigarlo.

—Oh, ya veo a que te referías. No has pasado el verano desocupado, ahora sé a lo que te referías en la fiesta—se burló.

—Estoy lista—le informó a Scorpius e inmediatamente luego de mirar a su pariente fijó su vista en el acompañante, ignorando las palabras que había dicho— ¿Dijiste algo?—le preguntó astutamente.

—Albus, ella es mi prima Jennifer Gregory y asistirá a Hogwarts con nosotros; él es Albus Potter—le sonrió maliciosamente—ella es quien hablaron esa vez en Diagon.

El de cabello negro se avergonzó de lo que había dicho y se puso nervioso al encontrar tan indiferente a la muchacha. Scorpius en cambio, se sentía victorioso de haber avergonzado a su amigo frente a Jennifer; era por así decirlo, el pago por haberlo hecho esperar. Soltó una risa por lo bajo y se fijó en los otros dos. Ambos se miraban, Albus estaba abochornado y ella lo miraba felinamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y sintiéndose triunfante, de eso podía darse cuenta perfectamente.

—Irá con nosotros, la invité—comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dejándolos luchando entre miradas el uno con el otro—supuse que no te molestaría.

— ¿Vas a buscar las escobas, Scorpius?—le preguntó la castaña y apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo, dejando solo a Albus.

Luego de aquel momento fuera de la tienda, no había podido retomar el tema sin que ella lo desviara ágilmente y comenzara a parlotearle de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella y el quidditch.

—Por supuesto, con Albus debemos recoger las escobas que encargamos. El equipo tiene que ganar este año—miró a su amigo con confianza.

—Claro que ganaremos—le respondió el de ojos esmeralda, seguro—este año será nuestro.

— ¿Quieren ganar este año?—se entrometió en la conversación con total normalidad, sin preocuparse de interrumpir algo.

—Sí—respondieron ambos mirándola extrañados. Scorpius le comprendió inmediatamente.

Los tres salieron de la casa y subieron al auto que los esperaba en la entrada. Scorpius ya había arreglado con el chofer con anterioridad para que los llevara y fuese a buscar cuando lo necesitasen.

Caminaron a través del callejón Diagon; su primera parada había sido la tienda de mascotas, en donde recordaron que debían comprarles alimento a sus lechuzas. Albus se mantenía a un lado de su rubio amigo, mientras que Jennifer desde el lado contrario; se podía notar a distancia que entre ambos había una barrera.

Jennifer se mantenía apartada mirando juguetes de mascotas, iba de un lado a otro curioseando los objetos, al mismo momento que Albus con Scorpius charlaban entre sí mientras pagaban sus compras.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—le preguntó en susurro Albus, mirándolo enojado pero procurando que la castaña no lo notara.

— ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó desentendido Scorpius, mirando extrañado a su amigo.

—Que Jennifer es tu…prima—lo reprendió, sintiendo rareza de nombrar de tal modo a la muchacha, nunca antes había escuchado hablar de Jennifer Gregory.

—Porque no lo creí conveniente, sólo mírala—le insinuó Scorpius fijando sus ojos en Jennifer—es guapa; ninguna persona podría pensar que somos familiares, no nos parecemos físicamente. Jugarte una broma por hacerme esperar era necesario.

—Pero…—titubeó preocupado, sus ojos se iban hacia Gregory de vez en cuando luego de la acotación directa del rubio.

—No seguirá enojada mucho tiempo, es una _niña_ adorable—le comentó con desagrado al término—aun que me cueste admitirlo.

— ¿Entonces por qué me mira con rencor?—pidió explicación el Potter del medio.

—Oh…Solo piénsalo, es mi prima y una Slytherin—le sonrió triunfante Scorpius.

Se alejó del moreno, dirigiéndose hacia la distraída Jennifer que parecía zamarrear un pequeño cascabel.

—Es un sonajero común y corriente, Jennifer—se lo quitó de la mano y lo dejó en su lugar; luego le dirigió una sonrisa galante. Se extrañó de su gesto y Jenn también.

— ¿Seguro? Porque si estamos en un callejón mágico, supuse que la mayoría de las cosas lo sean. Además, son animales mágicos.

Ignorando sus palabras soltó una leve carcajada y le indicó que salieran de la tienda; Albus ya se encontraba esperándolos fuera, pensando en el comentario que le había hecho Scorpius hace pocos minutos, le había dicho directamente que ella era una slytherin y aun que pareciera algo distraída y sonriente, su carácter era la de una serpiente o similar.

— ¿Dónde iremos?—preguntó curiosa observando hacia ambos lados del callejón.

—Mi tío tiene una tienda de chascos—le contó específicamente a Jennifer— ¿Quieres ir?

—Sí, me encantaría—le contestó sonriendo al moreno, mostrando una pizca de alegría que comenzaba a relajar a Albus. Dio un suspiro de alivio y agradeció que Scorp tuviese la razón.

Les sonrió a los primos.

Albus y Scorpius ya se sabían prácticamente de memoria el camino a la tienda, podían ir sin prestar atención a lo que los rodeaba pero ahora iban ambos pendientes de la chica nueva.

— ¿Es la tienda Weasley?—preguntó de improviso en el camino y dirigiendo una mirada curiosa a Albus. Él sonrió a la chica—digo, porque acabo de percatarme y recordar algo…

Le sonrió, Jennifer parecía haber bajado las defensas y avergonzarse de un momento a otro. Fue un cambio repentino, como haber estado con una tigresa y luego un pequeño gatito.

—Sí, es mi tío George Weasley el dueño—y continuó caminando junto a Scorpius, inmediatamente sintió como ella los seguía y se quedaba silenciosa a su lado.

Albus miró de reojo a la chica que iba tranquilamente caminando. Notó que no se parecía mucho a Scorpius a pesar de ser parientes directos—ya que sus primos se parecían bastantes unos de otros—y que era más alegre de lo que era su amigo. Un poquito más bajita que él y el término que usó Scorpius se le vino a la mente "es guapa". Claro, era bastante bella y parecía un gatito hace un rato avergonzada, le agradaron esos luminosos ojos marrones y el rubor en las mejillas.

—Aquí es—le señaló la tienda, pudo ver en sus ojos la emoción del fantástico lugar—oh, espera.

— ¿Qué?

Se acercó al rostro de la muchacha y quitó de él una pestaña que se había caído. Le sonrió y se percató que estaba un tanto sonrojada con lo que había hecho.

—Gracias…

—Ven, te enseño la tienda—le tendió la mano para guiarla, pero pudo ver ese orgullo de serpiente en sus ojos y solamente paso por su lado para entrar a la tienda. Sí, parecía igual de impredecible que su primo.

— ¿No me mostrarás las cosas, Albus?—le preguntó ya desde la entrada. Scorpius a su lado, se rió.

Le enseñó una variedad de artículos que existían en la tienda, como esos filtros de amor que compraban mucho las chicas, los surtidos salta clases y caramelos que hacían sentir a cualquier persona como si estuviera en el cielo. Estuvo atenta a cada uno de los objetos e iba de un lado a otro leyendo rotulaciones para saber de qué se trataba.

—Oh, esos son correctores ortográficos—le explicó al verla con una pluma en sus manos—muchos chicos de primero a quinto los llevan.

—Tu tío es un genio, Albus—le comentó con otro tipo de pluma en la mano—en América no hay cosas así.

—Lo sé, ¿Vienes del Instituto de brujas de Salem, acaso?

—Exacto… ¿Acaso Scorpius no te dijo nada?

—Prefirió omitirlo—le comentó mirando a su amigo, molesto.

—Claro—dijo tranquilamente y pasó por su lado yendo a mirar otra sección, sin tomar en cuenta que estaban charlando.

Más tarde fueron por las escobas que habían encargado y Jennifer ignoraba cualquier comentario que le hiciera Scorpius acerca del quidditch, como si las palabras del rubio no existieran.

— ¿No le gusta el quidditch?—le preguntó Albus, extrañado, notando la indiferencia.

—Si le gusta, no sé porque evita tanto el tema.

— ¿Juega?

—Cazadora—le contó sin mayor importancia.

—Estoy escuchando—les dijo la castaña unos pocos metros más allá—no estoy sorda para su información.

—Entonces, ¿postularás al equipo?

—Eso no les incumbe—les dijo refiriéndose a los dos—y no les hablo más del tema.

Se callaron y esperaron por sus escobas nuevas. Las pagaron con entusiasmo e ignorando el hecho de estar desembolsando una gran suma de galeones, por fin tenían las tan anheladas escobas.

Luego fueron a Florean Fortescue para comer los deliciosos helados de la tan famosa heladería del callejón, contándoles a la slytherin que la tienda constaba con helados de más de cien sabores.

—Limón y chocolate—eligió la castaña luego de unos buenos minutos de espera.

— ¿Te demoraste tanto para eso?—preguntó Albus.

—Sí—le contestó con simpleza y le sonrió amenamente

Se sentaron en una mesita para comer dejando de lado las escobas recién compradas.

— ¿Ya pensó en qué clases tomaría?—le preguntó Albus a Scorpius, refiriéndose a la prima del rubio.

—Puedes preguntarme a mi si quieres—intervino Jennifer haciendo señas—no soy invisible ni tampoco muerdo.

— ¿No? Porque en casa de Scorpius parecía que me quisieras morder—bromeó.

—Eso fue un detalle—le respondió la castaña, sonriendo—de la idiotez de dijiste.

— ¡Fue un error y una mala broma de Malfoy!—se defendió

—De igual forma fue estúpido pensar que yo era una…no lo sé, ¿novia? ¿_affair_? ¿Cómo diablos son tus relaciones, Scorpius?

—De una noche… algunas—respondió Albus, irónicamente, por el poco compromiso que tenía el rubio en las relaciones. Scorpius rió por lo bajo.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿Tan así? Dime que tú no eres de ese modo—le preguntó de inmediato Jennifer al ojiverde.

—Albus es más pasivo—habló de una buena vez, Scorpius, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa maliciosa—tiene seis primas y una hermana que lo matarían si hace algo así.

—Tú tienes una prima que…No, no me interesa lo que hagas.

Se rieron, a pesar de que el tema había iniciado en una pequeña pelea, Jennifer había dejado de lado el ataque por el mal comentario de Albus hace unas horas y bromeó un tanto con los muchachos.

—Pero ya sabes Albus, si vuelves a decir una idiotez así, juro lanzarte una quaffle a la cara—le dijo seriamente—y no seré misericordiosa.

—Tendré cuidado con eso entonces.

—Más te vale.

Y le volvió a sonreír.

Parecía que la vería más seguido de ahí en adelante en Hogwarts, después de todo, estaban en la misma casa y más de una clase les tocaría compartir juntos. Se preguntó cómo sería ese slytherin que llevaba dentro la castaña, pero prefirió dejarlo para otro momento ya que no parecía conveniente iniciar un altercado con ella.

Volvió a pasar por su mente el sonrojo de sus mejillas y maldijo a Scorpius por meterle idioteces en la cabeza. No podía creer que a fin de cuentas el rubio tuviera una prima con quien se vería diariamente en la sala común y estaba seguro que más de un encontrón tendrían. La prueba estaba dada con el día que habían tenido.

**Gracias por leer y… ¡Comenten!**

**En serio no me enojo si quieren decirme algo, para nada… ¡Yo no muerdo como Jennifer! Todo comentario en bienvenido o cualquier crítica constructiva. **

**Cualquier duda que tengan con respecto a los personajes de lo que ya ha pasado en la historia, no duden ni por un segundo en preguntármelo que les responderé encantada. **

**No me obliguen a echarles un **_**imperio**_** para hacer que comenten, me conformo con simples palabras. **

**Cariños, C. **


	6. Capítulo 3: Coincidencias

_Y es ahora cuando con mucha vergüenza me hago presente con el fanfiction. Siento un montón no haber publicado antes y es que quería terminar el capítulo y estoy horriblemente ocupada con la escuela. No se imaginan la cantidad de cosas que debo hacer y trataba de escribir cuando podía—además de haber tenido una pequeña crisis de imaginación. _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI ADORADA SubSora que me soporta día a día con todas las cosas que le propongo para la historia, al igual que a mi prima Pauli que NO COMENTA pero sé que lee._

_Un millón de gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer y mucho más a los que se toman la molestia de comentar y escribirme algo. ElyTonks, mikaelita-cullen, aurii22, Lia Du Black y Black Andro ¡LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO LOS COMENTARIOS! _

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Jennifer Gregory. Todos los demás son de JK Rowling, porque si así fuera tendría mucho más tiempo para escribir y no haría esperar a nadie. **_

1.- **Frío…**

_No se lograba distinguir si el lugar era acaso un sótano, una cueva o acaso una especie de cárcel. Solo se sabía que estaba obscuro, sí…húmedo y helado. El vaho de los presentes se podía apreciar gracias a la única bombilla que trataba de iluminar la habitación de piedra. _

_Varios hombres reunidos en torno a una mesa redonda, llevaban todos capuchas oscuras, más no eran negras. Un extraño símbolo iba bordado en el brazo de cada uno._

—_Llevamos dos años buscando al estudiante en Beauxbatons y no está—dijo uno de los presentes, su voz era grave y sonaba molesto—el heredero no se encuentra allí, es definitivo._

—_Tal vez aun no entra a estudiar y es solo un niño o niña—sugirió otro un poco más joven, pensativo._

—_Negativo, es imposible. No calzaría con las fechas, el heredero ha nacido entre el 2006 y el 2007, de eso no hay duda—respondió el primero alterándose. _

—_Durmstrang fue descartado hace tres años atrás—habló otro, sin dirigir su mirada a ningún miembro en la mesa._

—_Reviso a diario los pergaminos y si nos tardamos más años, su poder incrementará. _

— _¡Entonces apúrense y busquen en el Instituto de Brujas de Salem! ¡Ambos sectores, femenino y masculino!—alzó la voz el más anciano y por la reacción de los demás, el jefe de la agrupación—conocen lo que lo diferencia de los demás, no hay errores…No es un alumno normal._

2.-

Ya sus maletas estaban arregladas, el auto estaba esperando afuera de la mansión Malfoy por sus habitantes. Un Scorpius Malfoy estaba hostigado de ver a su madre ir de arriba para abajo buscando lo que se le olvidaba, además de ver receloso a Jennifer tranquila.

Ella, por su parte y es necesario mencionar que en su propio mundo, trataba de mantenerse neutral con la presión de ir a Hogwarts. Y es que después de lo que había sucedido el domingo y lunes pasado, se dio cuenta de que sería un año bastante duro entre su primo y ella luego de esa pelea que habían tenido.

No había sido cualquier tipo de altercado, uno bastante fuerte y que con mucha suerte ella había logrado dejarle en claro su postura. Pero todo lo que había logrado con el rubio se había caído suelo de un segundo a otro.

Sin que lo quisiera, volvió a su mente un momento, sus palabras, duras y frías:

"— _¡PASA QUE NO PUEDES ESTAR ASÍ DE TRANQUILA CUANDO ESTAS INDAGANDO EN EL PASADO DE MI FAMILIA!—le gritó acercándose lo más posible a ella para tomarla sin medir su fuerza por las muñecas— ¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO? ¿¡QUIÉN DIABLOS CREES QUE ERES PARA HACER ESO CUANDO ESTAS VIVIENDO AQUÍ! ¡EN NUESTRA CASA!"_

No, porque debía mantenerse firme y con el orgullo en alto. No había hecho nada malo y se lo gritó perfectamente claro el día lunes, porque no podía permitir que el tema quedara en un mal entendido. Pero es que Scorpius era tan obstinado que no dio su brazo a torcer en ningún momento, comportándose tan parco como su padre.

Lástima, ella tampoco andaría suplicándole que comprendiera, con una sola vez bastaba.

—Vamos Jenn, sube al auto—le dijo su tía, apresurándola a subir al vehículo. Parecía que ya iban apurados.

El camino para su suerte fue poco extenso gracias a las maravillas que tenía ser bruja y mago, porque se ahorraron cientos de kilómetros del trecho de Bradford hasta Londres.

Allí, cientos de muggles caminaban relajadamente por las calles sin preocuparse de otra cosa que de sus propias vidas, sin sospechar que entre ellos existían seres distintos, pero tan iguales a la vez. Porque tal vez de los cuatro—que lucía como una familia que se iba de viaje—la que más se mezclaba era la castaña de 16 años, quien sin duda estaba acostumbrada a los muggles. Tal vez Astoria no debió haber ocupado una túnica larga magenta tapada por un abrigo que le llegaba a las rodillas. Puede ser que Draco Malfoy no debió usar ese típico traje negro tan elegante para andar por la sociedad, porque nadie no-mágico conocía ese tipo de vestimentas. Scorpius iba más normal, pero la camisa no iba para nada con el día o la época, una escocesa roja con jeans. Sí, vaqueros.

Para la sorpresa de Jennifer, se detuvieron frente del andén 9 y 10, con un muro de ladrillos por delante.

—Debes ir hacia el muro para entrar al andén—le comunicó Scorpius, en un gruñido.

— ¿Enserio?—preguntó incrédula. Primero, Scorpius le habló—cuenta de mala gana—y segundo, le pareció algo extraña la idea de pasar por un muro—no lo haré.

—No tiene nada de malo, querida—ayudó Astoria, maternalmente—no te estrellarás ni nada parecido.

—Pero…Contra el muro, como si ellos—dijo señalando a los muggles que iban y venían por su lado.

—Ellos no se percatan de nada—comentó Draco desfavoreciendo a los no-mágicos—Ve.

Tomó una bocanada y tragándose los prejuicios de que era ridículo ir por un andén que se traspasaba por una pared. Corrió directo al muro, pidiendo a Merlín no estrellarse o que le ocurriera algún chasco.

No fue doloroso, porque no sintió absolutamente nada el pasar por la aparente pared de ladrillos hacia el otro lado. Pero se encontró con centenares de personas, de todas las edades esparcidos por el largo pasillo del andén 9 ¾, donde junto a él una enorme locomotora escarlata que rezaba "Expreso de Hogwarts" lanzaba pompas de vapor.

Un golpecito en la espalda la hizo volver su atención a que Scorpius iba detrás de ella. Escuchó rezongar al rubio que le dio a entender de inmediato que este estaba esperando para que se apartara.  
>Caminó detrás de sus tíos a través del andén y dejaron que sus carros se dirigieran mágicamente al compartimiento del equipaje. No sin antes, bajar la maleta principal donde llevaban sus uniformes.<p>

Los niños pequeños, tristes, se despedían de sus padres, pero a la vez, denotaban emoción por la nueva experiencia que estaban por iniciar; los más grandes se reencontraban con sus amigos y se ponían al corriente de lo sucedido en las vacaciones, para luego despedirse de sus padres y subir al tren con una de las maletas a cuestas. Pudo distinguir no muy lejos, entre el tumulto de gente, al amigo de Scorpius que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer hace poco. Albus Potter se rodeaba de un gran núcleo familiar, en donde su cabello oscuro distinguía del resto, que en su mayoría eran pelirrojos y uno que otro rubio.

Sintió la mirada filuda de Scorpius sobre ella y trató de ignorarlo, pero volvió su atención a sus tíos.

—Aquí tienen sus boletos—les entregó Draco a cada uno—no queda mucho para que parta la locomotora.

—Gracias—musitó Jennifer, sintiendo su mundo cambiar. Porque no era hasta ese momento en el que todo cambiaria al cien por ciento, porque hasta ese instante se había visto rodeada de la familia Malfoy. Ahora, debería ir con completos extraños, empezar de cero. Nuevamente.

Astoria los abrazó a ambos cariñosamente, dándoles un beso en el cabello a cada uno.

—Sí, sí, mamá. Lo sé—dijo Scorpius un tanto hostigado, luego de que su madre le diera unos consejos, de los cuales, solo había escuchado un par.

—Quería agradecerles—inició Jennifer cuando su tía la quedó mirando para despedirse formalmente, captando de pasada, la atención de Draco—por todo lo que hicieron en las vacaciones por mí, han sido muy generosos en permitirme quedar en su casa, tratándome como una más de la familia. Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes—les confesó Jennifer, sintiéndose un poco cohibida y abochornada.

Ambos adultos se cruzaron las miradas, contentos, satisfechos. Astoria bastante conmovida con la actitud de su pequeña y única sobrina, que no pudo contenerse a envolver a la castaña entre sus brazos para contenerla.

—No hay de que, somos tus tíos y podrás contar con nosotros—dijo la mujer—no olvides escribirme.

—No lo haré—le sonrió Jennifer, característicamente.

Se despidieron agitando sus manos y subieron al tren cargando sus maletas.

—No debes sentirte en la necesidad de andar conmigo—expresó Jennifer a Scorpius quien caminaba a través del pasillo, vagón por vagón. Saludaba a uno que otra persona.

—Me matarán si te extravío, por lo menos te dejaré donde pueda verte—le contestó en un tono brusco—no creas que…

—Lo sé—lo cortó apresuradamente—no es necesario recordar.

Caminaron por entre los estudiantes que se agolpaban entre los pasillos del tren, buscando un vagón vacío, o tal vez, el compartimiento que solía ocupar Scorpius.

—Aquí—le señaló Scorpius entrando por la puerta corrediza y dejando de inmediato su maleta en la rejilla sobre sus cabezas. Pidió la suya e hizo lo mismo.

La castaña se sentó junto a la ventana, dirigiendo su vista inquieta por toda la cabina u observando el paisaje que se extendía por la ventana.

—Por este sector, están la mayoría de los slytherin. Iré con mis amigos, no te pierdas.

—No soy una niña—le recordó Jennifer, pasivamente—puedes ir tranquilamente, no me lanzaré por el tren.

Sin discreparle, el rubio—que por lo que recién se había percatado, era bastante popular y codiciado—la dejó sola.

Jennifer no supo qué hacer, veía como estudiantes de diferentes edades iban y venían por los pasillos, riendo, charlando, bromeando. Algunos más curiosos, se detenían frente a la puerta del vagón y la miraban extrañados, para luego seguir sus caminos comentando.

No le quedó otra cosa que sacar un libro de su cartera para leerlo por lo que durara el camino. Esperaba que no fuese muy largo, se mareaba cuando leía en movimiento por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—escuchó una voz femenina dirigiéndose hacia ella. Bajó el libro para encontrarse con una muchacha menuda, castaña, ojos verde esmeralda y una mirada intimidante—este vagón lo ocupamos Scorpius, Albus, Andrew y yo.

Sorprendida y escéptica ante las palabras de la pequeña, se levantó del cómodo asiento. No eran muchos los minutos que estaba viajando en el tren y ya podía notar quienes mandaban.

—Jennifer Gregory Greengrass—se presentó con el objetivo de identificar que era la prima de Scorpius Malfoy y estiró su mano. Sonriéndole—prima de Scorpius.

La muchacha la miró con ganas de reírse y notablemente irónica.

—Scorpius no tiene una…

— ¡Aquí estás, Selene!—exclamó aliviado un muchacho que entraba al vagón. Era alto y de rostro muy blanco, su cabello iba desordenado y parecía cansado con las dos maletas que cargaba— ¿Quién es ella?

Selene—la chica que estaba por desmentir a Jennifer—rodó los ojos para voltearse a su compañero. Hostigada.

—Vamos Andrew, eres un hombre, no deberías tener problemas en llevarme la maleta.

—Soy Jennifer Gregory—se presentó ante el agotado chico, brindándole una sonrisa—la prima de Scorpius.

—No sabía que Scorpius tenía una prima—comentó el castaño chico, poseía unos grandes ojos celestes—Andrew Nott. Supongo que eres la comentada chica nueva.

—Creo…

— ¡Pero si Scorp nunca ha dicho que tenga una…

Pero no pudo terminar de contradecir las palabras de Jennifer, porque ante el grupo que se había formado, apareció un cuarto integrante. Albus Potter hacía su entrada, con una maleta a un lado.

Albus no había estado esperando encontrarse con Jennifer a la entrada del vagón. Tal vez debió haberlo supuesto, pero no se le había pasado por la mente. Como reflejo, inmediatamente se acercó a ella para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Jennifer—le sonrió. Ella, lo miraba con los labios fruncidos y desvió los ojos a sus amigos.

—Hola Albus

—Oh, chicos. Jennifer es la prima de Scorpius. Ella es la nueva estudiante—la presentó ante sus amigos y ella sonreía complaciente, más precisamente, a Selene.

—Exacto—habló ella—estoy transferida del Instituto de brujas de Salem y soy prima por el lado materno de Scorpius. Estaré en sexto año.

—No te pareces en nada a Malfoy—le dijo Andrew parándose frente a ella, mirándola detenidamente—son muy diferentes.

—Lo sé—torció el gesto pensativa.

Subieron sus maletas a las parrillas y todos se sentaron a charlar. Jennifer, manteniéndose a un lado de los temas que tocaban los tres amigos. Albus dirigía inconscientemente su mirada a la muchacha sentada junto a él, incitándola silenciosamente a incorporarse a la conversación, pero ella, no lo miraba por más de dos segundos.

Scorpius no tardó en llegar y unirse a la plática. Para extrañeza de Albus, sin prestar la mínima atención de que su prima estaba allí también, no le dirigía ni una sola palabra o mirada.

Ella, leía.

Nunca antes Albus había sentido curiosidad por alguna chica o muchacha, como le llamaba la atención la prima de su mejor amigo. Aquel día en que se habían conocido, estaba completamente distinta, no era callada, su personalidad primero le había asustado, muy aguda, pero luego fue amena con él. Ahora, cohibida, silenciosa, podía ser que hasta distraída.

— ¿En qué casa estás, Jennifer?—le preguntó más agradable, Selene.

—Slytherin—le respondió pacíficamente, bajando el libro para mirarla. Le sonrió dulcemente.

— ¡Oh, eso está bien!—opinó Andrew—así por lo menos, ya nos conoces a nosotros y no estarás sola.

Ella le sonrió soltando una suave risa.

—Scorpius no nos dijo nunca nada de ti—acusó Selene al rubio junto a ella. Él rodó los ojos

Jennifer asintió sutilmente. Se encogió de hombros y no volvió a abrir la boca mientras ellos seguían conversando, porque parecía inmersa en el libro entre sus manos.

— ¿Dónde dejé mi billetera?—preguntó Scorpius tanteándose los bolsillos del pantalón.

—La guardarse en tu jersey hace un rato—le contestó Jennifer mirando a su pariente directamente a los ojos solo por un par de segundos.

Correcto. Scorpius encontró su dinero en donde le había dicho.

No, ella no estaba distraída. Podía estar aparentando, pero había estado atenta de su alrededor como para darse cuenta de que había cambiado de lugar la billetera de su amigo, cuando a la vista de todos estaba leyendo un libro.

—Tengo hambre…—farfulló para sí misma a su lado, sin mirar a nadie más. Albus giró el rostro para mirarla, él sí la había escuchado.

—El carro de dulces no tarda en pasar—murmuró para que solo ella lo escuchara, sin que sus amigos se percataran. Jenn asintió ante sus palabras, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Debía admitir que cuando no estaba a la defensiva y sus pómulos se tornaban rosas, se veía adorable.

Porque cada año era igual, el carrito frecuentaba tener un horario de partida y solía pasar casi siempre a la misma hora por fuera del compartimiento que usaba Malfoy, Nott, Potter y Parkinson. No fueron muchos los minutos que tuvieron que esperar para que la señora de los dulces se detuviera fuera de la puerta.

Selene, Scorpius y Andrew se negaron a comprar. Albus y Jennifer se pararon a elegir sus golosinas.

—Quiero…—la escuchó murmurar mirando la gran variedad de dulces que iban en el carrito—un par de ranas de chocolate.

—Yo dos snitch's de chocolate*

Mientras ambos esperaban por sus respectivos cambios, el siempre coqueto, James Potter, apareció por detrás de la regordeta mujer para comprarle.

—Hola señora Middle—le saludó con una arrogante sonrisa.

—Ten niña—le tendió a Jennifer unas cuantas sickles de plata y luego a Albus. Cuando la mujer de viró hacia el otro Potter, James pudo ver a Jennifer.

— ¿Tu?—preguntaron ambos al unísono— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Se conocen?—reaccionó Albus, extrañado.

—Si

—No—negó la chica, pero se percató de la contrariedad—tal vez…

—Pero ¿Cómo? Ella es…Oh.

Relacionó al instante lo que había sucedido hace un tiempo atrás, en un bar muggle, donde se había encontrado con Malfoy acompañado con una "amiga" que no había visto. Y es que parecía que la casualidad era grande.

—Pensé que eras una muggle más en esa fiesta.

Los ojos de Jennifer parecieron brillar cuando James pronunció esas palabras. Le recordó a aquella chica que conoció en la mansión.

—Já—rió repentinamente— ¿una muggle más? Eres tú el que se creía un muggle conquistador. Que de hecho, te salía muy mal el papel. ¿James?

—Es mi hermano mayor—aclaró Albus.

— ¡El mundo cada vez se vuelve más pequeño!

— ¿La conoces, Al?—lo interrogó su hermano, al percatarse que estaban juntos y dentro del vagón los amigos de Albus.

—Es la prima de Scorpius. Nueva compañera.

—Es imposible, no se…

—'_parece en nada'_—completó Jennifer rodándo los ojos, fastidiada—creo que ya lo he escuchado.

— ¿Qué te parece si seguimos con la conversación pendiente?—se le acercó James, galante—y así, no estás con tantas serpientes.

—Ni se te ocurra—contestó Jennifer con una falsa sonrisa, apartándose—además, soy también una slytherin.

—Para ya, James—intervino Albus. Sabía que su hermano no se daría por vencido—tienes puntos en contras desde ya, la fiesta y está en nuestra casa.

—Puedo pararlo yo misma—se defendió Jennifer—Adiós, James.

Cerró la puerta de la cabina y le sonrió en despedida. Con toda normalidad, se volvió a sentar, con la mirada atenta de Selene y Andrew.

No dijeron nada.

Más tarde, Albus tuvo que salir para una junta rutinaria para cumplir con su deber de prefecto. Volviendo más tarde cuando quedaba poco para llegar.

Cuando quedaban minutos para el arribo a Hogsmeade, los muchachos dejaron la cabina para cambiarse ropa y dejar a las chicas tranquilas colocarse el uniforme del colegio.

Jennifer no se había tomado la molestia siquiera de probarse antes el uniforme, por lo cual se sorprendió al verse con ropas oscuras y una corbata verde con plata atada, en su túnica, el emblema de slytherin estaba grabado. Creía que se veía más pálida con el uniforme

— ¿Con quién te ha tocado compartir habitación?—le preguntó Selene, mientras Jennifer se acomodaba la falda. Ella hurgó en su bolso por el papel que McGonagall le había entregado.

—No he leído quienes son. Ten—le entregó el papel a la muchacha.

—Estamos juntas, además de Anne Malone y Ellie Roper. La sala común queda bajo el lago, en las mazmorras.

Selene le sonrió a Jennifer. Quien aliviada, supo que era una señal de paz entre ambas serpientes luego del altercado por la posesión del vagón.

Los _machos_ entraron cuando las chicas les avisaron que era conveniente entrar. Todos vestidos iguales, pero Scorpius iba más desordenado que sus otros dos amigos, ignorando aun que sea, que la corbata podía ir algo floja alrededor del cuello.

Andrew insistió durante los últimos minutos que Jennifer se parecía—ahora—más a Scorpius con el uniforme puesto, con el solo hecho de que su piel se viera más blanca. Situación que incomodó a los dos, porque ninguno era capaz de dirigirse la palabra, o siquiera a mantenerse la mirada sin que la del rubio demostrara molestia y enojo.

3.-

Jennifer fue punto de las miradas de centenas de estudiantes al abandonar el compartimiento y de muchas más cuando salieron del tren, siendo esta resguardada por Albus y Scorpius, quienes procuraban que la nueva no se perdiera entre la multitud.

Ella por su lado, hace tiempo no veía tantos estudiantes, porque en Salem no llegaban todos juntos, tampoco por montones. Y es que en la escuela americana, las brujas y magos tenían un día completo para instalarse en sus respectivos sectores y empezar las clases al día siguiente.

Le molestó la mirada de tantas personas sobre ella, no porque algunos la miraban extrañados, si no que ellos no aparentaban la curiosidad y sentía ojos instigadores sobre su persona.

El ritual de tomar una carreta tirada por un thestral se repitió como era cada año luego de primero. Los alumnos estaban acostumbrados a llegar de noche a Hogwarts y no era más que un mero trámite para ellos, pero para Jennifer—quien pisaba por segunda vez el lugar—fue una complicación enorme, ya que la oscuridad le dificultaría la posibilidad de ubicarse en el antiguo y enorme castillo.

—Ahora iremos al gran salón y nos sentaremos con nuestras respectivas casas—le explicó Selene—los de primero serán seleccionados y se dará el gran banquete.

—Una ceremonia—comprendió Jennifer.

—Exacto—la ojiverde asintió—no te separes porque debes saber la contraseña de la sala común.

Jennifer la escuchó atenta, ya que si bien había leído datos sobre Hogwarts en las vacaciones. Scorpius en ningún momento se dio la molestia de explicarle cómo funcionaba el colegio.

Ante sus ojos volvía a tener el inmenso castillo, antiguo, lleno de historia, volviendo a la vida con la llegada de cientos de estudiantes que eran su razón de existir. Dándoles la bienvenida con sus puertas abiertas, antorchas encendidas y calidez de lo que muchos llamaban su segundo hogar.

En el gran comedor todos los alumnos comenzaban a posicionarse en sus respectivas mesas, siendo Jennifer guiada por su primo—de mala gana—para que no llegara a parar a otro lugar del castillo. Lo primero en lo que se percató, fue del cielo estrellado que se representaba en el techo del gran comedor, pudiendo distinguir las estrellas titilantes.

—Ven, sentémonos—le aconsejó amablemente Albus. Jennifer quitó sus ojos del mágico techo y asintió para tomar lugar entre sus conocidos.

Pudo percatarse que aparte de las cuatro largas mesas, al fondo de la sala, otra—en altura—la ocupaba el profesorado. Todos ellos tenían diferentes aspectos, algunos más viejos que otros, unos con túnicas elegantes tanto como una profesora extravagante.

Flitwick esperó delante, donde un taburete y el mismo sombrero que había mandado a Jennifer a Slytherin aguardaba por los alumnos de primer año, quienes no tardaron en aparecer en filas.

McGonagall se levantó de la silla alta, dispuesta a hablar:

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. El banquete de inicio de año se celebrará dentro de poco, porque como tradicionalmente, la ceremonia de selección de debe llevar a cabo para esta nueva generación de alumnos que emprende su educación en Hogwarts. _La clasificación de Las Casas es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en el dormitorio de su casa y pasarán sus tiempos libre en la sala común de su casa. _Podrán ser seleccionados, como bien ya saben, para: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin y triunfos serán puntos para su casa mientras que cualquier infracción será penalizada con la extracción de ellos, para que así, al final de curso la casa que obtenga más puntuación, será premiada con la copa de casas. Suerte.

Jennifer nunca antes había sentido la mirada de alguien fija en ella de tal modo, porque cuando McGonagall hablaba explicando _que su casa será como su familia_, la anciana directora no apartaba los ojos de ella.

Los niños fueron uno a uno siendo seleccionados, igual como había sucedido con ella la semana anterior, con bitores de las casas cuando esta adquiría un nuevo estudiante. Quedaron al final, si bien había contado Jennifer, unos 15 o 20 estudiantes en la casa de las serpientes.

La directora nuevamente volvió a retomar la palabra una vez finalizada la ceremonia.

—Felicidades a las casas que han sumado nuevos estudiantes. Pero, como no es lo único que me es menester informar, Hogwarts no solo ha aceptado alumnos de primero, si no que este año cuenta con una nueva alumna, que ha sido transferida del Instituto de Brujas de Salem y quien ha sido incorporada para sexto año. Denles también la bienvenida a: Jennifer Alexandra Gregory, slytherin.

Y la mano de la directora se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentada la aludida, quedando los cientos de miradas fijas en ella. Viéndose obligada ante las presiones de su alrededor—Selene, Andrew y Albus—a levantarse y recibir los aplausos, azorada. Asintió con la cabeza, nerviosa y escuchó muchos de los comentarios de los alumnos cercanos.

— _Está sentada con Malfoy  
><em>—_ ¿Conoce a Albus Potter?  
><em>—_ ¿Quién es ella para estar con Scorpius? _

Entre muchas cosas más, favorables, otras no tantas, y dudas.

La cena fue un banquete descomunal, siento Jennifer sorprendida por las gigantescas cantidades de comida que aparecía frente a ella. Pero ninguno podía quejarse de haber quedado con hambre luego del festín dado, porque hasta ella misma se tentó de probar diferentes tipos de platos.

La guiaron hasta las mazmorras, tratando de aprenderse el camino a seguir sin escuchar realmente lo que le decía Andrew o Selene, porque le provocaba cierto grado de perturbación la posibilidad de perderse en el inmenso castillo, que encontraba muy obscuro a pesar de ser iluminado por las antorchas.

—Albus como prefecto debería mostrarte el castillo—opinó Selene, mientras llegaban a la entrada de la sala común— ¿cuál es la contraseña, Scorp?

—Veritaserum—pronunció el rubio tranquilamente y tuvieron acceso al pasaje para llegar a la elegante sala común de las serpientes.

Un espacioso salón con sillones de cuero verde, una gran chimenea mágica—porque la sala está debajo del lago— diferentes sofás del mismo color entre alguna mesa y lámparas adecuadas al verdoso de la decoración, además de las curiosas ventanas que daban al agua del lago.

Varios estudiantes ya estaban allí cuando llegaron y no ocultaron esas miradas a la chica nueva de la casa.

Jennifer sonrió nerviosa y quiso irse a su habitación cuanto antes, pero se vio interceptada por varios curiosos, que preguntaban casi de inmediato porque se rodeaba de Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson y Potter.

4.-

No charló con sus compañeras de cuarto, más que sus respectivas presentaciones. Porque fingió sueño y se recostó en su cama de dosel ocultándose con las cortinas de seda verde.

Pero no durmió bien durante esa primera noche y cuando estuvieron todas profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo, salió silenciosamente a la sala común, donde se quedó en el sillón leyendo el mismo libro muggle que en el tren. Porque en su mente iban y venían tantos pensamientos de las últimas horas, que la dejaron inquieta.

Tanta gente nueva, lugares, profesores, situaciones…

—Oh, ya estás levantada—se sorprendió Selene Parkinson al ver que Jennifer terminaba de alistarse el uniforme.

—Sí—contestó sonriente la castaña—necesito aprenderme los recorridos, al menos.

— ¿Y Anne y Ellie?—preguntó tratando de salir de las sábanas.

—están en el baño, solo quedas tu.

—Está bien. Nos vemos.

Jennifer bajó y se encontró con varios alumnos ya listos. Tuvo la intuición que encontraría a Scorpius entre los slytherins, pero se equivocó rotundamente porque ni rastros había de su primo. Por unos momentos creyó que él le mostraría el castillo, pero sus expectativas se fueron a suelo al recordar que _con suerte_ le había mostrado su casa.

—Qué bueno que ya bajaste—se le acercó alguien, quien su voz le parecía familiar. Albus, ya uniformado estaba ahora a su lado, con una peculiar sonrisa—te esperé para que no te pierdas.

—Yo no…—quiso contradecir, pero él estaba dándole en el clavo. Peor aún, lo sabía.

—Scorpius se fue a desayunar hace rato, por si es que lo estás buscando.

—No estaba mirando por él—negó orgullosa y torció el gesto—pero acepto.

— ¿Qué?

Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y se volteó en dirección a la salida de la sala común, dándole el perfil, levemente sonrojada.

—Acepto que me guíes para no…extraviarme.

—Oh, bien—le sonrió complacido—vamos.

Salieron de la sala común y subieron por las escaleras para llegar hasta el primer nivel. Albus le iba señalando hacia donde guiaban los pasillos por los que pasaban y ella lo escuchaba tan atentamente como podía, porque de eso dependía su estadía en el castillo.

Albus Potter es mucho más amable.

— ¿Cómo eran las cosas en Salem?—le preguntó sacándola de sus mapas mentales—pude ver que te sorprendiste con el banquete anoche.

—Diferentes sin duda, nada de casas, ni llegadas por tren. _El instituto de las Señoritas_, como solían decirle—recitó en son de burla y una involuntaria sonrisa se escapó por sus labios.

Se reencontraron con el gran salón completamente iluminado por las enormes ventanas y el hermoso techo que revelaba el soleado día. No estaba tan poblado como la noche anterior, pero había varios grupillos de alumnos esparcidos por las cuatro mesas de acuerdo—en su gran mayoría—a su casa.

—Tu ve con tus amigos y primos—le ofreció Jennifer, al ver que Albus miraba por varios sectores del salón con una expresión complicada—no tengo problemas. No es que no haya desayunado sola antes.

—No creo que sea…

—Tú no debes preocuparte por mi—se le adelantó—ve y…solo ve.

Y es que nunca se le era fácil conocer gente nueva y tendía, idiotamente, a cambiar muy rápidamente de conducta, para andar luego—inconscientemente—sonriendo. Pero alguna vez alguien le había dicho que esa forma de ser, atraía indeliberadamente, a las personas hacia ella.

No lo creía. Solo era Jennifer Gregory. Tampoco recordaba quien se lo dijo.

Desayunó sola, tranquilamente, sintiendo muchas miradas agujas en su persona. Se percató de que cuatro profesores iban persona por persona y verificando unos papeles en sus manos.

No fue mucho lo que ese joven profesor—quien estaba ocupándose de los alumnos de slytherin—llegó hasta su lado.

—Hola Señorita Gregory—le saludó, con una jovial sonrisa. No parecía tener más de 26 años, cabello castaño, alto y delgado. Parecía ser el más joven del personal.

—Hola profesor—contestó Jennifer, más no sabía su nombre.

—Soy Ted Lupin, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y estoy remplazando al jefe de casa de Slytherin en esto—le explicó—vengo a confirmar tu horario para los EXTASIS.

—Usted es metamorfomago—largó sin pensarlo al mirarlo por unos segundos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque anoche su cabello era más claro, podría decir que hasta algo anaranjado, pero hoy está castaño y más oscuro. ¿Me equivoco?

—No…—contestó sonriéndole y se fijó en la solicitud de EXTASIS que había rellenado la alumna nueva— Has obtenido muy buenos TIMOS, puedes regodearte de este modo.

—Ehm, sí—fijó su vista en el horario—y esos son las asignaturas que tomaré.

—Está bien—el maestro colocó su varita sobre el papel y su horario apareció en él—nos vemos más tarde, Señorita Gregory.

—Hasta luego maestro Lupin.

Aliviada, se percató de que solo tenía tres clases ese día y comenzaría con DCAO con el simpático profesor. Aun que retorcijones en el estómago le causó ver que luego, una clase de pociones vendría para atormentarla.

Se levantó dispuesta a ir al salón donde se impartía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero, lamentablemente, recordó que ni idea tenía por donde quedaba esa clase. Y le mareó el hecho de ver tantas escaleras frente al vestíbulo de entrada, que además, cambiaban de posición.

— ¿Jennifer Gregory, cierto?—le preguntó una muchacha de corbata amarilla y negro, que pudo recordar como los colores de Hufflepuff.

—Sí—contestó con una sonrisa espontánea— ¿sucede algo?

—Quería saber ¿cómo conoces a Scorpius Malfoy?—le preguntó nerviosa y no pudo ignorar que la mirada de la hufflepuff que le hablaba se iba hasta su insignia de serpiente.

—Scorpius es mi primo—respondió con simpleza, pues no veía nada extraño en la relación—soy Gregory Greengrass.

— ¡Oh, no me lo esperaba!—le dijo ligeramente aturdida. La rubia chica estaba dispuesta a irse con un grupo de amigas que la esperaba.

— ¡Oye! ¿Dónde está el aula de defensas?

—En la tercera planta.

Pero no pudo preguntarle nada más, porque se fue chismorreando con las otras muchachas, escuchando de paso entre risillas _"Que suerte que es solo su prima" _

—Tercera planta, que gran ayuda—farfulló irónicamente mientras vacilaba si subir por esas escurridizas escaleras o si acaso existía otro lugar que tuviera un _tercer piso_—que diablos.

Se animó a seguir a varios alumnos que seguían ese camino. Y como nunca antes, deseo no haber antipatizado con Albus y tenerlo a un lado para que la guiara, porque él se había mostrado dispuesto a enseñarle el castillo y hasta—si tenían diferentes clases—mostrarle donde estaba su salón.

Se lo había dicho.

—Gregory—la llamaron a sus espaldas y se encontró con Scorpius. Sin sonrisa, templado, serio—vamos a DCAO.

No contradijo, tampoco le habló, pero lo siguió de inmediato porque había aparecido en el momento adecuado.

El salón de defensas quedaba a tres pasillos más allá de donde Scorpius la había encontrado y luego debía doblar hacia la derecha. En esta habitación, los pupitres iban de dos en dos, delante el mesón del profesor y una pizarra.

Varios alumnos de diferentes casas ya estaban esparcidos por la clase, en sus respectivos asientos, esperando al profesor Lupin. Entre ellos, Selene y Andrew estaban con unos cuantos slytherins apartados; por otro lado, Albus con un muchacho rubio de aspecto delicado, una pelirroja bien arreglada y una chica morena de cabello espectacularmente rizado.

Le presentaron al grupo de serpientes reunidos, entre los cuales, perfilaba la novia de Nott, Jazmine Paxton, una rubia de ojos resaltantes color celestes, pálida y por los segundos en que habló con ella, agradable. Unos chicos que sus actitudes intimidaban un poco a Jennifer y otras que la irritaron increíblemente.

Al momento en que el joven profesor ingresó al salón, tuvo que tomar asiento en el primer pupitre vacío que encontró. Junto a Scorpius.

A Jennifer Gregory en particular, le gustaba mucho las DCAO. Le encantaba mantenerse atenta durante toda la clase y tratar de grabar y aprender la mayor cantidad de hechizos defensivos o los que le sirvieran para combatir cuando le fuese necesario. De hecho, siempre trataba de ir un paso adelante y en Salem recibían clases los alumnos destacados y aprendían a niveles superiores.

Por algo había sacado excelente en su TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ted Lupin, inició la primera clase del año con una larga charla sobre la importancia de los EXTASIS y de lo difícil que sería aquel año, puesto que con él, venía una serie de redacciones extenuantes, dándoles de partida ya el primer rollo de pergamino para entregar sobre _"Los hechizos anteriores a las maldiciones imperdonables de mayor poder" _

—Ahora quiero saber, quien conoce los hechizos no verbales—inquirió el profesor.

Varios alumnos levantaron la mano y quienes no lo habían hecho, los miraron atentos.

—Entonces, quiero saber quien ha tratado de realizar alguno.

De las manos alzadas, algunos alumnos las bajaron quedando tan solo tres levantadas.

—Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy y Jennifer Gregory—los nombró y la última aprovechó de conocer quién era _Rose._ La pelirroja junto a Albus y por conclusión, su prima.

—Bueno, pero ¿Quién ha logrado realizar a la perfección uno? Porque este nivel se enseña en EXTASIS.

Y solo fue Jennifer quien mantuvo su mano alzada, quedando sus otros dos _contrincantes_ sorprendidos, más la pelirroja que Scorpius.

—Señorita Gregory—la nombró el profesor y la aludida bajó tranquilamente la mano—algo avanzada por decir poco.

Se encogió de hombros, apacible. Posteriormente, Ted Lupin le pidió que le explicara el por qué una alumna de 16 años ya conocía ese tipo de magia cuando esta se enseñaba para el curso de sexto.

—El Instituto tiene maestros especiales—respondió—para gente interesada en aprender.

— ¿Podría dar una demostración?—la desafió con una sonrisa jovial impresa en el rostro.

Lo dudó, pero luego tomó su varita de la túnica y asintió. Apuntó en dirección a un florero lleno de agua cercano a ella y el líquido que contenía fluyó por todo su alrededor para congelarse en un solo movimiento de la varita. Otro movimiento y se estalló en varios pedazos, sin dañar a nadie.

Ted Lupin le aplaudió complacido.

—Muy bien. 15 puntos para Slytherin.

Varias miradas se volvieron a posar en ella. Creía que ya debería comenzar a acostumbrarse porque se estaba haciendo bastante común siendo _la chica nueva de 6to._

La clase de defensas continuó con el metamorfomago hablando sobre los hechizos no verbales, su importancia y aconsejando a los alumnos cuales eran los más eficientes de usar. En una fila, alumno por alumno fueron parándose frente al maestro tratando de lanzarle un hechizo no verbal, siendo aconsejados por el profesor en lograr una gran concentración en la magia.

Todos intentaron lanzar alguno. Ninguno logró el cometido y varios quisieron pasarse de listos susurrando un hechizo, que claramente Ted desvió sin vacilar.

—Impresionante—opinó Andrew cuando caminaban por los pasillos en el receso de las dos clases—gracias a tu prima, Scorpius, tenemos quince puntos más.

Jennifer sonrió sutilmente.

—No sabía que ibas por delante—meditó Scorpius—otra cosa más que saber de ti, Jennifer.

—Sí, no era realmente necesario que todos supieran—le respondió mirándolo agudamente. Él realmente no pararía de recordarle lo sucedido.

Llegaron a un patio cuando bajaron de la tercera planta. En él, encontraron al mismo grupo que antes estaba con Albus en la clase de defensas y Selene, Scorpius y Andrew se le acercaron. Jennifer, sin alternativa, los siguió.

—Buen trabajo—le felicitó Albus a Jennifer, sonriéndole. Ella correspondió sintiéndose apenada por la actitud tomada antes en el gran salón—déjame presentarte a algunos de mis primos.  
>Ella es Rose Weasley—la pelirroja de le acercó a saludarla y estrecharle la mano, ocurriendo lo mismo por anticipado con los otros dos primos—Roxanne y Louis Weasley. Ninguno hermano—bromeó el ojiverde y soltaron varias risas.<p>

Rose pertenecía a ravenclaw—recordando que era ahí estaban inteligentes y eruditos—Roxanne, por otra parte, iba en hufflepuff—los leales y justos—mientras que Louis—el rubio que había caracterizado como delicado—estaba en gryffindor, los osados, valientes y caballeros.

—Un gusto—les expresó a todos, grabándose sus rostros y nombres—espero poder recordar a todos.

—Son muchos Weasley—bromeó Selene—suerte.

Para la siguiente clase, ni Scorpius, Louis, Roxanne, Andrew ni Selene la acompañarían a pociones, porque ellos atrevidamente habían decidido vetar esa clase de sus horarios.

—Está Rose y Albus—le señaló la slytherin bajita—ve con ellos.

Y Albus amablemente le indicó que los acompañara a la siguiente aula.

Las mazmorras.

Sin duda era la clase más odiada para Jennifer Gregory, la preferida de Albus Potter y en la cual Rose se destacaba bastante, pero era Albus quien era considerado el _príncipe de las pociones._

Desde niña que no le había agradado la clase y había tenido durante su educación mágica varios incidentes durante esas horas quedándose a limpiar calderos, ordenar el aula o hasta verse obligada a cumplir interminables horas de castigo por provocar desastres con las preparaciones.

Pero el peor golpe que le podía haber dado ese día—además de que el primer día de clases le tocara esa rechazada materia—fue ver que el profesor de pociones, ya le era conocido.

Amadeus Lawrence. Hombre alto, blanco, delgaducho de cabello rizado y largo hasta los hombros, arrugas en la frente por la edad y una túnica color mostaza, formal. Ya debía tener unos 55 años.

Odiaba los fracasos en la clase, le molestaba la ignorancia al límite y peor aún, era horriblemente estricto con respecto a las instrucciones a seguir.

—Buenos días alumnos—entró a paso veloz ondeando su túnica y dejando los libros sobre el pupitre.

Todos contestaron, excepto ella.

—Este año, les advierto, seré más estricto, tendrán el triple de sus tareas en pociones, sus calificaciones serán más rebuscadas y no seré benevolente al momento de castigarlos.

Miró un papel en sus manos, donde aparecían los nombres de todos los alumnos alfabéticamente que habían elegido pociones

—Creo que tenemos a alguien nuevo en la clase—comentó sarcásticamente e hizo un chequeo rápido por el rostro de cada uno de los alumnos—o tal vez, no tan nuevo para mí.

—_Para mí tampoco_—murmuró resignada en su asiento, a un lado de Albus, del otro Rose.

—Jennifer Gregory, de pie.

A su pesar, ella hizo caso. Era el maestro, autoritario.

— ¿Qué diablos?—preguntó en susurro Albus a su prima, mirando extrañado como el profesor Lawrence fijaba agudamente su mirada en la muchacha.

—Tanto tiempo, profesor.

— ¿Cuántos son? ¿Tres años, tal vez?—le preguntó mordaz y una sonrisa socarrona de formó en el rostro del hombre.

—Exactamente, tres años desde que usted trabajaba como maestro en el Instituto de Brujas de Salem.

—No se me olvidan—dirigió su mirada a la clase—Jennifer Gregory fue alumna mía anteriormente. La peor alumna que he podido tener, holgazana en pociones y una lumbrera en las otras actividades. ¿Cómo has logrado sacar la calificación necesaria para entrar a nivel de E.X.T.A.S.I.S?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin contestarle.

—Espero, Gregory, que no ocurra otra lamentable eventualidad y logre que yo salga de Hogwarts, como lo hizo en Salem.

—No sucederá—afirmó Jennifer.

Él la detestaba, lo había hecho en el antiguo colegio y parecía que no se olvidaba del accidente. Era recíproco.

Todos los alumnos estuvieron silencioso durante el resto de la clase, escuchando y tomando apuntes del sin fin de pociones que iba nombran velozmente y explicando el maestro Lawrence. No se quejaron cuando les envió como tarea investigar al menos 15 de las pociones que había nombrado para la siguiente clase como mínimo veinte centímetros de pergamino por cada una de ellas.

Albus quedó bastante intrigado con el suceso al inició. Involuntariamente sus ojos se iban a quien estaba a su lado. Tranquila y algo adormecida, a veces escribía y otras solo la veía escribir un par de palabras de las tantas que les iban diciendo.

¿Qué tan grave había hecho para sacar al profesor del colegio? Pero ella no parecía preocuparse en lo absoluto, tampoco prestaba atención a lo que decía el profesor.

Lo más extraño, que luego de que la clase terminara y prácticamente huyera del salón al momento de escuchar la salida, ella estaba esperándolos a un lado de la puerta, sonriendo tranquila y renovada, sin rastro alguno del sueño que expelía hace un rato o atisbo de cansancio.

—Eh, Albus. ¿Qué viene ahora?—le preguntó iniciando el paso junto a él.

—Almuerzo, luego otro receso y si más no me equivoco toca cuidado de criaturas mágicas para los de sexto.

— ¿Alguno tomó esa clase?—les preguntó Rose.

—No—contestaron ambos y se extrañaron—no tengo más clases hasta la noche.

Rose soltó una risilla de la coincidencia que habían tenido ambos con su día.

—A mi me toca aritmacia más tarde—les contó orgullosa y emocionada—no habría dejado esa asignatura de lado. ¿Qué asignaturas extras tenían en Salem?

—Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, estudios y convivencia muggle, aritmacia e idiomas. Además de que era obligación entra a un club.

— ¿Clubes obligatorios?—interrogó Rose, interesada. Ella parecía querer saber sobre todo.

—Sí, el principal era de patinaje mágico. También hay duelo, astronomía, ajedrez mágico, música, entre otros.

— ¿Y en cuál ibas?

—Al principio iba en astronomía, porque el patinaje era demasiado cursi para mi opinión, pero cuando el equipo de quidditch se armó, me uní a él y sustituía el club.

Llegaron hasta el gran salón nuevamente donde Rose se despidió para ir a la mesa de su casa. Mientras ellos caminaron por la mesa de slytherin para encontrarse con los demás.

Almorzaron entre comentarios de las clases y ella se mantenía al margen de la charla, puesto que nombraban a personas que no conocía.

Scorpius y Selene debían ir a su primera clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Andrew pasaría tiempo con su novia y ellos dos, estarían a tiempo completo sin nada más en sus horarios.

Jennifer le pidió, si podía enseñarle el camino hasta la lechucería y él no tenía problema alguno en acompañarla hasta la torre. A pesar de que ella trataba de mostrarse autosuficiente.

—Iré contigo—concluyó—fin del asunto.

—No es necesario, Potter. Me basta con que me indiques por dónde ir.

—Y terminarás llegando a la torre de adivinación.

Giró el rostro dándole el perfil, orgullosa, y una mirada ladina lo escudriñó. No objetó y se dejó guiar por el muchacho Potter de ojos verdes.

Le enseñó a su lechuza, Alma, quien llevaba un característico lazo rojo atado al cuello que le llamó la atención a Albus. La lechuza se dejaba arreglar el adorno, acostumbrada, y luego Jennifer le daba un bocadillo.

—Este es Lug—le presentó él a su lechuza, era color marrón. Jennifer le acarició la cabeza delicadamente y le dio fruta seca.

Salieron de la torre y bajaron unos cuantos peldaños más no llegaron hasta el primer piso. Albus la detuvo en un pequeño mirador y comenzó a señalarle todos los lugares de Hogwarts que se podían apreciar desde ese sitio, conociéndolos todos prácticamente de memoria.

Si veía a alguno de sus primos paseándose por los patios, se los mostraba a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, pero el ojiverde tenía una muy buena vista y podía encontrarlos a pesar de estar bastante lejos. Le mostró quien era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de slytherin a pesar de mostrarse desinteresada cuando le indicó quien era, porque pudo divisar que de todos modos había fijado sus ojos en Lucas Greenfield.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la sala común, iniciando con los primeros deberes que les habían asignado. Y es que parecía que con esas tareas se pasarían buenos ratos investigando en la biblioteca.

No hablaron, lo único que podía escuchar de vez en cuando era cuando uno que otro slytherin aparecía a un lado de Jennifer para iniciar una conversación en la cual ella era el punto de atención. Parecía que todos querían conocerla.

Scorpius apareció derrotado junto con Andrew y Selene luego las clases que habían tenido y habían llegado con horribles tareas de aritmacia cada uno que prometían horas de trabajo. Y Jennifer con Albus se intercambiaron miradas aliviadas de no haber optado por aquella asignatura anteriormente, porque con el trabajo de pociones ya tenían suficiente.

4.-

Buscó las cartas astrológicas que había comprado en el callejón Diagon y lo que requería la clase de astronomía para ese año. Porque a pesar de que no eran muchos los que elegían tomar el EXTASIS de astronomía a él le agradaba la clase y era bastante interesante las investigaciones que realizaban. Sabía que debía esperar a la prima de Scorpius porque ella también había tomado la clase de astronomía para aquel año, así que por lo menos ya sabía que el día viernes pasarían varias horas compartiendo juntos.

Scorpius se burló en el cuarto de él al momento de saber que habían coincido todo el día y le había mostrado la escuela, diciendo que parecía el chaperón de su prima y le aconsejó no ser tan bondadoso con la chica, porque debía acostumbrarse a andar sola por los pasillos

Mientras esperaba por ella, Malfoy le inició una charla con respecto al equipo de quidditch y sobre que Lucas estaría pronto llamando a prueba para la busca del nuevo cazador del equipo, porque la semana de entrenamiento iniciaría pronto y el objetivo del año, era ganar la copa.

Se recordó a Roxanne retándolo en su casa a un pequeño partido y supo de inmediato que ese año no estaría fácil ganar, porque el equipo de hufflepuff y gryffindor irían con toda la garra ese año.

—Estoy lista—apareció Jennifer a su lado y se despidieron del rubio.

Nuevamente salieron a los pasillos de las mazmorras que esta vez estaban más vacíos que durante el día y uno que otro grupo de estudiantes andaba por ellos. Subieron la escalera espiral para llegar a observatorio de astronomía, que era la torre más alta del castillo y como sabía que ella no conocía nadie más y por cierto, tampoco hacía el intento en hablarles a los demás estudiantes, tomó asiento en el contiguo al de Jennifer.

Aurora Siniestra comenzó con la clase haciéndolos a todos mirar por sus telescopios y encontrar mediante unas coordenadas una nueva aparición en el cielo, que solo con telescopios especiales—los cuales ellos habían comprado—se podía apreciar. Les propuso una investigación para las dos siguientes clases sobre las más antiguas constelaciones y su efecto en la magia.

Cuando recordó que su compañera era Jennifer, giró el rostro para verla y pudo encontrarla—sin habérselo esperado antes—mirando fascinada el cielo, interesada y feliz.

Se veía tranquila.

Al término, ambos ya cansados emprendieron vuelta a su sala común, eran los únicos por los pasillos a esas horas y es que las salas de las otras casas estaban bien alejadas de su posición.

Se podía escuchar sus pasos y uno que otro crujido por los corredores.

—Albus… ¿No es curioso?

— ¿Qué cosa?—le preguntó extrañado.

—Dame tu horario—le pidió. Él lo buscó en su mochila y se lo tendió. Jennifer ya tenía el suyo en sus manos—Por supuesto.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Sin decirle nada, le tendió ambos trozos de papel y los observó con detención.

Y parecía que más de una clase en común tendrían por el resto del año, porque en sus horarios estaban anotadas exactamente las mismas clases, los mismos días y a la misma hora. Coincidiendo exactamente en todas.

Se volteó a mirarla y ella bostezaba cansada, mientras entraban a la sala común.

Ya no serían solo los días viernes que estarían compartiendo clase. Todos los días serían iguales.

Recordó todo el día que habían tenido y se sorprendió al encontrar—a pesar de los que muchos ya decían—el parecido entre ambos primos. Porque tal vez no era físicamente, pero sí sus personalidades eran parecidas. Eran cambiantes, Scorpius más frío, Jennifer más cálida, sonriente y no parca. Ambos autárquicos, lo pretendían.

Le devolvió su horario.

—Buenas noches, Gregory—se despidió de ella, en una sala común ya vacía.

—Buenas noches, Potter—le respondió y le sonrió adormecida.

Volvió a mirarla y le sonrió, porque si ella estaba tranquila y pasiva, era la antítesis de su primo.

_He ahí el final del capítulo._

_Espero que les haya gustado y me salió más largo de lo que tenía escatimado._

_*Las snitch's de chocolate están envueltas en papel dorado y al abrirlas pueden volar ligeramente gracias a un encantamiento que llevan. Son deliciosas y debes comértela antes de que se escape volando. _

_RECUERDEN:_

_Leer=__**comentario**__=buena vibra=buenas calificaciones=más tiempo=__**pronto un nuevo capítulo. **_

_Con cariño, _

_C. _


	7. Cáp 4:Entre sonrisas, enojos y quidditch

_Hola a todos, creo que me he demorado menos de lo habitual con este capítulo. Pero aquí va uno más que espero que les guste. _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO, ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI. También gracias a los que han leído, porque el contador sube de todos modos. _

_Abajo nombro a mis queridos lectores que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review._

**_ Capítulo 4: Entre sonrisas, enojos y quidditch_**

1.-

La primera semana todas las atenciones se habían centrado en ella. Todos los alumnos—y en especial los de sexto año—estaban interesados en conocerla, presentarse y compararla con su primo, Scorpius Malfoy. Ya había escuchado más de un comentario por los pasillos siendo halagos, copuchas y mentiras.  
><em>"Es mucho más agradable que Scorpius, ni parece su familiar"<br>"Se ve una chica adorable"  
>"No encaja con los slytherin"<br>"Es una perra, cómo se atreve a andar con Albus" _proveniente este último de una chica de su misma casa. Claro, él no había escuchado adrede pero de todos modos se había quedado callado. Pero para él, la castaña no le era nada indiferente, porque compartía con ella varias horas diarias a tal modo que se habían llevado más de un par de discusiones durante las clases, porque él era un poco obstinado—y lo reconocía—mientras que Jennifer testaruda y no daban el brazo a torcer por más pequeño que fuese el detalle. Pero ella luego le andaba sonriendo y las cosas empezaban desde cero nuevamente, porque esa sonrisa que Scorpius le había descrito como "_Odiosamente adorable" _producía ese efecto en las personas a pesar de que el rubio fingiera indiferencia ante el asunto.

El primer lunes se fueron de clase en clase, porque ambos tenían: pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, transfiguración y encantamiento. Siendo durante la clase del profesor Lawrence cuando accidentalmente a su lado, Jennifer se había cortado la palma de la mano tratando de trozar los granos de sopóforo. Jenn—como pidió que la llamaran—le dejó limpiar a regañadientes la herida, pero por ningún modo quiso aparecerse por la enfermería cuando infructuosamente Rose trató de curarla con un hechizo sanador, de los cuales era experta. El maestro Lawrence prohibía el uso de varitas durante su hora de clases. Pero gracias al alboroto que había armado para que su compañera acudiera a sanarse el sangroso corte, provocaron que el profesor se aproximase a sus puestos a revisar cómo iba la poción, especialmente, la de Gregory. No optó por nada mejor que meter los granos sin moler, las raíces en forma desmedida, revolver varias veces ignorando las instrucciones del libro y agregarle un trozo de la venda tintada de rojo.

—Creo que luego de tres años no ha cambiado nada—comentó el maestro al echarle una ojeada a la poción de Jennifer—esto ni siquiera se puede llamar una pócima.

—Tal vez un intento de ella—respondió mirando lo que había preparado—puede probarla si quiere.

—Sería un idiota si tuviera la intención de tomar eso—miró despectivo la poción y luego con agudeza a la estudiante. Ella tranquila, sin inmutarse.

Gracias a ese comentario casi la dejan castigada limpiando los calderos de todos los estudiantes, pero logró evitarlo con la ayuda de Rose objetando por la mano herida de su compañera, que por más indiferente al profesor que se encontraba, él se vio en la obligación de ayudarla y casi a rastras la llevaron hasta la enfermería para que la señora Griffith* le curara el corte de la palma derecha. Rose los dejó porque debía buscar un libro en la biblioteca.

—No era necesario—protestó la castaña, obstinada, sentada en una de las camillas. Ambos esperaban a que Amelia Griffith trajera el ungüento.

—Veo en tu cara que te duele.

—Podía sanar solo—respondió quitándose el paño que contenía que la sangre fluyera y observando la profundidad del corte

—No seas cabezota, Jenn—le tomó la mano y le volvió a tapar la herida. Se encontró con ese sonrojo en las mejillas de Jennifer, pero no le dijo absolutamente nada.

Durante el día martes, ambos se encontraban completamente desocupados por lo que aprovecharon de realizar sus deberes, porque no era hasta la noche en la cual tenían que ir a clases de Astronomía, su única clase ese día. Los dos dejaban la sala común de noche, atrayendo las miradas de varios estudiantes que los observaban curiosos ir solos por los pasillos. Albus se percató que ella era totalmente impasible a cualquier mirada instigadora.

Era la segunda clase nocturna y podía verla más tranquila y pasiva, porque cualquier comentario contradictorio que se daba entre ambos Jennifer lo dejaba pasar, sonriéndole porque la veía tan entusiasmada con el cielo nocturno que lo impresionaba.

Esas noches eran para los dos slytherin.

Para el día miércoles, se quiso levantar más tarde luego de una trasnochada clase de Astronomía. Al bajar, se encontró con Albus esperándola para desayunar, porque durante toda la mañana estaban libres de clase y él le había propuesto—la noche anterior— ir por comida solo treinta minutos antes de que el desayuno acabara.

Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer esta vez a los gemelos Scamander, dos muchachos rubios, de ojos grises y que parecían dos gotas de agua que podían diferenciarse entre Lorcan y Lysander gracias a la insignia en sus túnicas. Ambos gemelos le parecieron bastante agradables y chistosos, porque los diez minutos que compartió con ellos la hicieron reír casi al borde las lagrimas.

También conoció a Lily Potter, la hermana menor de James y Albus, quien no era para nada parecida a sus otros dos hermanos ya que la niña—solo un curso inferior al de ella—tenía un cabello fascinante de color anaranjado. Para el parecer de la _chica nueva_ y por lo que habían alcanzado a dialogar, era Lily quien dominaba a sus hermanos a pesar de ser la más pequeña de los tres. Pero no iba sola, porque cuando se encontró con el par de serpientes iba con su primo preferido y _parter, _Hugo Weasley, quien fue el primero en mostrarse indiferente con Jennifer.

—No le agradan los de slytherin—le explicó Albus al ver la expresión desentendida de ella—creo que solo me habla porque somos primos y nos conocemos desde antes de ser seleccionado

—Oh, no sabía sobre esa enemistad entre casas.

—Hay algunos que son más extremistas, Hugo no es tanto.

Para ese día tendría la única clase doble de Herbología de su horario y gracias a Merlín ya conocería todos los salones de clases que estaban inscritos en su horario. Puesto que si bien Albus era amable con ella, andar con él de un lado para otro significaba también ir con Scorpius quien la tenía aburrida con su estúpido comportamiento y tal vez necesitaba momentos a solas en el enorme y gélido castillo. Porque a pesar de ser tan nueva ya le estaba trayendo problemas con las enamoradas que arrastraba su primo y Albus.

No estaba dispuesta a andar peleándose con tipas insignificantes que a solo días de haber entrado a clases ya la odiaban. Sus tareas eran más interesantes que los comentarios de aquellas chicas celosas.

En el almuerzo del miércoles tuvo la oportunidad de levantarse por anticipado de la mesa para apartarse del grupo antes de la clase de herbología que tocaba. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, procurando no perderse, un tipo de cabello castaño, mayor que ella y que le parecía familiar la intercepto por el pasillo. Un slytherin.

—Hola Jennifer—la saludó con una simpática sonrisa—Soy Lucas Greenfield, capitán del equipo de quidditch de nuestra casa.

—Hola

—Iré directo al grano… ¿Piensas inscribirte a la prueba de quidditch?

— ¿Yo, por qué piensas que haría eso?

—Porque sé quién eres, Gregory—respondió astuto. Giró el rostro para encontrarse con el capitán mirándola triunfante.

— ¿Ah, sí?—le desafió fingiendo desconocer qué clase de información constaba— ¿Y quién soy, según tú Greenfield?

El tipo sonrió jovial y rebuscó entre sus pertenencias.

—Tengo la edición de Salem en donde sales como la mejor cazadora del equipo—le tendió una revista que le era familiar su estructura—no creas Gregory que no noté esa escoba pro-3060 que tienes.

Ojeó la revista donde ella aparecía junto a todo el equipo—bastante actual—y lamentaban la partida de su _'cazadora estrella'_ a Hogwarts, relatando entre sus hojas que ella sería la próxima capitana del equipo. No espero que ese muchacho fuese capaz de investigarla, como tampoco que en antiguo colegio le dedicaran unas hojas en su última edición. Resultaban nostálgicos y enternecedores los comentarios de sus antiguas compañeras.

—Interesante…

—Te propongo un trato, Gregory.

— ¿Cuál sería?

—El próximo martes en el campo de quidditch después de almuerzo, nos encontramos los dos, tú me muestras tu juego siendo la única cazadora que dejaré probarse. Solo para ti.

— ¿Sin nadie más allí?—curioseó interesada, echándole una mirada al alto capitán a su lado, expectante.

—Nadie más.

—Entonces nos vemos allí—concluyó el trato y se dispuso a caminar cuando se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza. Viró hacia el slytherin y se le acercó—no le digas a nadie sobre esto o te quedas sin cazadora.

—No me arriesgaré

Y esta vez sí se alejó de Lucas Greenfield antes de que alguien notara lo tránsfugo de la conversación que llevaban.

Ahora, mejor encontraba alguien quien le enseñe donde estaba la clase de herbología o por lo menos, en cuál de todos los invernaderos era la que le correspondía.

El profesor Neville Longbotton en su primera clase con los alumnos de EXTASIS sexto año quedó fascinado con el número de estudiantes que habían preferido su clase, pero no fue la excepción al momento de dejarles una larga tarea para la semana siguiente. A pesar de la redacción encargada Jennifer lo encontró un excelente maestro y al ser el segundo más joven—luego de Ted Lupin—impartía una clase entusiasta y jovial con las plantas, lo que es menester destacar.

Cuando ya supo donde estaban todos los salones que debía conocer para sobrevivir en el castillo, fue cuando menos pudo separarse de Albus, Selene, Andrew o su _símpatico_ primo Scorpius, porque todos se encontraban tan preocupados con los deberes escolares que iban de un lado a otro preparando redacciones que ella se vio obligada a preparar las suyas también.

—Eh, Jenn—le dijo Albus y bajó el libro que leía con aburrimiento en busca de "_Pociones de muerte instantánea a través de la historia"_—creo que encontré algo.

— ¿Enserio?—preguntó esperanzada tratando de despabilarse del sueño que la estaba invadiendo. Miró el libro que Albus llevaba entre sus manos y en él cronológicamente les presentaba lo requerido— ¡Por fin, Al!

—Ya, ven y escribamos todo esto.

—Ven tú—farfulló y le movió la silla junto a ella. Scorpius y Selene reprimieron unas carcajadas a lo convincente que podía ser la castaña. Albus suspiró y rodó los ojos para terminar sentándose junto a su compañera de pociones y dejarle el libro frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo va su tarea de Aritmacia?—le preguntó Jennifer, distrayéndose de inmediato de copiar del libro. Si podía retrasar la tarea lo más que pudiera lo haría a toda costa.

—Horrible, esto es complicado—respondió Selene mirando mareada el montón de números anotados en sus papeles—no me da.

—He ahí porque no tomé nunca esa clase—les contó Jenn

—Pero tomaste pociones que la odias por igual—le recordó Albus, triunfante—ahora, copia.

Se quejó y tomó la lapicera e inició a transcribir cada una de las pociones junto a la fecha de creación. Lo que más la fastidiaba era la cantidad que debían transcribir puesto que el libro, por lo bajo, le mostraba unas sesenta.

—Me dio sueño—bostezó la compañera de Albus. Él le sonrió, porque luego de tres clases con ella ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa parte de Jennifer, que cada vez que estaba haciendo algo de pociones, la somnolencia la invadía.

—Vamos, solo queda un poco más—le animó a seguir y se contagió de esa sonrisa que siempre brindaba.

2.-

_Entre sus manos unos pergaminos. Son antiguos, demasiado, y hay que tratarlos con delicadeza, pero él se confía de habérselos aprendido completamente de memoria. _

_Sus hombres lo están buscando, llevan años haciéndolo y no quiere pensar en la posibilidad de que sean más lo que se demoren en capturarlo. _

_El heredero de todo ese poder, quien con un solo chasquido podría provocar el caos. _

_Ellos buscaban ese poder, él lo quería. Sería millonario si conseguía encontrar a ese mocoso heredero, tendría al mundo mágico a sus pies suplicándole clemencia. _

_¿Y si fallaba como sus antepasados? No, en su cabeza no cabía ese tipo de ocurrencias. _

"_Tuvo que haber dejado una pista" se dice a si mismo retomando la lectura. _

_¿Cómo distinguirlo? Es especial, diferente, resalta entre los demás. No es una persona cualquiera, porque puede manejar la magia de manera distinta. _

_Una última idea se le viene a la cabeza antes de que uno de sus subordinados pueda entrar a darles los nuevos hallazgos: ¿Existirá una profecía? _

_3.-_

Si bien no había estado socializando como antes con su prima, lamentablemente no podía dejar de lado su presencia e ignorarla por completo. Ella se llevaba de maravilla con sus mejores amigos, con Selene, a peleas—pero bien de todos modos—con Albus, además de tener todas sus clases juntos, y como unos niños cuando estaba con Andrew. Era un tipo de conspiración de la castaña contra él. Pero a pesar de que se hablaban lo mínimo, él de manera inconsciente se estaba preocupando por ella, porque si no lo estuviera no la hubiese llevado el primer día al salón de defensas contra las artes oscuras—por ningún motivo se lo diría—o tampoco habría saltado de su asiento cuando Rose Weasley le contó que su prima estaba en la enfermería con Albus curándole un corte en la mano.

Porque si bien ese problemazo que habían tenido en su casa días antes de entrar a Hogwarts lo había dejado con la sangre hirviendo de manera descomunal, ella había tenido las agallas para enfrentarlo de par a par, y eso no lo hacía cualquier persona. Pero sabía que debía mantenerla en la mira, porque la conocía más que todos allí y si sus suposiciones no erraban, ella tramaba algo.

Pronto iniciarían los entrenamientos de quidditch y Lucas no había llamado siquiera a postulaciones para el puesto del cazador que les faltaba. Los entrenamientos iniciaban la semana siguiente y el castaño de séptimo año no parecía preocupado por realizar un llamado de pruebas.

—Eh, Lucas—lo saludó chocando las manos— ¿Qué hay con las audiciones para el puesto que falta?

—Vamos Malfoy, no te preocupes por eso—le contestó relajado—tengo todo solucionado.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, hoy tengo una cita con alguien para el puesto de cazador y no me equivoco con decir que es excelente

— ¿Quién es?

—No puedo decirte, Scorp—se lamentó encogiéndose de hombros y se percató como comía apresuradamente—pero lo tengo todo bajo control.

—Si tu lo dices—le dijo inseguro marchándose hasta donde sus amigos se encontraban comiendo.

Andrew siempre se sentaba a un lado de su novia, Selene por lo general estaba frente a él durante los almuerzos y ahora que Jennifer formaba parte de su grupo de amistades, Albus y ella se sentaban uno frente al otro desde el primer día.

—Tranquila, mujer—escuchó decir a su mejor amigo a un lado de él, dirigiéndose a una Jennifer casi atragantada—que la comida no se acabará.

—Es que tengo prisa—aclaró ella echándose un bocado de puré de papas a la boca y luego bebiendo jugo de calabazas.

— ¿Dónde irás?—fisgoneó Selene mirándola por el rabillo del ojo

—A escribir una carta y la mandaré con Alma—les contó con naturaleza. Pero él se percató de que mentía.

— ¿Y tanto apuro por eso?—escudriñó para molestarla y se soltó un poco el nudo de la corbata.

—Sí…

Unos cuantos bocados más entre la charla y Jennifer se retiró de la mesa a paso apresurado, dejando prácticamente la mitad de lo que se había servido. La siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del gran comedor y pudo percatarse que desde la entrada, miró por alguien antes de irse.

— ¿No le toca ninguna clase, cierto?—preguntó él, eliminando una de las últimas posibilidades que le quedaban.

—Ninguna, porque estamos en las mismas. Ahora toca adivinación para los de sexto y si más no me equivoco Jenn molestó a Roxi cuando supo que ella tomaba esa clase—respondió Albus meditativo, contando lo último en modo de anécdota.

Se levantó de golpe de su asiento atrayendo la mirada de varias personas y se fue sin haber terminado de almorzar, ignorando el llamado de Albus y Andrew que querían saber donde iba. Debía encontrar en que estaba metida esa castaña escurridiza. Deambuló por los corredores varios minutos, más que nada por la primera planta y las mazmorras esperando verla pasar en cualquier momento.

—Hey, Charity e Isabella—llamó a dos de sus compañeras de casa que estaban cerca de la entrada a la sala común. Charity Goyle e Isabella Zabini estaba en su mismo año y ya las conocía hace mucho más de lo que habían entrado a Hogwarts gracias a las amistades de su padre.

Ambas muchachas le sonrieron.

—Dinos, Scorp—le dijo Charity, fijando los sus ojos celestinos en él y moviendo el cabello rubio.

— ¿Han visto a Jennifer?—les preguntó y ambas se intercambiaron miradas despectivas y no respondieron—es así de bajita, tiene los ojos cafés y el cabello castaño como tu Bella—les indicó.

—Si la conocemos, Malfoy—se apresuró a decirle Isabella—y sí, vimos a tu _agradable_ primita—le contestó sin disimular el desagrado que le causaban las palabras.

—No estoy para rodeos chicas, díganme por donde se fue.

—Salió a encontrarse con Greenfield de seguro, iba con una escoba y un bolso—dijo Charity acercándose a él seductora y posó una mano sobre su pecho—pero, ¿qué importa Gregory?

—Es mi prima—le contestó seriamente y quitó la mano que lo acosaba sin mayor pudor. Se volteó dejando al par de serpientes y comenzó a caminar con un único destino, el campo de quidditch.

Se ocultó tras las gradas cuando llegó al enorme terreno ovalado debido a que encontró al capitán vigilando que el sector estuviera desocupado y que ningún estudiante se atreviera a aparecerse por allí. Identificó como preparaba el equipo de quidditch y traía el baúl con el cual entrenaban.

En un par de minutos, el panorama cambió cuando Jennifer Gregory apareció vestida con un uniforme de quidditch color gris con franjas rosadas, guantes de cuero ya calzados y la escoba es sus manos. El traje en la espalda llevaba bordado 'BS' en dorado y con adornos del emblema de la escuela. En su rostro, una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en el rostro de la pequeña.

Ellos se saludaron y se fijó como Lucas le daba unas indicaciones que la castaña recibía con suma concentración, parecía que le mostraba por donde volar o los movimientos que quería ver. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los viera a ambos montados en sus escobas y recordó que ella nunca antes había probado la PRO-3060. Pero no parecía tener problemas.

La quaffle estaba en posesión del capitán del equipo.

A pesar de la lejanía, pudo ver en los ojos de Jennifer lo concentrada que estaba en la pelota para luego mirar con increíble confianza al grandote frente a ella. Lucas comenzó a zigzaguear por los aires con la quaffle entre su brazo sin soltarla, esperando que la muchacha realizara su primer ataque. Queda en su lugar, solo lo analizaba moverse.

— ¡Vamos!—gritó el entrenador y capitán exasperado. Y fue demasiado veloz como para percatarse del movimiento que había realizado; Jennifer de un segundo a otro pasó de estar a varios metros de Lucas a posicionarse junto a él con una sonrisa socarrona y mostrarle la quaffle ahora entre sus manos, dejando confundido al slytherin. Su mirada oscura y centrada, como nunca antes. Volvió a moverse con avilesa y por decir poco, desaparecer de su capacidad ocular, pero logró captarla cerca de los aros y con fuerza lanzó la pelota contra ellos. Anotación.

Fue la primera vez que la vio relucir de orgullo, tan sonriente y aliviada. Luego de esa corta demostración—envidiable—no existía la necesidad de continuar ignorándose como llevaban desde el inicio de clases. A su pesar y después de todo era su prima, astuta, perseverante, orgullosa. Una slytherin—aunque muchos lo negaban por lo aflable—con algo más que una linda sonrisa y expresivos ojos.

Era la nueva cazadora del equipo.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde aprovechando que los días continuaban templados, Albus optó ir con Andrew, Louis, Rose y Roxanne—que acaba de terminar su clase de adivinación—a sentarse junto al lago a lanzar piedrecillas.

— ¿Dónde está, Malfoy y Jennifer?—preguntó Rose al percatarse de que faltaban amigos de su primo.

—Se perdieron hace un rato—le contestó Andrew lanzando una piedra— ¡Woho!

—Esa chica se hace notar—opinó Louis— ¿A que no saben lo que hizo James?

— ¿Tan pronto?—preguntó Roxi

—Han sido ya cinco chicas las que se les han insinuado y como nunca, las ha rechazado a todas. ¡A todas!—exageró el rubio gryffindor.

— ¿En serio hablas de mi hermano?—cuestionó escéptico el ojiverde.

Todos rieron, era un suceso extraño en la vida de James Potter, el casanova de Hogwarts.

Jennifer apareció a trote ligero donde el grupo de encontraba, estaba contenta y con una sonrisa radiante. Seguía vestida con el mismo uniforme de quidditch de su antigua escuela, con el bolso colgado en un hombro y la escoba levitando a su lado.

— ¡Lo conseguí!—exclamó alegre—entré al equipo de quidditch de slytherin— Andrew fue el primero en felicitarla brindándole un fuerte abrazo hasta el nivel de levantarla del suelo y expresarle su contento.

Todos hicieron lo mismo, más Albus solo se dedicaba a mirarla con detenimiento. Louis la desafió al primer partido de quidditch entre las dos casas en noviembre adelantándole que sería vencida por su equipo, mientras que Roxanne le deseó lo mejor con las serpientes, pero le advirtió que se prepararan porque los tejones iban con todo para ese año. Rose, por su parte—no muy aficionada por el quidditch, pero sí muy entendedora del deporte—la felicitó por el logro.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste si Lucas no llamó a pruebas?—fue lo único que atinó él a decirle fijando su ojos en la castaña.

—Me pilló en los pasillos y me invitó a probarme ante él—respondió sin caer en la sospechosa actitud de Albus—había conseguido una revista de Salem donde aparecí como cazadora del equipo.

— ¿En serio?—preguntaron emocionados Roxanne y Andrew. Jenn asintió modesta y escarbó en su bolso y le tendió la edición de la revista que había encargado especialmente.

—Me recuerdan por haber marchado—les comentó a los demás ligeramente sonrojada—no sabía que…me valoraban tanto allá.

—En consecuencia de lo ocurrido, no te dejaré el camino fácil, Gregory—propuso Louis al mirar unos segundos la edición de _"Salem's Magazine"_.

—Me parece, Weasley—respondió Jennifer sonriéndole—a todos los Weasley, de hecho.

Sintió en sí una mirada aguda y se giró a ver de quien se trataba, Albus Potter no quitaba sus ojos de ella y la duda la cubrió por unos segundos.

— ¿Está todo bien?—le preguntó acercándosele y evitando que los demás se dieran cuenta. Rehuyó la pregunta sin contestar—pensé que te contentarías con esto, en el callejón Diagon preguntaste si probaría.

—No es eso—respondió esquivo—solo que…

— ¿Qué, Albus?—interfirió Jennifer molestándose, buscó los ojos verdes de Albus para que la mirara.

—Nada—retomó la sonrisa suave que lo identificaba y extendió sus brazos hacia Jennifer—felicidades.

No dudó en recibir el abrazo de Albus y él volviendo al entusiasmo que contagiaba la alegre muchacha le comenzó a preguntar cómo lo había logrado si Lucas era exigente con sus jugadores.

El problema radicaba en ¿Qué pasaría ahora cuando Zabini y Goyle se enteraran que la nueva cazadora del equipo que compartiría posición con ellas era nada más ni nada menos quien odian desde el inicio de clases?

—Oh, Albus—se giró Jennifer sonriente recordando algo—este jueves es la primera práctica.

Asintió torciendo el gesto. Tal vez no esperaría tanto a ver como ambas reaccionaban.

Ese día parecía que andaba con una racha de buena suerte, porque después de entrar al equipo de quidditch fue que Scorpius inició el diálogo con ella, dejando a un lado el altercado que habían sufrido, con un guiño de ojos que comprendió como _la paz_. Continuó llevándose mejor con los primos de Albus: Louis, Roxanne y Rose quienes parecían ser jugadores—a excepción de la pelirroja—y la retaban a juegos amistosos para cuando tuviesen la oportunidad fuera de los tediosos trabajos escolares. Trabajos que Rose hacía con anticipación y encontraba lo menos aburrido que existía. Y para rematar el buen día, una vez en la clase de astronomía la profesora Aurora Siniestra entregó las calificaciones del último ensayo entregado clasificando Albus y ella como las mejores notas de la clase.

—Ves, Al. Solo dos días antes y los mejores—dijo ondeando el pergamino en medio de la oscuridad, mientras los demás observaban por los telescopios.

—Tss…

—Señorita Gregory, concéntrese—le pidió la maestra—busque la estrella renua*

—55º hacia la derecha desde la estrella pantea*—murmuró Jennifer mirando por el aparato—cinco centímetros hacia arriba y en diagonal subir hasta concretar dos y medio cm. Estrella renua, diferente, los muggles no la conocen porque sus artefactos no la alcanzan, es verdosa y gira en pequeños círculos una vez al año durante la tercera semana de la primavera, ahí florece la primera flor de loto.

—Bien, Gregory. 5 puntos para slytherin.  
>Eso es todo por hoy chicos, nos vemos el viernes.<p>

Los pasillos iluminados por las antorchas no dejaban de parecerle oscuros a Jennifer, a pesar de que había corredores que estaban completamente oscuros y ella no había visitado aún.

—_Lumus_—escuchó Albus pronunciar a su acompañante y una pequeña luz iluminó su recorrido

—Jaja, no es para tanto.

—Es que este lugar necesita más iluminación—se quejó Jennifer frunciendo los labios—y me da más seguridad.

— ¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

—No—negó rotundamente—solo me inquieta no ver por dónde voy, solo es eso.

La miró un par de segundos y distinguió el brillo en sus ojos gracias a la luz de la varita, misma intensidad que cuando llegó contándole sobre su ingreso al equipo de quidditch de las serpientes. Volvió a su mente antiguos—del año pasado o anterior—entrenamientos a los que los sometía Greenfield y lo molestas que podían llegar a ser Charity e Isabella cuando alguien entraba al equipo o una persona no invitada presenciaba los ensayos.

— ¿Tienes sueño?—le preguntó Jennifer tomando de su brazo al momento de llegar frente a la entrada de la sala común, tironeando de su túnica.

—No… ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco—se fijó de que iba a pronunciar la contraseña para poder entrar.

—Eh, espera—la detuvo

—Aprovechando que estamos solos, debo advertirte con Isabella Zabini y Charity Goyle.

— ¿Por qué debería cuidarme de ese par idiota?

—Porque el hecho de que no sean muy agradables contigo y ahora entras al equipo en que ambas juegan será razón para que te odien más y te quieran hacer algo.

—_Veritaserum_—pronunció y cuando estuvo libre el paso, entró. La siguió esperando a que dijera algo y pudo atraparla en medio de la sala común—es noble que te preocupes por lo que esas puedan hacer.

—Es una advertencia.

—Pero no me preocupo por algo que en realidad no me llama ni la más mínima atención o que al menos me importe—dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Le sorprendió la tranquilidad de la muchacha ya que por lo visto no había prestado atención a lo que ambas slytherin decían cada vez que Gregory pasaba por su lado—aunque… gracias.

Y lo sorprendió con un abrazo por parte de su compañera de cada clase, cruzaron miradas un par de segundos y se le acercó a besarle la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Albus—se despidió deparándose de él.

— ¡Prepárate para un duro entrenamiento!—dijo antes de que desapareciera doblando para ir a su habitación.

4.-

James Potter II, séptimo año, gryffindor de corazón. Casanova y presunto autor de la salida del profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras en su tercer curso. Rompecorazones y experto en bromas junto con su primo y mejor amigo, Fred Weasley II.

Solía ser invitado por varias chicas a salir durante el año, no se negaba si encontraba una muchacha atractiva con la cual pasar los días, o tal vez la tarde. Solo requería de una sola cosa: que _esa_ chica sea linda. Para jugar una broma solo necesitaba a Fred, Logan Finnigan y Charlie Jordan. Los tres causaban estragos en el antiguo castillo.

Él tampoco fue indiferente ante la llegada de una estudiante nueva a la escuela, para nada, porque el hecho de haberla conocido antes en una fiesta muggle, fue el motivo a que la prima de Malfoy le fuera tan esquiva.

¿Qué pasaba con esa chica que no dialogaba con él por más de un par de minutos? De hecho, era bastante molesto para James que su propio hermano compartiera mucho más con la castaña de lo que él había tratado de hablarle por los pasillos, usando los mismos encantos que aquella noche en la fiesta.

Aquella noche no pareció tener problema alguno.

—Miren a quien me encuentro por aquí—dijo al ver pasar a Jennifer Gregory, mientras él esperaba por un pasillo. Iba a paso veloz pero al momento en que le habló detuvo su caminar de golpe en la esquina y se volteó a mirarlo—Hola, Gregory…Tanto tiempo.

—Hola James—le saludó con naturalidad y sonrió—creo que me hablaste hace dos días.

—Así es, ¿por qué tan rabiosa ese día? ¿No querías verme?

— ¿Yo, rabiosa?—preguntó irónica—por favor, James. Solo me dabas la lata.

—Pero acepta que la pasaste bien conmigo, mucho más aquella noche—se le insinuó involuntariamente. No se percató cuando ya estaba cerca de esa mirada chocolate aguda.

—Por supuesto—aseguró sonriéndole—como con Scorpius, porque andaba con él.

Y escurridiza como la había conocido, se dispuso a caminar. Sin decirle nada más.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo a Hogsmeade?—le preguntó de golpe y por la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha la sacó de lugar.

—No, James—se negó instantemente—aunque gracias por interesarte

—Pero…

— ¡Debo irme, llegaré tarde a encantamientos! Adiós—le gritó alejándose y doblando por el pasillo. Apareció por la misma esquina con una sonrisa—si quieres hablamos otro día, solo hablar.

_Hablar._

No, James no le desagradaba ni lo encontraba poco atractivo, pero le molestaba de sobremanera cuando se comportaba de aquel modo esperando que cayera rendida a sus pies por el solo hecho de _pedirle una cita_. Esperaría un poco para que el mayor de los Potter comprendiera el mensaje.

Entró corriendo última al aula de encantamientos, de otro modo no habría llegado a tiempo. Como ya todos estaban en sus respectivos pupitres buscó el primer lugar vacio y se sentó junto a Louis.

—Lo siento, invadiré el espacio gryffindor por un momento—bromeó dejando su libro sobre la mesa. Si algo había aprendido en esos días en Hogwarts era sobre una rivalidad—en menor intensidad—entre los slytherin y gryffindor.

—No hay problema, Gregory—replicó en voz baja el rubio de ojos azules—solo no dejen con olor a serpiente.

—No te preocupes, ando con repelente de león por si me contagio de esa fragancia gryffindoriana.

—Espero sea útil.

Se rieron por lo bajo y debieron callar para prestar atención a la clase del maestro Flitwick, quien ya comenzaba a mirarlos por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Es acaso que Gregory no puede sentarse con alguien sin querer llamar la atención?—preguntó descaradamente Goyle, con una vocecilla irritante cuando el pequeño profesor los dejó trabajando.

Jennifer solo le dirigió la mirada felina y afilada, pero no respondió.

—Callate, Goyle—le pidió hastiado Louis—no le hagas caso.

—No pensaba hacerlo de todos modos.

—No sé cómo las ignoras—intervino Rose entre ellos quien se había estado sentando unos puestos más allá.

—Es fácil ¿Qué dijeron? Porque cada vez que esa tipa habla una campanilla sonaba en mi cabeza. Pensé que ustedes escuchaban lo mismo.

Los primos Weasley se largaron a reír, el comentario había sido tan espontaneo que no pareció importarle la mirada punzante de Charity Goyle.

Fred Weasley II esperaba a sus primos más pequeños a la salida de la clase de Flitwick. Fred, moreno de 7mo año que llevaba el nombre de gryffindor en alto y por lo aparente—a los ojos de Jennifer—yunta y colega de James.

—Niños—les dijo a todos y por conclusión And, Selene, Jenn y Scorpius siguieron caminando, pues entendieron que era entre familiares—Gregory, te incluye a ti

Extrañada caminó curiosa hasta el pequeño grupo que se había formado posicionándose en medio de Albus y Louis y frente a Roxanne y Rose.

—Tengan cuidado con James—les advirtió y una sonrisa traviesa se escapó de los labios de Fred—anda malas pulgas, así que les recomiendo que no se crucen.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Rose.

—Creo que una señorita lo ha rechazado—y viró indiscriminadamente hacia donde estaba la única _extra_ del grupo—y está justo aquí.

— ¿¡Cómo!—preguntaron al unísono Louis con Albus conteniendo la risa— ¿rechazaste a James?

—Ehm…Si, ¿algún problema con negarle una salida?—ambos primos se cruzaron la mirada y no se contuvieron más para largarse a reír.

A pesar de la advertencia de Fred con tener cuidado con James, fue el detonante para una serie de bromas por parte del Potter en slytherin y el rubio gryffindor. No pararon de burlarse cada vez que lo cruzaban por los pasillos y para la mala suerte de Jennifer, recibió miradas molestas por el lado de James.

—Paren ya—pidió Jennifer al captar un futuro comentario—no es para armar un alboroto.

—Pero…

—Vamos Albus, hoy tenemos el primer entrenamiento—lo tomó de la túnica y lo alejo de Louis—nos vemos, rubio.

—Hasta luego.

Vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera y alivianó la marcha a las mazmorras porque aun les quedaba tiempo suficiente para cambiarse el uniforme por el de quidditch e ir tranquilos hasta la campo.

— ¿Ya has probado tu escoba?—le preguntó Jennifer a Albus, quien permanecía silencioso a su lado.

—Desde el primer día en que la compré, papá quiso quitármela cuando se la mostré—comentó con una sonrisa.

—Tu papá, ¿No siguió jugando quidditch profesionalmente?—le preguntó curiosa, puesto el padre de su compañero era famosamente conocido por todo el mundo mágico.

— ¿Cómo sabes que él jugaba?

—Lo leí en un libro.

—Oh, por supuesto. Pero no, él se convirtió en auror y juega quidditch cuando nos juntamos en familia.

—Ahora veo que es genético.

En la sala común los esperaba Andrew y Scorpius con los uniformes de quidditch ya puestos y casi los golpearon por haber llegado despreocupados hasta las mazmorras. Los mandaron a cambiarse al instante.

En su habitación, Jennifer encontró la teñida de quidditch de slytherin. Unos pantalones color crema, una camiseta verde que llevaba el número 5 en el pecho además de un chaleco del mismo tono pero con unas franjas plateadas en los bordes—que prefirió obviar porque terminaría sudando—los guantes y los protectores en brazos y piernas; la túnica llevaba el emblema de la serpiente bordado al costado izquierdo y en la espalda en grande y letras plateadas su apellido, siguiendo la misma tendencia por el verde.

Los alumnos que tenían libre para el segundo bloque luego del almuerzo tuvieron para comentar al ver pasar a los siempre atractivos Nott, Potter y Malfoy vestidos con sus uniformes de quidditch, pero fue mucho más la sorpresa al ver entre los muchachos a una chica un tanto más bajita y menuda entre ellos vestir las mismas ropas, a pesar de que ella iba en el medio y la tapaban.

—Ella es la nueva cazadora del equipo—comunicó Lucas Greenfield moviéndose y dejando ver a Jennifer que estaba a sus espalda—Jennifer Gregory. Bienvenida al equipo.

—Gracias—sonrió a todos.

—Nott es el buscador, Potter y Malfoy los golpeadores, Goyle, Zabini y tu las cazadoras y yo soy el guardián—le indicó a cada uno de los jugadores del equipo a pesar de que ya tenía una pequeña idea de las posiciones en que jugaban al momento de verlos.

Isabella Zabini y Charity Goyle no parecían nada contentas al verla ahí, de hecho, no disimulaban el descontento que les producía que ella fuera la nueva cazadora del equipo.

Montaron sus escobas y se dispusieron a dar vueltas de calentamiento por alrededor de todo el campo. Tal cual les señalaba Greenfield, evitando los obstáculos hechizados en el aire, que aparentaban ser un jugador enemigo. Para los golpeadores soltó una bludger que debían golpear de un lado a otro golpeando los obstáculos mágicos entorno a la cancha y en caso de que la alocada bludger se dirigiese hasta alguna de las cazadoras ellos las debían detener a toda costa. Ellas en cambio, debían entrenar dos contra uno, siendo la chica solitaria la encargada de robar la quaffle para tratar de anotar un punto a través de los aros, así una y otra vez, en distintas formaciones.

Jennifer en cambio, iba algunas veces contra las indicaciones o movimientos que le pedía Lucas pero concluyendo con el mismo fin, una anotación. Ese comportamiento le trajo esquivar cientos de quaffle que iban directamente hasta su rostro lanzadas por sus otras dos compañeras, además de algunas bludgers desviadas que iban extrañamente solo a ella.

— ¡Charity!—la regañó el capitán y la rubia— ¡Te dije que le entregaras la quaffle a Jenn!

—Pero esa no podrá meterla—se excusó despectivamente. Jennifer ignoró el comentario y miró directamente hacia Albus unos metros más allá y le hizo burlas.

—No me interesa lo que digas… ¡Haz lo que te ordeno!

Y si no hubiese sido por los buenos reflejos de gato que podía regodearse cuando se subía a una escoba, pudo atrapar la bola a tiempo antes de que se estrellara en medio de su estomago.

—Gracias, eh—ironizó mostrando la quaffle entre sus manos.

Peor, luego para presionar a la nueva cazadora Lucas ordenó que Scorpius y Albus le lanzaran un par de veces la bludger para esquivarla y que la quaffle la tomara la mayor cantidad de veces posibles y que intentara pasarla por los aros.

Bludger evadidas: 6 de 7. Quaffles anotadas: 9 de 12

No, ella tampoco era perfecta en el quidditch y Zabini con Goyle aprovecharon de recalarle sus errores—que fueron pocos—en cada momento. Por su lado, permaneció callada, no le importaba esas tipas.

—Ten—le tendió Albus una compresa fría. Estaba descansando sobre el césped unos minutos antes de que anocheciera y tuviera que marcharse hasta el castillo. Aun llevaba el uniforme del equipo y su escoba estaba tirada a su lado junto con la de Albus.

—Gracias—aceptó el gel y se lo colocó sobre el muslo de la pierna—aun que si no hubiese sido por ti, no me dolería.

—Ordenes del capitán.

—Eres un bruto—lanzó un golpe al aire que Albus esquivó—hablando de brutos… ¿Dónde se fue Scorpius?

—a darse una ducha y cambiarse

—Oh, claro…Además de bruto es un desconsiderado.

—Vamos de vuelta al castillo antes de que oscurezca, pronto será la cena y hay que cambiarse

— ¡Y darse una ducha!

—Sí—coincidió al tomarle el olor al uniforme.

Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse del césped y como gesto de paz se ofreció a llevarle la escoba mientras ella sujetaba la compresa en su pierna. Sintió el brazo de Albus cruzarse por sus hombros y giró la cara para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el castillo, pero una suave sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

—Te ayudo…

—Eso se llama culpa—se burló ella y se rió—pero es cómodo.

De ese modo caminaron hasta el castillo, algo coja…pero caminando juntos.

5.-

Durante el desayuno del día sábado todos estaban bastante intrigados por el nuevo corte en la mano de Jennifer—mucho menor que el anterior—pero nuevamente debía andar con una venda en su mano para evitar infección luego de negarse a curarse el día anterior luego de pociones.

Ceñuda miraba la tela blanca alrededor de su mano con el labio inferior algo sobresalido, quejosa.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó en Salem para que el profesor Lawrence te odie tanto?—curioseó Albus, al recordar las duras palabras del profesor luego del nuevo incidente:

"_Gregory, no te quejes si esas estupideces solo te ocurren a ti. Tan perezosa" _sumándole el castigo que no pudo evitar luego de que el caldero se diera vuelta en la mesa y ensuciara el piso por completo. Calcula que estuvo alrededor de dos horas dentro de la mazmorra limpiando, para luego salir completamente desordenada y con unas pequeñas manchas rojas en las extremidades.

—Lo envenené…por accidente—contestó tranquila sin una pizca de perturbación.

Todos en el grupo de atragantaron con lo que Jennifer les había contado y no cabía en la posición de que esa muchacha de apariencia tranquila pudiera haber hecho algo como eso.

—Pero, ¿cómo?—se atrevió a preguntar Selene, intrigada. Un suceso de este tipo le interesaba luego de todo el rencor que guardaba por ese maestro.

—Él insistió en probar todas las pociones de la clase y la mía no era precisamente la de mejor aspecto, así que lo hizo…Terminó yendo a San Tristan que es como San Mungo aquí.

— ¿¡Cómo!—preguntaron sobresaltados.

—La poción era revitalizadora y terminó siendo cualquier cosa menos…revitalizadora. Nunca más volví a saber de él porque no volvió a Salem, pero nos comunicaron unos cuatro meses después que estaba bien—contó inocente y se encogió de hombros. Su actitud pasiva era perturbadora a los ojos de cualquiera pero no se podía ignorar el hecho—desde el punto de vista ingenuo en que relató el accidente—llegaba a sonar hasta divertido.

Entre las bromas que lanzaron de ahí en adelante con Andrew, Selene le agradeció profundamente por darle su merecido a un hombre tan ruin y sobre exigente. Como no, si sus amigos eran enemigos de la clase que impartía Lawrence.

_Hace un buen rato horas que no discutía con ella._

Los días que siguieron se llevaron de clases en clases y de entrenamientos en entrenamientos, porque Lucas aprovechaba cada vez que la cancha de quidditch se encontraba desocupada y cuando se enteraba que todos estaban libres de clases para entrenar.

A Jennifer la encontraba quejándose de Greenfield de vez en cuando y a Scorpius con el ceño fruncido cuando Zabini y Goyle pretendían atacar por las espaldas a la muchacha. Porque esa fue la situación que se repitió durante las prácticas (que llegaban a ser algunas veces tres veces por semana) y juntos desviaban las bludgers que hechizaban o las quaffles que adrede lanzaban a la muchacha cuando descansaba.

Ambas hacían comentarios cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, siendo terriblemente desagradables criticando a su _amiga_ en los pasillos o en el campo de quidditch. Creyendo que ellas son mejores jugadoras de lo que es Jennifer, cuando se podía ver a varios metros sobre tierra que la castaña era pilla y escurridiza, quitando una quaffle de las manos de cualquiera de los chicos—cuando ellos jugaban y tenían que mantener la pelota el mayor tiempo posible alejada de las cazadoras oficiales.

_Que molesta la actitud desinteresada…_

Debía volar lo más rápido posible y tapar una bludger desviada.

— ¡Atenta, Gregory!—le gritó y la vio fruncir el ceño.

Y como sucedía en cada práctica, ella los dejaba a todos callados con raudos movimientos y rápidas anotaciones.

—No seas tan arrogante, niña—le pidió Zabini mirándola de reojo, despectiva. Jennifer fijo sus ojos en ella unos segundos desentendida y luego siguió volando hacia los aros a platicar con el capitán.

—Es que parece que Gregory no puede pasar unos segundos sin que Potter o Scorp tenga que andar tapándola. ¿Se convirtieron en tus guardas espaldas?—se burló Charity a los pocos minutos cruzándose por el vuelo de Jennifer— ¡Eh, Scorpius, no sabía que haces de perrito faldero!

— ¡cállate, Charity!—le grité desde el otro extremo. Y cualquier cosa que Scorpius le decía, ella siempre obedecía al instante.

—No sé cómo pudo haberte dejado entrar tan fácilmente—volvió a decirle la rubia hostigándola— ¿Qué hiciste, le moviste el trasero?

Jennifer volvía a quedarse callada y solo concentrándose en su juego, en las tácticas del equipo y en que saliera lo más perfecto que pudiese. Pero su comportamiento no era así todo el tiempo, porque cuando él osaba a decirle algo contradictorio iniciaban una discusión que terminaban alzando la voz por saber quien tenía la razón, o cuando Scorpius la molestaba ella saltaba de inmediato con otro comentario el doblemente de mal intencionado y luego sonreía triunfante. Que alguno de ellos se atreviera, porque con Andrew se discutían por el mejor equipo de quidditch y siempre terminaba cerrándole la boca. O que tal vez Louis dijese algo molesto, porque Jennifer tranquila contestaba y podía dar vuelta la opinión de su rubio primo.

¿Qué sucedía con esa muchacha para quedarse callada cuando otra chica quería burlarse de ella y omitir que estuvieran refiriéndose a ella con comentarios malintencionados?

Volvieron a las mazmorras luego de una exhaustiva clase de Astronomía, como siempre era tarde y por esos pasillos Albus y Jenn eran los únicos que merodeaban, ni el barón sanguinario se aparecía entre los dos.

— ¿Y bien, me dirás que pasa contigo?—le preguntó casual la joven a su lado

—No es nada

—No te creo, estás extraño y no me equivoco con eso.

—Solo déjalo así, Jenn—respondió fastidiado. Entraron en la sala común y quiso apurar su paso pero ella se adelantó y tapó su camino para que no se fuera al dormitorio.

—Me dirás cuál es tu problema conmigo aunque sea lo último que haga esta noche.

—Córrete—le pidió cansado pero ella no se movió ni un solo milímetro de su lugar—en serio, Jennifer.

— ¡Entonces dime qué diablos sucede contigo! Las primeras semanas eras totalmente distinto. Has cambiado desde los últimos tres entrenamientos.

— ¡No es algo que te deba incumbir!—alzó el tono él también.

—Me meto porque es conmigo con quien cambias.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa? Me aburre que te dejes pisotear por esas de Goyle y Zabini, me cansa que las dejes decir lo que quieran y tu solo callas porque somos Scorpius y yo quienes evitamos que te boten de la escoba ¡Demuestra que eres una slytherin!

—Oh, eso es ¿No soy como todos ustedes?

— ¡Solo hazte valer como cuando nos callas la boca a Andrew, Scorp o a mí! ¡Hasta con James!

—No se trata de callarle la boca a esas tipas, ellas no valen la pena—trató de explicarle.

—Dicen chismes, te quieren botar de la escoba cada junta de quidditch ¿Y no vale la pena, Jennifer?

—Mientras no toquen algo importante para mi…No—contestó volviendo a la serenidad.

— ¡Eso me cansa! Eres tan…

—Dilo—lo desafió. Él nunca antes había tratado directamente a una chica así—di que soy una…

— ¡Una _idiota_ al comportarte de ese modo!—largó

— ¡Y tu un imbécil, Potter!—le gritó de vuelta y se giró yéndose a su cuarto. No le dejó oportunidad para rebatirle.

—_Que poco slytherin—murmuró Albus mientras entraba en la cama y se arropaba molesto. _

—_No debe importarme ese tipo de niñerías—se dijo a si misma Jennifer cubriéndose con las cobijas. _

A pesar de que discutían muy seguido, nunca por algo así…

…

_Eso es todo por hoy, últimamente me han salido varias hojas y este tiene el mismo largo que el capítulo anterior._

_*Renua y Pantea: no se atrevan a buscarlas, son exclusivas de este fic. La estrella pantea es una de las favoritas de Jenn por eso logra ubicarla tan fácilmente con el telescopio, es de color celeste y puedes visualizarla todo el año. _

_*Amelia Griffith: es la nueva enfermería de Hogwarts, luego de que Pomfrey se retirara a descansar. Es un amor de mujer, tiene 48 años. _

_La primera vez que Albus llevó a Jennifer a la enfermería la codeó a Al cuando Jennifer no miraba para molestarlo. _

_xOgnAdOrA, ElyTonks,_ _Lia Du Black, Black Andro y Dama Azul…SE LES AGRADECE UN MONTOOON POR DEJAR UN REVIEW. SIGNIFICA TANTO QUE OPINEN SOBRE LA HISTORIA Y ME DEN SUS PERSPECTIVAS O CRÍTICAS._

_Para quienes no están registrados: _

_Lilypotterfever: muchas gracias por leer…No te preocupes que lo seguiré :D _

_MissTrouble: me enorgullece que hayas leído mi historia a pesar de que no sueles leer con O.C…Me encanta que te guste Jenn, adoro a mí querido OC. ¡Gracias por el review! _

_NoName: Gracias por comentar, lo siento…No aparece Lupin en este cap pero en el siguiente se dará una vueltecita y hará una aparición interesante (creo) _

_RECUERDEN:_

_**REVIEW=**__BUENA VIBRA=MÁS __**INSPIRACIÓN**__=ENTUSIASMO=__**ESCRIBIR**__**CAPITULO NUEVO PRONTO.**_

_Cariños, _

_C._


	8. Capítulo 5: Inesperado

Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcan y el mundo no me pertenece a excepción de Jenn y los aparecidos que tuve que inventar.

¡UN AÑO DESAPARECIDA! En serio lamento haberme ido, pero me perdí en la historia y no podía volver a agarrar el hilo hasta este momento, en que dije: ¡Seguiré escribiendo!, todo porque me puse a ver Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.

Y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.

1.-

_Existía una profecía…_

_Debían conseguirla para poder encontrar con mayor éxito al heredero. Él estaba seguro que obteniendo esa información lograría lo que ninguno de sus antepasados había logrado_

"_Supongo que ya han conseguido algo" les dice a los otros miembros de la orden. Entre ellos se intercambian miradas, nerviosos, nadie se atreve a hablar pero solo uno sale adelante, quien en el brazo derecho llevaba una banda roja, que indicaba que estaba a cargo de la misión encomendada. _

"_Existe la remota posibilidad de que el heredero se encuentre aquí. El huracán ha causado que en Salem se organicen, sospechamos que puedan ocupar al heredero en este tipo de misiones" _

"_¿Bajo qué suposiciones?"pregunta perspicaz, acomodándose en su asiento._

"_No cualquier alumno puede estar involucrado en esa misión, en Salem los prueban a todos en su primer año y son seleccionados. Son sólo tres quienes participan en esto y creemos que se encuentra entre ellos."_

"_Y eso sería por…"_

"_El heredero puede manejar magia avanzada, inconscientemente, pero es capaz y según los informes en Salem los alumnos seleccionados actúan a la par con sus maestros" _

"_¿Reúne todas las características?"_

"_Casi todas, porque solo lograremos conocer su magia" _

"_De ese modo, estén allí cuando el escuadrón actúe, sean sigilosos y NO se les ocurra tomar a algún estudiante de rehén antes de tiempo…No podemos seguir llamando la atención"_

_Llamar la atención…era lo menos que quería para esos momentos cuando en los periódicos mágicos ya estaban circulando sospechosos titulares._

2.-

Si había algo que a Jennifer le molestaba era el hecho de que Albus le haya enfrentado por haber ignorado las constantes ofensivas de Charity e Isabella, porque ese asunto le era tan insignificante—puesto no tocaban ningún tema personal—que no importaba que hablaran mientras no se sobrepasaran de la raya. Él no comprendía que ambas querían llamar la atención, lucirse frente a los demás y entre más ella las ignoraba más trataban de incursionar en el terreno prohibido de su paciencia. Albus había sido el primero en caer en la trampa, porque él sí colocó atención en ellas y hasta se había hartado de ese trato y quiso ayudarla, pero no captó que era inútil con un par tan cabeza dura. Tal vez fue por nobleza y quizás en serio se había preocupado por ella, pero fue tan al extremo de enojarse porque su actitud que terminaron con una pelea que los dejó sin hablarse.

_Resultaba incómodo pelearse con Albus luego de compartir tanto tiempo juntos._ Y tenía razón, porque desde que habían entrado a clases se iban de un lado a otro, sus tareas, sus trabajos, los exámenes y además que Jennifer había hecho buenas migas con Selene, Andrew y hasta con los primos Weasley que ya les era inevitable verse.

—Vamos Selene—le pidió a la muchacha irse del lugar al momento en que Albus hacía entrada en la sala común junto a Scorpius—necesito un libro de la biblioteca.

—Espera solo un momento…—farfulló la castaña con los ojos fijos en un libro de Runas Antiguas.

Pero ella no quería esperar un momento y se fue pasando por el lado de ambos muchachos sin detenerse un segundo a verlos. La noche en que se pelearon le revoloteaba por la cabeza y le resultaba irritante recordar _"¡Demuestra que eres una slytherin!" _Porque era fácil para él decir eso luego de pasar años en la casa, cuando ella estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de distribución.

Inconscientemente chocó contra el hombro de un muchacho mientras caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca, porque no había sido una mentira el querer ir a tal sitio, solo que aprovechó la situación para no encontrarse con el ojiverde.

—Ten cuidado, bonita—le dijo aquel chico y le resultó familiar su voz. Como no, si junto a ella estaba nada más que James Potter.

—No molestes, James.

—Oh, vamos. Solo estoy diciendo que tengas cuidado por dónde caminas. Deberías agradecerme que te advierto antes de que te estrelles con una pared—le dijo sonriendo, ella se contagió con su sonrisa.

Posterior a la vez en que James le pidió una cita, las actitudes del gryffindor cambiaron cuando se vio molestado por su propio hermano y primo más pequeño. James dejó de dialogarle por los pasillos con frases como "Si pareces una fierecilla" ó "Admite que la pasas bien conmigo" cada vez que quería entablar una conversación, porque intercambió esos comentarios insinuadores por simples sonrisas y saludos cuando se encontraban. Eso al menos, por dos semanas que resultaron bastante agradables cuando se encontraba con él, pues no veía a ese pedante que tanto le molestó durante el viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts.

—He notado que con Albus ya no se hablan—le comentó James revolviéndose el cabello al notar que no existían intenciones de Jenn por hablarle.

—Estamos peleados hace unos 5 días, resulta tan idiota su razón.

—Lo mismo digo de él—opinó concordando con Jennifer. Ella sonrió a James y asintió levemente— ¿Dónde ibas?

—A la biblioteca, necesito un libro, Selene no quiso acompañarme y aproveché de venir para no compartir con _Don debes ser más sly_.

—Así que de eso se trata—comprendió con la ironía de la chica—si quieres te acompaño.

—No veo inconveniente—respondió Jennifer sin ver obstáculo para no ir con James hasta la biblioteca. Caminaron juntos y James inició preguntas sobre cómo le estaba yendo en su estadía en el castillo. Se mostraba tranquilo y afable con ella, interesado en sus palabras y hasta bromeaban juntos con su mutuo desprecio por Amadeus Lawrence. Después de todo, creía que James había captado el mensaje de: _Sólo hablar. _

— ¿Y qué me dices sobre Salem? ¿Ibas bien por allá?—le preguntó James sentándose cómodamente en una silla mirando a Jennifer buscar el libro de herbología que necesitaba.

—Sí, era bastante tranquilo, estuve cinco años estudiando allí. Me había acostumbrado…

— ¿Extrañas a alguien?—se atrevió a preguntarle. Jennifer casi resbala torpemente con la pregunta.

—Extraño a muchas personas, ¿cómo no hacerlo?—repuso con una sonrisa nostálgica y desvió su mirada hacia las estanterías llenas de libros—dime James, ¿Es verdad lo que he escuchado?

— ¿Qué has oído de mi?

—Jajaja, olvídalo—se retractó con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios—estoy segura que es verdad.

—Oh, vamos. Dime—se levantó y se acercó a ella. Se negó a contestarle con un simple silencio ignorando que James se encontraba detrás suyo.

—No te diré, Potter—respondió mientras estiraba la mano para bajar un libro que estaba un tanto más arriba de ella. James al ver que la castaña no alcanzaba el tomo que necesitaba lo cogió por ella pasando su brazo por sobre la cabeza de Jennifer.

—Ten, Gregory—le entregó el libro. Había quedado frente a él, puesto se había volteado cuando James había agarrado el libro. Subió la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos muy diferentes a los de Albus, estos eran marrones y mucho más juguetones que de los del slytherin. James le sonrió y ella apartó su mirada de los insistentes ojos del muchacho, orgullosa y subiendo levemente el mentón.

—Supongo que esto es lo que querías.

—Gracias, aunque podía haberlo sacado por mí misma.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto… pero prefiero ser un caballero con una dama—Jenn asintió levemente ante las coquetas palabras del gryffindor.

—Ningún problema, pero un caballero debería tomar distancia—le respondió posicionando sus manos sobre el pecho de James y corriéndolo a un lado.

—Creo que debería ir a agradecerle a Albus por su pelea—comentó llevándose las manos a los bolsillos casualmente. Jennifer lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Por qué dices algo así?

—Gracias a que andas sin mi hermano hemos podido hablar con tranquilidad, sin tantas defensivas.

— No es así—lo evade Jenn con una sonrisa y pasa por su lado con una sonrisa divertida, comprendiendo el sentido de James—Albus no tiene nada que ver con un posible rechazo a citas. Te lo buscas solo, Potter.

—Pero si no…

—Además…no caigo como todas tus seguidoras—agregó guiñándole atrevidamente un ojo. Se dispuso a marcharse, pero James se lo impidió tomándola de la túnica.

—No eres como mis seguidoras ni como las chicas con las que salgo a citas—aclaró con seguridad, mirándola con concentración a los ojos.

—Pero aunque te comportes como un adulador cuando estás conmigo, en serio no me molestan los momentos en que hablamos o compartimos un rato…Es divertido, ya sabes, sólo hablar.

—Hablar…

—Exacto, es mucho mejor que llevarnos a peleas y desprecios ¿No crees?

—Mucho mejor—concordó con Jennifer, quien le sonreía amena.

James se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la sala común de los slytherin, y fueron muchos los estudiantes que se sorprendieron al ver al Potter de gryffindor rondando por las mazmorras con nadie más que la prima de Malfoy, Jennifer. Ella no se negó a su compañía, porque si bien de vez en cuando no le gustaba andar acompañada todo el tiempo, luego de que había peleado con Albus y se evitaban mutuamente, eso le había significado una pequeña lejanía por esos días con todos los demás, porque ellos habían sido amigos del ojiverde antes que de ella y la lealtad por cosa de tiempo se inclinaría para el lado de Potter a pesar de que Scorpius, Andrew y Selene los habían tratado de niños inmaduros al momento de enterarse de que fue lo que había sucedido entre ambos, prefirieron ignorar lo acaecido y tratarlos con normalidad.

_Ella siempre se alejaba…_

—Nos vemos, James—se despidió Jennifer ignorando las miradas venenosas de las serpientes de su casa que estaban rondando los pasillos de la mazmorra.

—Oh, eso me agrada—opinó gracioso y ambos rieron. Se le acercó y le besó la mejilla ágilmente antes de que ella tuviera el tiempo de alejarse y mirarlo aguda—nos vemos, Jennifer.

James se alejó y ella entró a la sala común luego de haber pronunciado la contraseña que le daba paso a un grupo de compañeros con los cuales no dialogaba. Cambió su expresión sonriente por algo una más seria y era que aún Selene se apoderaba del sillón sin escrúpulos y sus pertenecías continuaban allí, peor, Albus estaba con ella como también Scorpius.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—le preguntó Scorpius al verla llegar al grupillo. Tomó asiento en el suelo junto a su primo, quedando lo más alejada que podía de Albus.

—Fui a la biblioteca por este librazo, no lograba encontrarlo—respondió dejando caer el tomo sobre la mesa—es el que necesitamos para herbología

—Oh, eso nos facilita bastante las cosas. ¡Gracias Jenn! —dijo Selene relajándose.

— ¿Qué diablos comentan tanto?—preguntó Albus. Giraron a mirar y los mismos slytherin de la puerta estaban mirando en su dirección, despreciativos.

—Es que soy tan hermoso que aprecian mi belleza—bromeó Scorpius echándoles una mirada asesina.

—Lo que sucede es que James Potter vino a dejarme hasta la puerta. Ese es su problema—dijo Jennifer volviendo a su libro con total simpleza.

Albus tuvo muchas intenciones de preguntar qué estaba haciendo con su hermano, si después de todo tenía entendido que ella no le agradaba las constantes coqueterías de James, pero recordó de inmediato su situación y tuvo que tragarse todas sus palabras intentando mirarla lo menos posible. Le era muy difícil, lo admitía, porque a pesar de que llevaban ya cinco días peleados, ya estaba acostumbrado a emplear todo su tiempo en ella.

Pero…la actitud de Jennifer no había cambiado en nada tampoco, seguía igual. Imperturbable.

Se levantó del suelo dejando caer el libro que leía produciendo el sobresalto de todos sus compañeros. La mirada de Jennifer se clavó en sus ojos, tuvo la idea de que ella preguntaría qué le pasaba, como solía curiosear, pero no lo hizo, volvió a su lectura y decidió que era mejor marcharse de su grupo de amigos.

Salió de la sala común a pesar de que ya era de noche, pero aún faltaba la cena así que podía deambular con tranquilidad por los pasillos sin que lo reprendieran por ello. No era de enojarse con sus amigos y menos de tratar a una muchacha de la forma en que la había tratado a ella, pero ya sentía que la situación con Jennifer comenzaba a escapársele de las manos.

Se encontró con Louis por los pasillos y de inmediato lo molestó por no tenerla a su lado y tuvo que recordarle que estaban peleados. El rubio quien asintió pensativo y lo único que tuvo para aportar fue:

—Se les pasará, mueren por hablarse pero ese orgullo slytherin de los impide.

Se encogió de hombros, tal vez dándole la razón… ¡Pero qué frustrante le parecía todo!

¡Si sus intenciones habían sido buenas!

—Ahora vamos a comer que la cena debe estar servida.

Parte del tedio de estar enojado con la prima de Scorpius es que durante sus tiempos libres—vale decir en los que no se veían—como era el almuerzo o la cena, igualmente terminaban coincidiendo el uno con el otro; como sus amigos no le tomaron importancia al altercado tampoco hacían el intento de que la convivencia fuese mejor, así que como todos los día desde el inicio de clases, ellos se sentaban uno frente al otro.

Sus miradas se encontraban cada cinco segundos.

Ojos marrones contra los verdes, unos arrancaban de los otros, incómodos, enfadados…algo arrepentidos.

—Con permiso. –se disculpó Jennifer levantándose de la mesa. Albus bajó la mirada a su plato que ya estaba vacío y luego pudo apreciar cómo se marchaba. Scorpius lanzó una broma contra el comportamiento de su prima, alegando que se debía a los golpes que le daban las bludgers la habían dejado algo sensible.

—No, si todo es por el pequeño Aaaalbuus –lo molestó Selene pellizcándole la mejilla. Todos se largaron a reír nuevamente.

—No es gracioso Selene.

—Sí lo es. –sentenció con simpleza. Y parecía que todos estuviesen de acuerdo.

Para el día jueves la situación no cambió y Albus tampoco intentó hacer que diera un giro para que estuviese un poco mejor. En la mañana, que tenían únicamente encantamientos en el segundo periodo, si quiera había estado cerca de ella porque por su propia cuenta la niña Gregory se había apartado del grupo para sentarse en otro sector del salón; pero a pesar de que estuviese lejos, Albus seguía manteniendo su mirada atenta a lo que hacía o como se comportaba.

Durante el almuerzo, ella prefirió sentarse del otro lado de la mesa completamente sola, retirada de cualquier persona que le fuese conocida. Admite que estuvo a punto de pararse e ir donde Jennifer a hablarle, pero su amigo lo detuvo negando silenciosamente y no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que seguir viéndola a lo lejos, intentando interpretar qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la mente.

Había algo en sus ojos que no era igual que antes, creía que algo le pasaba y a su parecer Scorpius también lo había notado.

Selene, que seguramente sabía qué le estaba sucediendo, no quiso hablar absolutamente nada al respecto. Ella era leal y si Jennifer le había contado probablemente tuvo que prometer no decir nada al respecto.

Selene no guardaba información sin ningún motivo.

—Vámonos ya, que tenemos práctica. –propuso Scorpius levantándose.

Albus volvió la mirada para ver si tendría la oportunidad de acercársele para hablar, pero Jennifer ya no estaba allí para avisarle que era hora de irse a entrenamiento.

—Sólo déjala ya… –farfulló su amigo agobiado—que te puede salir con cualquier chasco si la intentas hablar ahora.

Asintió pensativo.

Cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch se percataron que eran los únicos que faltaban en el equipo para poder empezar la práctica. Notó que el ánimo de Greenfield tampoco era de los mejores y tenía plena conciencia que era porque venían con cinco minutos de retraso, pero apenas el capitán se les comenzó a acercar para darles una buena regañada—la que Scorpius no le importaba en lo más absoluto—Jennifer se le cruzó por delante y le comenzó a hablar. Estaba seguro que lo estaba distrayendo, porque en cuanto Lucas alzó la voz, fue para que comenzaran el calentamiento.

La práctica tuvo un toque diferente esta vez porque se limitó a su trabajo de golpeador e intentó mirar lo menos posible a Gregory, dejando que su primo la protegiera de Bella y Charity, que por ningún motivo habían disminuido su grosera actitud hacia ella.

Si se lo había advertido una vez, no pensaba hacerlo dos veces.

— ¿Qué pasa, Gregory? ¿Ya no tienes a nadie que te proteja? –gritoneó sobrevolándola.

— ¡Oye, ella no….! –quiso interrumpir Scorpius, pero la castaña lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano. Él frunció el seño y se retiró a otro lado del campo.

—Está bien, ahora dime…continúa. –le dijo acercándosele por los aires, completamente calmada, pero con cierto brillo particular en su mirar. Parecía que ninguna de las muchachas se había percatado que Albus era el más cercano a ella y podía escuchar absolutamente todo.

—Ya te lo dije, niñita. Ya no tienes a nadie que te proteja por lo visto, ya no le importas a nadie –comenzó a decir Charity Goyle con profundo repudio y burla. Venenosa– ¿Dónde está tu querido Potter y Malfoy para defenderte? Ya no tienes a tus padres, tus abuelos tampoco están… ¿Y sabes qué más? Tú actitud es completamente patética.

Si Albus no hubiese presenciado todo ello con sus propios ojos, no lo habría creído de la boca de otra persona: Jennifer se puso colérica, parecía que la sangre le hervía por todo el cuerpo. Fue tan fugaz la manera en que atajó una quaffle y se la lanzó de lleno al estómago de su contrincante, que la otra slytherin no tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar, sino que recibió un golpe que la desestabilizó de pleno de su escoba.

Gracias a Merlín que alcanzó a sujetarse para no caer de más de diez metros de altura.

Jennifer posteriormente voló directo hacia ella acortando la distancia entre ambas y Potter sólo pudo ver los labios de la muchacha moverse, había procurado hablar lo más despacio para que sólo Charity la escuchara, pero por el rostro de la rubia, nada muy bueno le pudo haber dicho.

Bajaron todos al suelo y Jenn fue la primera en tomar todas sus pertenencias sin decir una palabra a pesar de las múltiples quejas que le decía Goyle al capitán y se retiró del campo. Albus quiso seguirla, nunca antes la había visto en ese estado, por primera vez frente a sus ojos la habían sacado la habían perturbado y hecho enojar de tal manera, sin duda le preocupó enormemente, pero no alcanzó siquiera a dar diez pasos detrás de ella cuando el propio primo de la aludida, nuevamente lo detuvo.

3.

Si había cosas que a Jennifer no le agradaban, era por ejemplo que tocaran temas personales o su vida íntima las personas que no tenían que entrometerse. No la conocían, no sabían su pasado y tampoco podían catalogarla por quien se rodeaba en la escuela.

Desde el día que se peleó con Albus, sus problemas con las personas menos agradables en la escuela se acrecentaron y su paciencia disminuyo a menos de la mitad en ese tiempo. Todo lo que más la irritaba se estaba haciendo presente de golpe.

Sí, parecía que Albus la calmaba y tranquilizaba con su presencia, porque seguramente eso también pasaba cuando estaban juntos.

¿Pero, a qué venían todos esos pensamientos de Jennifer? A una sola cosa que le molestaba de su propia casa; ese clasismo existente entre algunas _idiotas_ niñas y muchachos que les gustaba molestar a otros por su status social o de sangre. Lo que era aún peor.

¿En serio allí todavía existía ese pensamiento tan cerrado?

No había nada que le molestar a Jennifer Gregory que el clasismo de sangre.

Jennifer ya estaba tensa para después de la clase de pociones del día viernes y el culpable había sido únicamente el maestro Lawrence que había sacado a relucir todos y cada uno de los errores que había cometido la alumna delante de todo el salón, directamente en son de burla. Ella, que no andaba de ánimos y menos por lo que había pasado el día anterior, le respondió todos los sarcasmos con unos peores y había conseguido que éste la castigara con una investigación sobre venenos, en por lo menos, un metro de pergamino.

Cuando dobló por el pasillo viniendo desde las mazmorras, se encontró con la escena más desagradable que le había tocado vivir desde su llegada.

—Obedece a lo que te digo, niña tonta—escuchó decir en medio del pasillo. Subió la vista para comprobar quién era ya que la voz le era familiar.

_Oh, claro. Zabini, _pensó inmediatamente cuando distinguió a pocos metros al hermano mayor de su compañera de curso—que estaba claro el desprecio que existía entre ellas—hostigando a una chica hufflepuff de sexto.

—No me intimidas Zabini—respondió la chica intentando mantener el tono firme, para verse segura, más la cara de su abusador sólo expresaba escepticismo.

—Deberías, sangre sucia—la insultó escupiendo las palabras, sin pelos en la lengua.

Instantáneamente al escucharlo sintió como se le calentaba la sangre a modos extremos, la cólera comenzaba a invadirle rápido y esas ganas de partirle la cara en un puñetazo se acrecentaron. Se sentía igual de enfurecida que el día de ayer, toda esa misma ira la volvía a invadir.

—JÁ—se rió cínicamente acercándose. Jennifer no podía dejarlo pasar por algo, nunca antes había dejado que alguien increpara a otra por su sangre y mucho menos lo haría ahora.

_Al carajo que estuviese en una escuela nueva. _

Todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en el pasillo voltearon a mirar sorprendidos, quedándose a observar cómo se acercaba a paso seguro sin ningún tipo de miedo.

— ¿Escuché bien hace un segundo, Zabini?—lo enfrentó.

—No tienes porqué meterte en esto, Gregory—respondió despectivamente como si acaso ella fuese escoria.

— ¡Claro que me meto, idiota!—lo increpó— ¿Es acaso que aún vives en el pasado? ¿No que eso ya pasó hace más de veinte años? ¿¡Eh!?

— ¡Cállate!—rugió con fervor. Muchos de los que husmeaban se les cortaron la respiración ante semejante grito.

Era impresionante como ese tipo de problemática podía atraer a las personas más rápido que las hormigas, porque cuando Jennifer puso por leves segundos los pies en la realidad, apartándose de lo que ocurría con Zabini, ya habían más de cincuenta estudiantes de todas las casas y años rodeándolos. Entre ellos, se encontró con Albus, James Potter, Rose y Hugo Weasley.

— ¡No me voy a callar, imbécil!—volvió a gritar ignorando cualquier conocido. En los ojos de la castaña se distinguían llamas de furia.

En un acto completamente imprevisto sacó rápidamente su varita y lo apuntó sin vacilar

— ¡No puedo creer que aún exista ese ESTÚPIDO prejuicio sobre la pureza de sangre! ¿¡Es que acaso te falla algo en la cabeza!? ¡Por supuesto que te falla, porque o si no, no andarías creyente superior! ¿¡Cómo puedes llamar a alguien sangre sucia, grandísimo idiota!? ¿No sabes que eso de la pureza de sangre es una GRAN mentira? Lo único que realmente existe es la permanencia en la sangre…

Todos miraban absortos luego de las increpadoras palabras de la serpiente, nadie parecía querer emitir ruido, absoluto silencio. No hubo ninguna pizca de miedo o inseguridad en alguna parte de su discurso y mucho menos en su varita que jamás flaqueó.

—Gracias—le agradeció atónita en un pequeño hilo de voz la hufflepuff.

Humillación. Nadie, ni él mismo esperaba que le gritaran de tal manera, tampoco lo había encarado de esa forma antes.

Volvió al rostro de Jennifer esa permanente sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Se dio la media vuelta dejando a todos sin nada que decir y sin haberle lanzado ningún hechizo a Zabini, cuando todos esperaban que así fuese.

— ¡Jenn, cuidado!—gritó James, quien había sido el único que había atinado a advertirle el movimiento del moreno y apartarla de un empujón a un lado.

Para Jennifer esa actitud estaba completamente prevista, siempre supo que él intentaría atacarla, pero si había algo más cobarde, era que lo hiciera a sus espaldas. James sin vacilación fue el único que la protegió y desvió el hechizo al suelo con gran avilesa.

Volvió con brusquedad hacia donde aún estaba parado Jacob Zabini expeliendo furia.

Potter intentó detenerla, ya había sido demasiado espectáculo para sólo un rato, pero con el coraje que sentía fue imposible.

—Eso, estimado compañero de casa, no se hace. –aclaró frívola y lo apuntó con su varita. Y en un suave murmuro, dijo–_apnea _

El chico se comenzó a ahogar y se tomó de inmediato la garganta para caer al suelo retorciéndose, cada vez se iba colocando más azul con cada uno de los movimientos en los que trataba de recuperar la respiración. Nadie intenta de ayudarlo, más bien, nadie se atrevía a decir o hacer algo; varios de los presentes estaban del lado de Jennifer opinando que le estaba dando su merecido.

—ocho…nueve…diez—contó apaciblemente Jennifer y lo dejó libre. Él inmediatamente tomó una bocanada de aire con desesperación.

— ¡Maldita zorra!—gruñó desde el suelo Jacob con profundo odio.

—Querido, recuerda que soy una serpiente pero con furia de león—le dijo astutamente, sin reparar en el rencor que expelía el recién atacado.

Esta vez sí pudo retirarse sin que le lanzaran una maldición por la espalda, no tomó en cuenta las miradas impresionadas que le daban varios alumnos pero sí que le gratificó los comentarios que escuchó:

"_Se lo merecía"  
>"Es una comadreja al querer atacarla por la espalda"<br>"Hubiese hecho lo mismo"  
>"Nadie la acusará, se lo tenía merecido." <em>

Como fue de esperarse, absolutamente nadie dijo nada sobre la pelea que había sucedido por la mañana. Los del bando de Zabini no eran nada estúpidos puesto que sabían que el trato que le dio primero Jacob a la niña hufflepuff era indebido, como también haber atacado por las espaldas a alguien.

Jennifer sólo se había defendido y vengado.

Eso sí, no quiso aparecerse por el comedor para ser el objeto de exhibición de ese periodo.

En realidad, no quiso aparecerse por ningún lugar del castillo, porque sabía que podría aparecer alguien de ese círculo de amigos que se había formado a preguntar por su estado. Sólo se fue a los terrenos, Hogwarts era tan grande que prefirió caminar en dirección al lago y apartarse de todo ser humano que se le cruzase por el camino.

No quería saber de nadie, quería tiempo para sí misma.

…O por lo menos, así estuvo por largo rato, hasta que escuchó el sonido de las hojas crujir bajo alguien que se aproximaba.

— ¿No te enseñaron a avisar antes de desaparecerte?

—No es tiempo de bromas, Scorpius. –bufó bajando la mirada a su regazo y escondiendo el rostro allí.

—Te tenías bien oculta toda esa rabia, claro que yo ya te había visto enojada, pero no tan seguido. –opinó sentándose a su lado. Posó sus ojos grises sobre el calmo lago, y continuó hablándole. –pero por lo que supe, se lo tenía bien merecido.

Jennifer asintió en silencio.

—No debes preocuparte por lo que digan los demás de ti, mientras sepas que actúas de buena manera, no hay que darle explicaciones a nadie. Hiciste bien. –volvió a decir, ante el continuo silencio de su prima. – ¿Qué te preocupa?

— me preocupa que con actitudes así me quede más sola de lo que… ya estoy. –confesó con dificultad.

Scorpius, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esa declaración. Inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza al imbécil de su amigo, que sin duda tenía que ver en cómo se estaba sintiendo su prima y a la desagradable pelea que la muchacha había vivido en el campo de quidditch. Por otro lado, también se conmovió ya que estaba tomándose bien en serio esto de 'cuidar' a Jennifer como le había encargado su madre.

Malfoy resopló y rodó los ojos para luego pasar uno de sus brazos por detrás de los hombros de la castaña y en leve empujón la atrajo a sí, abrazándola.

Jenn, que de pleno sorprendida no supo muy bien como tomar el gesto, sólo atinó a refugiarse en su pecho.

—Creo que seguiré siendo tu primo hasta que me muera, así que por lo menos y si mamá no me sigue molestando por ello, no estarás sola.

—eres un odioso. –se quejó frustrada. Después de todo, parecía preocuparse por ella –pero…gracias.

—No todos los días ves a tu única prima dándole una paliza al cretino de Zabini. –intentó justificarse a pesar de que Jennifer sabía que Scorpius estaba intentando desviar el tema porque comenzaba a incomodarle tanta cercanía.

4.

Albus el mismo día viernes por la noche intentó hablar con ella luego de la clase de astronomía pero estaba tan apartada que no logró si quiera que le dirigiera la mirada; de hecho, Jennifer le pidió que se fuese sin él a la sala común y con ello se esfumaron todas sus intenciones por acercársele.

Quiso hablar un poco con Scorpius sobre el tema pero éste también lo evadió, no quitándole el habla, sino que redirigió la conversación a otro punto que supo de al instante que sería infructuoso tratar aquello con su amigo.

— ¡Sácatela de la cabeza por un rato! –le pidió Hugo, mientras jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico. Si bien no había dicho nada respecto a Gregory, Hugo tenía cierta especie de tino para las cosas y sabía que no podía quitarse las ganas de platicarle a la slytherin. O bien podía ser que Albus no dejaba de verla en la esquina del salón mientras estudiaba y el pelirrojo no era nada de ciego.

Le preocupaba. Nadie había logrado abordarla durante todo el fin de semana, si quiera la había visto charlar con Selene.

Pero todo cambió para el día lunes en que fue el primer en que se le volvió a ver a hablar con alguien. Nadie creía lo que estaban presenciando. Esos dos charlaban tranquilamente, en Jennifer se apreciaba de regreso esa sonrisa adorable y pasiva, veía atentamente a su acompañante y respondía con completa naturalidad, como si nunca hubiesen existido problemas antes.

—Creo que podría considerar esa salida a Hogsmeade—comentó y luego una pequeña sonrisa se formó en ese par de labios rosados. —después de todo, fuiste el único que me advirtió, te debo una.

James, quien no quedó ajeno a lo que pasó el viernes, se vio en la obligación de hablar con ella y sacarla un poco de su ensimismamiento, porque sabía que la muchacha había preferido enclaustrarse en su sala y si salía era únicamente para comer. Y como la pilló de improviso por los pasillos y según a su opinión, distraída, logró que aceptara una caminata por los jardines.

—Sigue en pie—respondió captando los ojos de su compañera, no pudo evitar contagiarse de esa sonrisa y lo hizo también. Le guiñó el ojo y logró que soltara una risita.

—Magnífico, entonces ya tienes tu tan anhelada cita al pueblo. Me tienes que mostrar todo porque no conozco nada de allá.

— ¡De eso no te preocupes! Conmigo la pasarás de lujo. –le aseguró célebre.

Por fin había logrado que le aceptara salir con él.

El cambio, o regreso a la normalidad de Jennifer se hizo notar ese mismo día en la cena, en que sin mayor dificultad comenzó a comentarle a Nott sobre el último partido de Quidditch que se había jugado en Irlanda, en el cual el equipo que del ojiceleste había hecho una excepcional jugada, digna de ser recordada.

5.

Entró como cada día al gran salón para tomar desayuno, tuvo que sentarse como lo hacía diariamente frente al pelinegro Potter, con quien seguía peleada. El slytherin no quitó sus ojos de ella, pensó en saludarlo, pero sabía que si le dirigía la mirada siquiera, todas esas ganas de seguir hablando con él reaparecerían como los primeros días.

Scorpius la entretuvo con una pequeña charla sobre jugadas de quidditch que podían practicar en el próximo entrenamiento con el único objetivo de molestar a Zabini y Charity.

—Te diría que no me interesa—le dijo a su rubio primo—pero sólo por molestarla, es interesante.

Y un par de ojos verdes se clavaron sobre ella como dagas, conocía de quien era esa mirada pero no daría a torcer el brazo para mirarlo.

—Hay muchas formas de rebatirle sin contestarle sus estupideces—continuó y esta vez, con el único objetivo de molestar a Albus. Jennifer le dio una probada a su cereal y miró por sobre el hombro de Potter con una sonrisa socarrona.

No, esos ojos, no.

De repente montón de lechuzas entraron volando por el gran comedor dejando cartas, cajitas de regalos y el diario a los alumnos que comúnmente recibían su lechuza con _'El profeta'_ envuelto. Jennifer tomó el periódico de Scorpius—ya que ella aun no se había subscrito para recibirlo—y lo extendió frente a sus ojos.

El vaso con jugo de calabazas casi se resbala de sus manos al leer uno de los titulares que más resaltaban.

Comenzó a toser debido a que se había atragantado con el líquido. Prácticamente se le había olvidado como tragar cuando leyó tal título.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Selene, extrañada. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

Con el corazón un poco acelerado y el rostro rojo trató de asentir con normalidad.

—Sólo me atoré.

En grandes letras negra rezaban palabras que la descolocaron como nunca antes. Hace un año que no se sorprendía así, los sucesos del mundo mágico no solían llamarle la atención, pero este—que sabía cuán grave era—la alarmó al instante.

"TORNADO ATACA COSTA ESTE DE ESTADOS UNIDOS. Pág 7" leía con una imagen del tornado destruyendo una casa muggle.

Volteó las páginas con apuro para leer cuanto antes por completo la noticia. Le traía mala espina ese tipo de ocurrencias; siempre había algo trunco en esos fenómenos y esperaba con ansias equivocarse en cualquiera de sus suposiciones.

"_El tornado denominado Azucena ya causa terror en la costa Este del país americano. No solo los muggles corren peligros, si no varias de las comunidades mágicas que habitan en ese lado del continente. _

_Informes del Ministerio Mágico indican que el fenómeno climático no es producto de las corrientes de aire o más específicamente un desastre natural. Grandes sospechas se funden respecto a la existencia de una secta mágica que ha causado estragos en Francia hace unos meses atrás—con dos o tres atentados— y ahora se dirige con todas sus fuerzas a . _

_La directora del Instituto de Brujas de Salem, Agatha Judd, nos relata que 'Estamos trabajando todo lo posible para detener este tifón que amenaza con llegar hasta New York en los próximos días, donde grandes grupos mágicos se encuentran establecidos y esperamos se encuentren precavidos e invoquen hechizos para resguardar sus hogares' _

_Mientras que la subdirectora Selene Witzigreuter nos indica parte del protocolo que esta entidad educacional toma para los casos en que desastres de este tipo—naturales o intencionados—suceden: 'Como institución procuramos detener lo más pronto que nuestra magia trabaje en estos casos. Un escuadrón de al menos 8 personas se necesita para exterminar un huracán de este nivel y actuamos en conjunto'_

_Consultamos por la acción del Ministerio de Magia establecido en América para este tipo de eventualidades y Witzigreuter nos responde 'BS está en unión con el ministerio para este tipo tragedias y se acordó hace años que estos fenómenos los soluciona la escuela como parte de su plan de convivencia pro-muggle, puesto que damnifica a ambas comunidades' _

_Solo esperamos, que las magos y brujas ubicados en ese sector estén bien protegidos" _

Por supuesto, mira en su entorno y ningún estudiante esta mínimamente preocupado por lo que _'El profeta'_ cuenta entre sus hojas. Peor, es la primera vez que este tipo de catástrofes la señalan como intencional. Eso lo sabía realmente bien.

Disimula la preocupación que la invade lento y el nerviosismo por largarse de ahí en ese mismo instante.

Sus manos comienzan a sudar.

— ¿Ya es hora de ir a clases?—pregunta para sacarse las ideas de la cabeza, pero consigue que todos sus amigos la miren raro.

— ¿Estás bien?—consulta Andrew.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es jueves, no tenemos clases hasta la segunda hora—le dirige la palabra por primera vez en la mesa Albus, olvidándose del altercado. Al escucharlo hablarle, no tuvo resistencia absoluta en evitar mirarlo y cruzó sus ojos con los esmeraldas que él poseía.

Albus trataba de mostrarse desinteresado.

—Oh, claro. Me confundí—repone y se ríe nerviosa.

Se rieron de ella, sin notar que la causa de tal chasco era por preocupación.

No pudo quedarse quieta de nerviosismo durante todo el día. Fue regañada por el profesor Flitwick en 'Encantamientos' porque no estaba prestando atención y Scorpius la codeó en las costillas en 'Transfiguración' para que respondiera las preguntas que le hacían a ella.

Todo se estaba tornando en un real problema.

Jennifer Gregory Greengras no podía dejar de lado un tema como ese cuando, durante años, y para ser más precisos, desde que en su tercer le tocó ser probada en el Instituto de Brujas de Salem a los trece años, se había ligado directamente con ese tipo de trabajos especiales—detención de fenómenos naturales—del que se hablaba en el periódico. Pero, como su abuelo había muerto durante las vacaciones, su mente había estado tan ocupada que le pareció normal tener que irse a otra casa y cambiarse de escuela, olvidándose por completo de su vínculo con la escuela.

Ella creía que no tenía que haberse marchado sin haberse preocupado si existía alguien que pudiese reemplazarla en el escuadrón con su misma capacidad.

Apenas estuvo libre de todas sus clases del día jueves, corrió al despacho de la directora McGonagall para plantearle su encrucijada, pero se vio con que la única contraseña que se sabía de la gárgola, no era la correcta.

—Pero… ¡Qué demonios! –se quejó intentando que la estatua de moviera, dando golpes y patadas– No es momento fea gárgola para que no te apartes y me dejes subir.

—Angora Turco –dijeron a sus espaldas con total calma. La gárgola se movió a un lado, dejando al descubierto la escalera de caracol ascendente.

Pero no pudo evitar dar un brinco de sorpresa al no haber avistado que alguien estuviese allí en el mismo piso. Menos esperó encontrárselo a él.

Albus Potter.

—Sube, necesitas hablar con la profesora McGonagall. –la invitó el ojiverde, indicándole la escalera.

— ¿Por qué? –consultó no refiriéndose a lo último, sino a su regreso a ella para hablar.

—Estamos mejor peleándonos pero hablándonos y llevándonos bien, que sin hablarnos y viéndonos. –confesó sonriéndole y se le acercó para quedar frente a ella.

Jennifer se cohibió y por poco se sintió vulnerable, pero a su mente volvió su motivo de estar allí y a pesar de que quería saltar a los brazos de Albus para abrazarlo, se contuvo e hizo caso a las anteriores palabras.

Golpeó la puerta y la suave, pero firme voz de la directora le permitió entrar.

— ¿Jennifer? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –consultó calmada. Se acercó rauda al escritorio y dejó caer el periódico con el titular de la mañana y esperó alguna respuesta de parte de la directora. –mmm… veo que ya lo sabes.

— ¿Usted ya se había enterado? –preguntó desconcertada.

—Lamento decirte que sí. Pero, no me has contestado mi pregunta.

—Quiero pedirle que me deje ir a Salem a trabajar por la comunidad. Estoy segura que ellos me necesitan. –exigió con convicción.

Minerva suspiró quitándose las gafas, hurgó en silencio en uno de los cajones y sacó un sobre rosado. Se lo tendió e inmediatamente Jennifer supo que se trataba de una carta del IBS. En ella, se requería que se le enviara de vuelta por un corto periodo para trabajar en conjunto de sus compañeros de equipo en la detención del huracán que estaba por pisar la costa este de Estados Unidos. Aseguraban su integridad y bienestar.

— ¡Voy a ir, ya lo tengo decidido!—exclamó con convicción apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio. Se dejaría llevar por completo con sus primeros instintos.

—No es tan simple… Hay autorizaciones, sigues siendo menor de edad para el ministerio, con que digan que estarás bien no me basta para saber que usted lo estará. Nos comprometemos mucho con ello.

—Lo es, ¡Es simple! ellos me necesitan y yo estaré ahí para ayudar—respondió solemne, se mostraba tan decidida, apasionada—no es la primera vez que lo he hecho, y usted parece saberlo.

—Sé que ha trabajado en ello desde hace ya tres años y me preocupa que le suceda algo, señorita Gregory. Ahora está en nuestras manos, pero si su decisión es tan concluyente, no creo poder detenerla.

—me escaparía si no me dejaran.

—Entonces enviaré una lechuza para que Astoria autorice su salida, de todos modos… espero que tome las medidas pertinentes para que el señor Potter no cause un alboroto.

Jennifer asintió entendida para luego despedirse agradecida de McGonagall.

Volvió a la sala común pasado la medianoche porque se le era imposible calmar su torturadora mente, así que prefirió refugiarse dentro de la biblioteca hasta que la echaron para cerrarla. No había ido a cenar porque seguramente se encontraría con Albus y debería contarle el motivo de su visita al despacho de la Directora.

Aunque hubiese tenido que entrar a la sala de slytherin, no significaba que ya le había bajado el sueño y necesitaba dormir, sino todo lo contrario, le era imposible tranquilizarse, por lo que mejor decidió quedarse recostada en el sillón junto a la chimenea a leer una novela ligera.

Paulatinamente la frustración la comenzó a invadir porque no quería que sus pensamientos tomaran el rumbo por el que iba. No quería tenerlo en su cabeza y mucho menos quería verse en la necesidad de que debía contarle por lo que iba a hacer. Pero no necesitaba realmente decirle, pensaba que sería suficiente arreglar cualquier problema e irse sin puntos pendientes con él.

Unas pisadas la hicieron levantar la vida del fuego para mirar por el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios, allí pijamas, apareció quien la hacía complicarse la vida más de lo normal por este último tiempo.

—son las tres de la mañana y sigues despierta. –dijo el ojiverde mirándola preocupado. Se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, esperando alguna respuesta. – ¿Te pasa algo?

— ¿Sigues creyendo que soy una idiota?

Albus se sonrió y evadió esos ojos que intentaban descubrir la verdad dirigiendo los suyos a las cálidas llamas.

—creo que eres una persona muy atrevida a estas alturas. Pero no, no creo que seas una idiota, cabeza dura, pero no idiota.

—es bueno saberlo. –comentó siendo su turno para sonreírle.

—lamento mucho haberte tratado así, pero sólo quería que comprendieras que no debes dejarte atacar por esas dos. Aunque claro, ya veo cuando realmente te sientes puedes defenderte muy bien sola.

—ya no te preocupes, no creo que quiera seguir odiando mucho. –Albus asintió a sus palabras con diversión, ya que suponía que había sido el único que había escuchado todo el problema de aquel día con Charity.

Guardaron silencio varios minutos pero ya no era incómoda la compañía del otro, comenzaba a sentirse bien.

Increíblemente, Jennifer soltó un sorpresivo bostezo.

—Recuéstate. –le ofreció Albus su regazo y dejándose llevar por lo tranquilo del ambiente, ella le hizo caso.

—creo que ya…comenzaba a hostigarme el hecho de que no habláramos. –comenzó a relatar sin despegar la mirada del fuego. –quería decirte algo hacer días ya, pero me molestaba también que tú no lo hicieras.

—estaba en la misma situación… de hecho Scorpius con Andrew me decían que hablara contigo primero porque Malfoy sabía que no darías tu brazo a torcer; lo peor fue cuando comenzaste a verte más con mi hermano, él parecía que se estuviese aprovechando de la situación.

—James se ha portado muy bien conmigo, en especial cuando me advirtió de Zabini…

—Supongo.

—pero de todos modos, no era lo mismo regresar hasta aquí por la noche sola.

Albus se quedó callado con una leve sonrisa aflorando por su boca, instintivamente llevó una de sus manos al cabello de su acompañante y comenzó a acariciarlo como si tuviese a un gatito sobre sus piernas, con tranquilidad y parsimonia.

— ¿estamos bien entonces? –se atrevió a preguntar Jennifer en un suave murmullo, los mimos que había comenzado a darle Albus estaban haciéndola quedarse dormida poco a poco.

—Completamente.

Y con esa respuesta, se dejó caer dormida.

6.

Nadie la había visto por la mañana y cuando Albus se despertó tampoco la encontró consigo durmiendo en el sillón. Estaba solo y tapado con una manta.

No se apareció a desayunar, pero a esas horas de la mañana podía parecerle normal a cualquiera de sus compañeros, aunque cuando dio la hora de que iniciara la primera clase ya comenzaron las dudas con a su paradero.

Jennifer también se ausentó en la clase siguiente.

Scorpius comenzaba a alterarse de a poco, estaba lleno de materias y tener que comenzar a preocuparse por dónde se estaba escabullendo su prima era ya demasiado para su ajetreado día.

— ¿sabes algo? En serio me preocupa saber dónde está, no llegó a ninguna de nuestras clases. –dijo Albus cuando Scorpius salía de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. El rubio rodó los ojos con hostigamiento.

—Tal vez le volvió a dar un ataque de 'quiero estar sola' y se fue a meditar por alguna parte del pasillo. –intentó quitarle importancia.

—pero es que no la han visto, les pregunté a todos y nadie sabe nada.

Scorpius que sabía que Albus conocía a muchas personas dentro del castillo—porque era más sociable que él—se urgió al enterarse que en realidad ella no se había hecho presente por ningún lado.

— ¿Ningún lado?

Albus negó instantáneamente.

Al instante él mismo inició su propia búsqueda por el gran castillo teniendo conciencia de que tendría que saltarse aritmacia.

Andrew y Selene, también la comenzaron a buscar, poco a poco comenzaban a tendérsele a todos el alma en un hilo porque entre más abarcaban las instalaciones del colegio, menos posibilidades veían de pillársela.

Cuando el rumor le llegó a James Potter inmediatamente tuvo la idea de traer el mapa del merodeador cuando ya todos no tenían ni la menor idea por dónde más buscar. Todos se reunieron en el vestíbulo de entrada y buscaron en el antiguo mapa.

—No está por ningún lado—sentenció Scorpius fijando la vista en sus amigos cuando se reunieron en el vestíbulo de entrada —hemos buscado por todo el castillo.

Todos se miraron preocupados. Ese sí que era un gran problema.

_7. _

_Mamá, Papá: _

_Sé que se molestarán horriblemente al saber esto, pero sepan que antes de lo sucedido siempre había estado atento a ella a pesar de lo aburrido y obligado que me viera. _

_Jennifer ha desaparecido, la hemos buscado por todo el colegio y no la encontramos. El jueves, Albus—que fue el último en estar con ella—dijo que habían pasado la noche hablando en la sala común y al despertarse ella ya no estaba. Buscamos en la enfermería, mazmorras, salones y hasta en la sala de menesteres pero ella no está._

_Fui donde la profesora McGonagall a comunicarle lo sucedido y ella me ha dicho que se marchó por razones extraordinarias, pedí explicaciones y no me las ha dado. Ustedes son sus tutores y por lo tanto debieron haber dado autorización para que ella se marchara. _

_¿Es así, cierto? ¿Dónde se ha metido esa escurridiza? _

_Todos están bastantes curiosos por saber donde se encuentra porque no ha dejado rastros ni explicaciones._

_Saludos,_

_Scorpius" _

—mis papás me matarán cuando lean esto. –temió atando la carta a su lechuza. Albus quien le había ayudado a escribir la nota, intentó tranquilizarlo, pero como un rayo se le vino la noche anterior a la cabeza.

—Se estaba despidiendo… –concluyó atando las pocas pistas que podía tener de ella. –por algo nos arreglamos esa noche.

**Espero que les haya gustado, intenté hacer mejor intento por escribir en esta historia y continuarla.**

**Desde ya comienzo con el siguiente capítulo para que cuanto antes tengan lo que sucede con Jennifer y si está bien o no. **

**Cualquier duda que tengas serán respondidas al instante. **

**Cariños,**

**C. **


End file.
